Cuando Regreses
by AirinBlues
Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino? / Kacchako
1. Despedida

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**«****Despedida****»**

**.**

* * *

Había cosas que uno se olvida, con facilidad algunas veces. La primera vez que caíste de la bicicleta, que probaste algo tan caliente que tuviste la lengua hinchada por horas, también las ocasiones en las que citaban a tus padres con el director por tu mala conducta (más de una vez), incluso el primer rechazo. Para Bakugo Katsuki, muchas cosas se olvidaban con facilidad, era rápido para eso. Era temperamental, sí, pero olvidaba rápido todo. Quizá lo recuerde pasado un tiempo, pero ya no le daría la importancia que en el instante que sucedió, debió haberle dado.

Pero otras veces, muchos sucesos quedaron marcados en su vida. No olvidaría el día de invierno durante su estadía en la AU, todo lo que resultaba ser un día común y corriente, Aizawa enseñando, sus compañeros prestando atención al docente, él aburrido ubicado en su asiento, mirando la puerta del aula, aguardando porque llegase la hora de salir al receso.

Aún eran las 8 y 30, faltaba 1 hora para que eso sucediese, pero la puerta se abrió pausando toda la clase con el sencillo instante que el director Nezu cruzó el umbral acompañado por una mujer que nunca había visto antes, pero cuando oyó la voz de _cara redonda_ nombrándola, supo que la visita de ésta no era mera casualidad.

Cuando Ochako Uraraka llamó "Tía" a la mujer ubicada junto al director, todos los compañeros de la castaña volcaron su atención sobre ésta y luego sobre la mujer con las mismas hebras castañas que ella, aunque con mayor largor, un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo y un rostro cargado de preocupación.

─Aizawa-san, disculpe la intromisión ─Habló el director─, pero necesitamos retirar a Uraraka-san del aula.

El de hebras oscuras no se opuso, miró a la estudiante y le pidió que guardase sus pertenencias. Ochako seguía con la mirada perdida, observando a su tía, intentando descubrir por qué estaba allí.

─Uraraka ─Llamó Aizawa y rompió la burbuja de la estudiante. La mirada caramelo pasó a su profesor y luego a sus compañeros, todos observándola con las mismas preguntas en su cabeza─. No hagas esperar al director.

─Sí, lo siento. ─Una débil sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Bakugo nunca olvidaría esa sonrisa.

La sala se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Uraraka circuló con presura retirándose del aula. Todos se quedaron observando la puerta hasta que Aizawa retomó la clase con normalidad. Los amigos de cara redonda cuchichearon entre ellos un momento, pero siguieron el hilo de la clase un momento después. Katsuki seguía observando la puerta del aula, aunque ya no tan interesado en el receso.

* * *

Se hizo noticia, casi de inmediato, que los padres de Uravity habían fallecido en un fatálico accidente automovilístico. Los detalles se desconocían, sólo el triste resultado de una niña huérfana. Uraraka se había ausentado casi una semana a clases, se hizo notar con presura, la chica era querida por muchos, así que no verla en clases ni en los entrenamientos, resultaba difícil y aún más sabiendo el por qué de su ausencia.

Bakugo Katsuki observaba la puerta cada que podía, sin importar los días que pasasen, él seguía mirándola en busca de algo. Alguien, quizá.

Levantó la mano para retirarse a los sanitarios, sin ganas reales de ir, sólo quería salir del aula de clases. Le agobiaba algo y no sabía qué era. Había estado meditabundo desde el día que Cara Redonda se había retirado de clases, aunque no sabía por qué se sentía de esa manera por ella. ¿Pena? Quizá sí, quizá sentía tristeza. La chica era risueña de por sí, pero ese día, su rostro estaba cargado de duda, conflictos internos al ver a su tía de pie en la puerta.

No se había percatado que su caminata sin rumbo, terminó hasta las escaleras que llevaba a los dormitorios superiores. Sus pies se detuvieron al ver a la razón de sus pensamientos de pie sobre el descanso de la escalera, sosteniendo una maleta. Uraraka lo miró con sorpresa, tampoco esperaba encontrarlo en los pasillos. Katsuki frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de la castaña, llevaba las bolsas de sus ojos hinchados, sus globos oculares rojizos, al igual que la punta de su pequeña nariz. No había dejado de llorar. No la culpaba.

─Bakugo-kun ─Nombró ella con sorpresa en un hilo de voz casi audible─, creí que estaban en clases.

─Salí un momento ─Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella esbozó una pequeña mueca─. ¿A dónde vas?

Uraraka bajó la vista a la maleta que llevaba con ella y un atisbo de dolor se arrimó a sus ojos que él pudo vislumbrar desde su distancia. Ella era tan transparente, un libro abierto.

─Yo… Ya no asistiré a la AU.

Bakugo frunció el entrecejo con extrañeza, ella no lo culpaba.

─Oí lo de tus padres ─Fue lo primero que dijo─, lo lamento.

Ella asintió en respuesta. Debió de oír muchas veces la misma frase. Ella bajó unos escalones, suponiendo que su conversación había acabado. No era allegados, sólo compañeros, no tenía por qué estar preguntando o involucrándose en su vida, imaginaba que la tragedia de sus padres acarrearía resultados como los que acabó de decir la Cara Redonda.

A pesar de eso, la latente duda seguía inmersa en su pecho. Cuando Uraraka cruzó a su lado, él se volvió a mirarla.

─¿No piensas despedirte de los demás? ─Fue una pregunta brusca, cargada de reclamo y dureza. Se culpó por ello, ella lo miró con sorpresa. De todas las personas que esperaba encontrar, no lo esperaba a él. De todo lo que esperaba oír viniendo de él, no esperaba eso. Maldijo un poco su impulsividad─. No es que me importe.

Ochako bajó la vista a su maleta nuevamente, acentuando el agarre a su manija.

─He llorado lo suficiente estos días. No quiero otra despedida ─Fue la respuesta de Uraraka.

Él no volvió a hablar y ella se marchó en silencio, algo tan impropio en ella. Bakugo observó la pequeña espalda de su compañera marcharse y el sentimiento que lo afligía anteriormente, aumentó.

Lo siguiente que supo después de aquel último encuentro con Uraraka Ochako fue que, después del velorio de sus padres y de hacer los trámites correspondientes sobre el testamento que le habían dejado, los profesores habían anunciado la retirada de Ochako y su afiliación a un colegio de superhéroes fuera de Japón, después de todo, la Tía que vino a buscarla al colegio era su nueva responsable y la mujer vivía en Nueva York.

El grupo de Midoriya despidió a Ochako en el aeropuerto, no sabía mucho al respecto, después de todo, sólo supo detalles por parte de Kirishima y Denki, quienes sí asistieron a la despedida.

─Fue muy emotivo, viejo ─Hablaba Kirishima recostado en el sofá─, nunca vi a tantas personas llorando. Uraraka estaba destrozada.

─Sí, fue muy triste. Era una gran chica. ─Mencionó Denki.

Bakugo se levantó de su lugar llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros. No respondió cuando éstos le preguntaron qué sucedía. No quería seguir escuchando nada sobre el tema, le producía una sensación extraña en el pecho.

* * *

Esa noche, acostado en su cama, observaba la pantalla de su teléfono y tras mucho pensarlo, marcó a sus padres. No sabía qué decirles, sólo quería oírles. Se imaginó a Uraraka hablando con sus padres por última vez sin saber que lo sería. El mismo dolor se acentuó en su pecho.

* * *

A/N:

¿Cómo están? Después de mucho tiempo, regresé al mundo del fanfiction con éste piloto de Kacchaco, un ship que adoro desde que comencé a consumir el anime. Espero que la historia y el desarrollo de la misma sea de su agrado y disfruten leyendo como yo, escribiéndolo.

Con cariño

_Blue~_


	2. Ha pasado tiempo

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**«****Ha pasado tiempo****»**

**.**

* * *

_**Ocho años después.**_

Bakugo Katsuki había egresado de la AU con excelentes calificaciones y una de las habilidades más conocidas en todo el ámbito de superhéroes. Fácilmente fue admitido en una agencia de superhéroes bastante conocida en Tokio y pasó de las patrullas bajo supervisión a encabezar escuadrones de búsqueda y combate.

Aquel carácter suyo tan imprudente y revoltoso se había apaciguado un poco más con los años, pero eso no dejó de relucir cuando combatía; el mismo salvajismo y la misma violencia empleaba con mayor pensamiento crítico y plan de ataque. Rápidamente, se convirtió en el súper número 2, teniendo a Midoriya Izuku por encima.

Maldijo por lo bajo, arrugó el papel que tenía entre las manos y lo arrojó a la basura. Estaba harto de ver siempre a Deku encabezando todo, después de todo, él debía de ser el número 1. Se había preparado para lograrlo, maldita sea.

─Hey, un poco más y vas a quemar toda la oficina ─Comentó su compañera al verlo tan malhumorado.

─No me molestes, cara de mapache ─Refutó molesto Bakugo a Mina.

La que escupe ácido rio por el comentario y fue a ver qué cayó en el receptáculo de basura. Lo desdobló (o al menos hizo un intento, el papel era un desastre), pero comprendió por qué Bakugo estaba tan molesto.

─Así que Deku-kun lo ha hecho de nuevo. Debe de dolerte mucho, ¿no? ─Comentó divertida la de hebras rosas, aumentando la frustración y enfado en Bakugo. Adoraba molestarlo.

─Deja de molestar, no estoy de humor ─Respondió Bakugo.

Estaban en el comedor de su oficina, él sentado en el desayunador con una taza de café vacía, no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, el trabajo no se lo permitía. Su malhumor era en parte por la falta de sueño como volverse a ver como el superhéroe número 2. Maldito Deku.

Mina entró a la sala de descanso para prepararse un té cuando vio a Bakugo, no hacía falta conocerlo mucho para suponer el poco humor que traía consigo. Era divertido molestarlo, entendía por qué Eijiro lo hacía, era un gusto que compartía con su novio.

─¿Sabes por qué Deku es el número 1, no? ─Preguntó Mina, posicionándose frente a él. Bakugo dejó en claro que no necesitaba saberlo, a pesar de eso, Mina siguió hablando─. Él no está preocupado en tomar las misiones más importantes ni las que sabrá que lo dejarán en alto. Sólo quiere ayudar.

Bakugo sacó una risa fingida, hilarante.

─Deku es un idiota, no me interesa la diferencia que existe entre las misiones que tomamos. Ambos sabemos que soy mejor que él ─Respondió de mala gana, tomó su taza vacía y la llevó al fregadero.

─Por cierto, Bakugo-kun ─Habló Mina sin detenerse a mirar a su compañero, éste detuvo la marcha─, hay una nueva misión, pero al parecer nadie quiere tomarla. ─Se volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa divertida─. Es de las que tampoco las tomarías por ser poca cosa.

Bakugo bufó y se retiró de la sala de descanso, no necesitaba escuchar más de la cara de mapache, novia del cabello raro de Kirishima. Malditos ambos, saben cómo sacarlo de quicio.

Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la sala de misiones, allí se administraban las misiones por orden de relevancia, siendo catalogadas por categorías. Él solía distribuirse en misiones tipo A o B, pocas veces tomó misiones menores a esas categorías, quizá en sus años de principiante, pero desde que tomó más protagonismo en las calles, no quería bajar de categoría. A diferencia de Deku, quien no le importaban esas cosas, él tomaba las misiones que podía, ya sean de poca o gran envergadura.

Su rojiza mirada vagó por las pantallas digitales ubicadas en la sala, había cinco pantallas, cada una destinada a una categoría. Su atención se centró en las pantallas A y B. No había nada nuevo, de hecho y eso lo agobió. Necesitaba hacer algo, salir y distenderse. Ver el resumen de superhéroes mensuales lo puso de muy mal humor.

Recordó las palabras de Mina y bufó molesto, pero a pesar de eso, buscó la pantalla de la categoría C. Allí estaba la misión nueva que mencionó la de rosadas hebras.

**.**

"_**MISIÓN CATEGORÍA C: **_

_**Se requiere refuerzos para zona de derrumbe. **_

_**Media envergadura. **_

_**Especialización requerida: fuerza, destreza, habilidades de evacuación y despeje".**_

_**.**_

Lo pensó un par de veces, no perdía nada con ir y aportar algo, después de todo, necesitaba conseguir mayor visibilidad si quería superar alguna vez a Midoriya. Chasqueó la lengua y tocó la pantalla para reservar la misión, no había vuelta atrás, así que se puso en marcha, no había mucha distancia de su oficina hasta la zona de riesgo, cercana a la costa.

Cuando Bakugo llegó al lugar y el escenario le recordó un poco a los simulacros que hacían durante la secundaria, siguiendo el protocolo de rescate y evacuación. Le daba poca motivación el tener que hacer esas cosas en lugar de ir a disipar tensiones golpeando villanos.

─¿Bakugo? ─Una voz ciertamente conocida llamó su nombre y él se volvió a mirar por quién, mas no esperaba encontrar a Uraraka Ochako desde un nivel por debajo a donde se hallaba. La de hebras castañas llevaba el cabello más corto de lo que recordaba, usaba un traje similar a los de sus años en la academia, pero con algunos ajustes como lo era su casco nuevo. Uraraka sostenía un sinfín de piedras gigantescas, aplicando sus _quirk_ de anti-gravedad. De un momento a otro, el rostro de la cara redonda, se contagió de una gran sonrisa como los que él recordaba y su pecho se sintió ligero─. No sabía que te encontraría aquí.

No supo qué decir por un momento, la sorpresa de verla allí, tan cambiada, pero a la vez, tal y como la recordaba, generaba tantas emociones en su interior.

─…, qué alivio que hayas respondido nuestra solicitud ─Una tercera voz se abrió paso, llamando su atención. Un hombre pequeño con prominente calva y restos de polvo y heridas de levedad se acercó a los dos superhéroes─, cuando el edificio sufrió un colapso, se envió un pedido de auxilio a todas las agencias disponibles. Fue de gran ayuda la llegada inmediata de Uravity al lugar.

La castaña sonrió con pena.

─No es nada, estaba de paso y no podía dejar de involucrarme, después de todo, el área de rescate es mi especialidad.

Bakugo no dejaba de observarla, analizar cada palabra, cada rasgo en su rostro. Parecía irreal y a la vez, deseaba tocar su mejilla para confirmarlo. Conservaba las mejillas redondas que le daban ese aire dulce a su rostro. No, no sólo eran las mejillas.

─Bakugo-kun, serías de gran ayuda con tu quirk eliminando éstos escombros ─Dijo Uraraka señalando con su la mirada las grandes piedras que traía en el aire. Él asintió e hizo lo suyo.

Ambos fueron hasta la zona de mayor tensión, los paramédicos y bomberos estaban ayudando a los sobrevivientes mientras los superhéroes se encargaban de eliminar los escombros que impedían la libertad de algunas personas aún sumergidas.

Bakugo veía a su antigua compañera levantando los escombros con velocidad, esa destreza sólo mostraba lo experimetada que era en la materia. Su rostro estaba bañado en concentración con gotas de sudor resbalándose por su frente. Estaba concentrada y buscaba elegir las piezas correctas en el desastre que tenía enfrente para no perjudicar nada más.

─¡Auxilio, por favor, ayuda! ─Gritó una persona atrapada entre los escombros y Uraraka fue enseguida hasta el dueño de la voz─. Estoy atrapado, mi hijo está aquí conmigo pero no responde, por favor…

─Tranquilo, estábamos aquí para sacarlo. Respire profundo y ayúdeme sosteniendo a su hijo como lo hace. ─Sus palabras eran dulces pero cargadas de confianza, ganándose el alivio del hombre.

Bakugo se acercó a ella y le pidió que ayudara al hombre y a su hijo mientras ella se encargaba de los restos de concreto que impedían su huida. Bakugo tomó el brazo del hombre y le iba indicando con paciencia cómo tenía que moverse para no lastimarse más de lo que las piedras lo hicieron. Uraraka se deshizo de los restos que le impedían al hombre salir, entonces fue más sencillo, salvo por la pierna lastimada del hombre que no parecía importarle mucho, pues su verdadera preocupación estaba en su hijo inconsciente.

Bakugo cargó al niño con suma delicadeza y se dio cuenta que no respiraba. Maldijo por lo bajo y se apresuró para liberar los botones de su camisa, colocó el cuerpo como recordaba en sus clases de primeros auxilios y fue aplicándole presión en el pecho mientras verificaba que el aire regresara a sus pulmones.

Uraraka sostenía al hombre, ambos observando al superhéroe aplicar RCP con sumo cuidado y aparente conocimiento. Tras cinco intentos, el niño comenzó a respirar nuevamente y su mirada atónita se debatió entre Bakugo y su padre, quien no dejaba de llorar y dar gracias a todos los héroes.

─Ground Zero… ─Susurró el niño tocando el rostro de Bakugo─, soy tu fan.

El rubio sonrió y masculló un "por supuesto que lo eres" para después alejarse y dejar que el hombre vea a su hijo en cuanto llegaban los paramédicos a la escena y los transportaban hasta las ambulancias.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los últimos sobrevivientes fueron atendidos por los paramédicos y rescatistas. La escena estaba casi limpia, sólo necesitaban que los héroes involucrados sean debidamente atendidos luego de su labor. Bakugo no quería perder más tiempo allí, suficiente tenía con invertir casi medio día allí, sin embargo, una mano tocó su hombro para llamarlo.

─Olvidaba lo habilidoso que eras ─Comentó Uravity con una sonrisa y una botella de agua fresca en su diestra. Ofreciéndosela.

─No es algo que debas pasar por alto. ─Fue su respuesta, aceptando el agua y bebiendo un poco─. Ha pasado tiempo.

─Bastante, casi no te reconozco si no fuese por… Ya sabes ─Hizo un gesto con la mano, acercándoselo al cabello. Bakugo chasqueó la lengua.

─Como sea ─Devolvió la botella de mala gana y se apresuró para marcharse, más la voz de Uraraka volvió a escucharse con fuerza.

─¡Ground Zero, soy tu fan! ─Dijo ella con una sonrisa que él nunca olvidaría, era una cargada de gracia y picardía. Podría verla siempre.

─Por supuesto que lo eres.

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche y Bakugo estaba de vuelta en su departamento, tomó una ducha larga y tendida con agua fresca, necesitaba quitarse todo el sudor y la carga que recibió aquel día. Después de la ayuda de rescate con Uravity, una solicitud de misión fue recibida en el móvil, se trataba de un ataque a un centro comercial con toma de rehenes. No fue fácil, tenían bombas incrustradas en varias partes de la edificación y lo que menos necesitaban en esos momentos eran más bombardeos.

Con ayuda de otros héroes, lograron dar de baja a los maleantes sin pérdidas de por medio, todos los rehenes fueron evacuados con éxito y las bombas retiradas sin contratiempos. Perdieron gran parte del tiempo entre negociaciones y la desinstalación de las bombas.

Llegó a su departamento luego de hacer los informes correspondientes y se retiró de la oficina llegada las siete y media de la tarde, el sol comezaba a ponerse cuando llegó a puertas de su hogar.

Al salir de la ducha, oyó las notificaciones de mensajes llegando a su móvil. No le prestó atención hasta que se vistió. Tomó el móvil entre sus dedos y leyó el nombre de _Weird Hair_ en la pantalla.

_**Weird Hair**_

_Hey, Bakugo~_

_Mañana es el cumpleaños de Mina y queríamos hacer una pequeña salida con antiguos compañeros de la Academia. Deberías venir._

_Recibido 20:45_

_._

**Me**

¿Por qué mierda iría a la fiesta de tu novia?

Enviado 20:46

.

_**Weird Hair**_

_Porque habrá una reunión con los compañeros de la academia. No seas así, sería genial volver a reunirnos. Ha pasado tiempo :):):)_

_Recibido 20:50_

_._

**Me**

Como sea, estoy ocupado.

Eniado 21:00

.

_**Weird Hair**_

_Sólo inténtalo, ¿bien?_

_Recibido 21:03_

_._

No hubo contestación por su parte, no quería continuar. Bloqueó su teléfono y lo dejó su cama para bajar a la sala y encender el televisor. Puso el canal de noticias mientras oía los rescates realizados esa mañana. Ante la mención de Uravity, su atención se volcó a la pantalla y vio las imágenes de la castaña trabajando con precisión y él a su lado, haciendo explotar los escombros más grandes para evitar que representara más estorbo.

Recordó sus palabras y el "ha pasado tiempo" que le dedicó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa y sus rozagantes mejillas. ¿Ella estará en el cumpleaños de la cara de mapache? Era una posibilidad.

Con esa posibilidad, volvió a reconsiderar la invitación de Kirishima.


	3. Ocho años

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**«****Ocho Años****»**

**.**

* * *

Uraraka Ochako siempre se caracterizó por ser un poco ansiosa, tenía una afición por morderse las uñas cuando era niña y tras muchas charlas, dejó el comportamiento que ponía en peligro la pulcritud de sus uñas o al menos lo cambió por el hábito, un poco más sano, de jugar con su cabello. Por más que su cabello sea un poco más corto que como estaba acostumbrada durante la academia, sus dedos encontraban sus hebras castañas y las hacía girar y girar.

Con los años, sus habituales escenas de ansiedad fueron un poco más controladas, era buena aparentando tranquilidad para no preocupar a nadie. Cuando transcurre un episodio suficientemente traumático como la pérdida de tus padres, las personas voltean más de una vez a verte para saber que estás bien y no estás al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Se recordaba a sí misma siendo blanco de preocupación y protección (al punto de vivir a la sombra) de sus amigos. Deku, Iida e incluso Tsuyu la habían salvado en muchas ocasiones y la idea de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerse a sí misma, fue algo que pesaba en su pecho. No quería preocupar a nadie, no quería que nadie le preguntara si estaba bien por quinta o sexta vez, no quería ser vista con lástima o generar comentarios condescendientes de sus pares.

La ida a Nueva York trajo inmensos cambios, drásticos y duros en su mayoría; acababa de perder a sus padres, dejó su escuela, su país y todo sus recuerdos de infancia y adolescencia en un departamento que fue puesto en venta rápidamente. Empezó una nueva vida al lado de su tía, una persona a la que no veía desde hace años pero que puso de su parte para que el cambio brusco de no contar más con sus padres, fuese un poco más llevadero.

El sentimiento de ansiedad crecía y crecía dentro de ella, con noches de insomnio y veladas junto a la ventana que daba a una ciudad iluminada y cargada de una vida que no era la suya. Solía preguntarse si realmente sus padres querían que esté allí, en un país ajeno a ella, con un pariente que, por más que sea hermana de su mamá, seguía siendo ciertamente una desconocida para ella. Las preguntas martilleaban su mente y la distraían. Aprendió a dominarse, a controlarse y aprendió a que si quería dejar de estar a la sombra de los demás, debía dar el primer paso.

Así fue, así lo hizo. Uravity fue un nombre que casi nadie ubicaba de inicio, pero con la determinación que encontró de sus heridas, comenzó a forjar una reputación que generó respeto entre sus compañeros de academia y universidad y una vez en las calles, lo supo. Supo que encontró su fuerza interior y se volvió una mejor versión de sí misma.

Un pequeño golpe en su cabeza fue suficiente para arrastrarla lejos de sus recuerdos. Ya no estaba en Nueva York, sino en Tokyo, en la Agencia de Héroes "Excelsior" en el que trabajaba. Levantó la mirada y una sonrisa juguetona se topó con ella.

─Uraraka-chan ─Canturreó la heroína con dominio de agua que compartía espacio junto a ella─, sí que sabes cómo perderte en las nubes.

─Ume-chan, me asustaste ─Dijo la heroína antigravedad. Ume Fukushima, alias Rainy, rio por lo bajo como una niña que acabó de cometer una travesura, tenía ojos rasgados como los de un zorro y adoraba hablar con la heroína de antigravedad.

─No sabía que conocías a Ground Zero, qué envidia ─Comentó su compañera sin prestarle atención a su comentario. Uraraka mostró su confusión ante sus palabras, por lo que la de ojos rasgados le mostró el video del rescate del edificio en ruinas desde su teléfono móvil─. Eres furor en youtube, Uraraka-chan.

Ambas estaban en el horario de descanso que tenían, metidas en la oficina mientras sus servicios no eran requeridos en esos momentos. Uraraka solía destinar ese tiempo para hacer papeleo u organizar sus cosas, después de todo, al estar en el departamento de rescate, solía estar bastante atareada, cualquier momento de descanso era bien invertido.

La mujer le tendió su teléfono móvil en donde se reproducía el momento en el que tanto Uravity como Ground Zero estaban trabajando juntos en el asunto del derrumbe, ella librando de las cargas pesadas mientras el explosivo superhéroe rescataba a dos personas, padre e hijo, lo recordaba.

─Sí que te luciste, ¿eh? ─Alagó la compañera de Uravity con sinceridad, haciéndola sonreír.

─En realidad, él ayudó al niño con los primeros auxilios. Bakugo-kun es impresionante ─Soltó la heroína antigravedad no dejando de observar el video en el que ambos eran protagonistas. No había considerado cuán imponente se observaba la hazaña, para ella era algo de todos los días que no le había previsto la envergadura del problema.

─¿Entonces se conocen de antes? ─Volvió a preguntar la heroína que controlaba el agua. Uraraka asintió.

─Fuimos a la misma academia. No somos particularmente amigos, pero…

─Pero trabajan de maravilla ─Volvió a hablar Ume.

Ochako recordó el encuentro con su ex compañero de academia, en verdad le sorprendió verlo ahí, ayudando en un sitio que, para la categoría de Ground Zero, era poca cosa. No eran precisamente amigos, pero Ground Zero se hacía de renombre y era más que sabido que no tomaba misiones menores a las de tipo A o B.

El verlo allí le causó tanto asombro que tuvo que llamarlo, pronunció su nombre y él volteó a verla. Ninguno esperó encontrarse allí, la sorpresa era palpable en ambos, quizá más en el hombre que la que la miraba, como si no creyera que ella fuese real. No cambió mucho al niño de quince años que conoció en UA, tenía los mismos ojos encendidos en ese rojo carmín y su cabello seguía tan rebelde como lo recordaba, sólo que ahora era mucho más alto; la altura no era algo que gozara siendo aún estudiante.

─¿No piensas despedirte de los demás? ─Fueron las palabras de Bakugo cuando la vio marcharse de la academia en silencio, sin decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Deku. Nunca olvidaría ese momento.

Ella acababa de perder a sus padres y no quería dejar su casa de estudios, no quería tener que despedirse de nadie, no pudo hacerlo de sus padres. Si le daban a elegir, tampoco quería decirles adiós a sus amigos. Sonrió con ternura al recordar al Bakugo de adolescente.

─¿Uraraka? Parece que te traje buenos recuerdos, ¿eh? ─Volvió a bromear Ume y ella negó inmediatamente.

Ya no tenía quince años como para embelezarse por recuerdos de años pasados, años dolorosos.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y vio a Tsuyu y a Mineta ingresando por ella, ambos venían hablando de sus cosas. Cuando regresó de Estados Unidos, fue contactada por Tsuyu para adherirse a su agencia, precisamente en el área de rescates, siendo la especialidad que caracterizaba a Uraraka. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse también con Mineta, los años no le vinieron tan mal como creyó.

De hecho, nadie era el mismo de cuando aún era estudiante. Tres años hacía que regresó a Tokyo, a su hogar y trabajaba en esa agencia de Héroes junto a dos compañeros de academia. Tres años y podía considerarlos grandes amigos, principalmente a Tsuyu, siendo tan madura desde joven. De Mineta no podía decir lo mismo, pero se volvió alguien de confianza.

─Ocha, qué buena hazaña la de la mañana, estuviste impecable ─Halagó Froppy con una gran sonrisa.

─Eres tendencia en Twitter, por cierto ─Comentó Mineta, enseñándole su movil─. En Youtube tienes más de cientos de reproducciones, el video que subieron sobre ti y Ground Zero es de los más compartidos. Ese maldito sí que sabe lucirse en cámaras.

La conservación siguió en torno a las noticias de los medios en redes sociales, Uraraka ya tuvo mucho protagonismo por ese día, así que decidió que necesitaba regresar a terminar sus informes. Eran las tres y media cuando Tsuyu se acercó a ella con dos tazas de té de jazmín, su favorito.

─Es bonito reencontrarse con compañeros de la academia. ─Uraraka asintió, aceptando la taza que le tendió─. ¿Pudiste hablar un poco con Bakugo-kun?

─No mucho, tuvo que marcharse pronto. Un héroe como él anda siempre ocupado. Me resultó extraño verlo allí. ─Dio un sorbo a su taza y recibió un asentimiento por parte de su compañera.

─Es verdad ─Acotó la de hebras oscuras─, un héroe de su calibre no suele tomar misiones de categorías menores a las de A o B. Qué extraño.

─De seguro está molesto porque volvió a calificar como el Número 2 en el ranking de Héroes ─Aportó Mineta uniéndose a su conversación─. El listado mensual no perdona y ya saben el carácter competitivo de Bakugo ─El del quirk de pegamento no dejaba de observar su teléfono, era adicto a las redes sociales, siempre colgando selfies o fotos de sí mismo─. Hey, ¿recibieron la invitación de Mina?

Uraraka se llevó una mano a la frente, claramente lo había olvidado.

─No me digas que lo volviste a olvidar, Ocha ─Dijo Tsuyu claramente entendiendo los gestos de su amiga─. Lo había mencionado toda la semana en el grupo de whatsapp con las chicas de la promo.

─Lo sé, no sé donde tengo la cabeza ─Respondió Ochako con pena.

─Yo sé donde ─Habló Mineta con una sonrisa divertida, dejando su teléfono por primera vez─. ¿Hoy regresa tu novio, no?

─Oh, es verdad. Después de un mes, volverá a Tokyo. Entiendo que tengas la mente en otro lado, Ocha ─Volvió a hablar Froppy sonriendo a su amiga.

─Espera, ¿Uravity tiene novio? ─Ume se adhirió a la conversación y Uraraka deseaba que sus amigos se callaran de una buena vez.

Estaba encogida de hombros con la vergüenza latente en sus mejillas. Claramente le daba pena hablar de su relación, ya que no era algo que la gente supiese. Ochako quería mantener su privacidad de esa misma forma: privada. Por un lado, agradecía no ser una heroína tan reconocida como Ground Zero o Deku o Shoto.

Uraraka suspiró pesadamente y entonces dio a entender a sus compañeros que no era algo que hablara con facilidad. Ume se llevó una mano a sus labios, entendiendo su comportamiento.

─Lo siento, Ocha ─Dijeron al unísono sus ex compañeros de academia.

─No sabía nada de tu relación. No hablas sobre ello.

─Lo sé, quiero mantenerlo lejos de los dramas faranduleros ─Habló Ochako con ligeresa, intentando no darle importancia al asunto, por más que le causara cierta frustración que otra persona no partícipe de su círculo íntimo supiera de su relación─. No es ningún héroe, así que preferimos mantenerlo más por lo bajo, así no interfiere entre nosotros.

─Apoyo esa iniciativa, Uraraka ─Dijo Ume, comprensiva─. Muchas parejas son destruidas por los medios que hablan e inventan cada cosa. Por mi parte, mantendré la boca cerrada.

Uraraka sonrió a su compañera de trabajo con alivio.

─Bueno, piensa en la fiesta de Mina ─Dijo Mineta con emosión, enseñando el flyer con motivo del cumpleaños de su ex compañera─. Es un buen motivo para reunirnos con los viejos compañeros de la promo. ¿Se imaginan? ¿Todos los de la UA reunidos después de cinco años? Sí que será motivo de paparazzis.

─En realidad fueron ocho años ─Corrigió Uravity a su compañero. Ella no podía olvidar el día que dejó las instalaciones de su antigua academia. Fue el día que la promoción comenzó a desintegrarse, mucho antes de que cada uno se marchara a distintas agencias y labores.

Tsuyu sabía leer a su amiga con facilidad, por más de que no estuvieron en contacto por cinco años, a su regreso a Tokyo y su integración a su actual agencia, retomaron la amistad que tenían en épocas del colegio. La mano de Tsuyu descansó en el hombro de su amiga y recibió una mirada comprensiva de su parte.

─Creo que quiero otra taza te, iré a preparar más. ¿Alguno desea una? ─Ante la negativa de sus compañeros, Uraraka dejó su asiento y caminó hasta la cocina compacta del departamento en donde se hallaban. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de cocina y se recostó contra ésta, dejó salir un suspiro profundo.

Ocho años. Tantas cosas pasan durante ocho años.

* * *

─_¿Irás, verdad?_ ─La amenazante voz de Momo tras la línea le dejaba en claro que sólo había una respuesta positiva a esa pregunta.

Al llegar a casa después de terminar sus informes en la oficina, Ochako dejó sus cosas en la sala, desparramadas como sólo ella podía. Tenía un extraño concepto de orden, ya que en su caos, ella se entendía. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su bolsón y con una manzana en su boca, siendo lo primero que encontró en su refrigerador, contestó la llamada de su ex compañera de academia, Yaoyorozu Momo.

─Claro, es el cumpleaños de Mina. Nunca me lo perdonaría ─Respondió Ochako sosteniendo su móvil contra su oreja al tiempo que tragaba lo que comía y se dirigía a su habitación.

Recordar el cumpleaños de su amiga de academia, sólo regresó la ansiedad de que en realidad, hacía tiempo que no salía. Entre tantas misiones y papeleos, su vida se había vuelto tan exhausta que lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa para dormir, al menos, unas seis horas como mucho. No tenía, o al menos no recordaba, ropa que vaya con una reunión de ex alumnos en conjunto con un bar de música electrónica y bebidas caras con nombres extraños como semen de pitufo. ¿Quién carajos tomaba eso?

Con la manzana entre dientes y una mano ocupada con su móvil, abrió las puertas de su ropero y observó casi con vergüenza la poca tenencia de prendas bonitas o al menos pasables para una salida nocturna. ¿Se había vuelto una anciana sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello?

─Eh… YaoMomo ─Preguntó tragando el resto de manzana─. ¿Dónde decías que sería la reunión?

─_En un bar llamado Red Tail, es bastante bueno. Un amigo mío lo abrió hace un par de meses_. ─Respondió la sofisticada heroína tras la línea.

─Genial, no tengo nada adecuado para un bar con ese nombre. Suena a algún tipo de bar con caños y chicas haciendo topless. ¿Debería ir? ─Comenzaba a arrepentirse de seguir en el grupo de WhatsApp de las chicas de la UA, aunque conociendo a Mina, escarbaría en los confines del infierno por dar con alguien. La determinación de la lanza-ácido de Ashido Mina era de temer.

─_Nada de eso, Ochako. No es ningún bar de ese tipo, puedes estar tranquila_ ─Uraraka rio nerviosamente tras la línea.

Bueno, a juzgar por las palabras de su amiga, el verdadero temor no debería ser caños y poledancers, sino más bien su poca resistencia al alcohol y las tonterías que, estando ebria, llegó a hacer. Sí, a veces debería tener una chaperona.

─_Escucha, tengo unos bralette preciosos que aún no usé. Quizá te queden, ¿por qué no vienes a casa más tarde y vemos tu atuendo para mañana?_ ─Sugirió la heroína creadora muy entusiasmada, recordaba las pijamadas entre chicas que hacían en algún dormitorio dentro de las instalaciones de la academia, normalmente era en el de Yaoyorozu, después de todo, era la que tenía la habitación más grande y bonita entre todas.

─No puedo, tengo que ir al aeropuerto. Hoy regresa Mikey de Nueva York. ─Yaoyorozu no necesitó más información además de la sonrisa en los labios de su amiga que cambió por completo el tono de voz en ésta. Por supuesto que recordaba quién era Michael Jones.

─_Olvidaba que regresaría pronto_ ─Ofreció Yaoyorozu tras la línea─. _Entonces, lo suyo sigue, ¿no?_

─Así es. No es lo más cómodo llevar una relación a distancia; extraño que viva aquí en Tokyo pero somos adultos, podemos con esto, además no será eterna su estadía en Nueva York ─Uraraka tomó asiento en su cama y se recostó sobre el colchón observando el techo de su habitación. Llevaba dos años y medio de relación secreta y ajena de medios y programas de chismes, pero los últimos seis meses, debió acostumbrarse a ver a su novio dos veces al mes. Era mucho, recordando que anteriormente, lo tenía cerca.

─_Sigue con la investigación junto a Melissa Shield, ¿no?_ ─Ochako lo confirmó_─. En verdad es fantástico lo que hace, sabes que, como heroína creacionista, adoro ver los avances de la revista científica que dirige Melissa-chan._

─Su trabajo es imprescindible para nosotros como héroes y valoro mucho su esfuerzo, es sólo que… ─La voz de Ochako se apagó un poco y Momo supo que quizá era hora de finalizar la llamada.

─_Ambos están dando lo mejor de sí, eso es lo importante, Ochako_ ─Dijo con cariño─. _Bien, si cambias de parecer y tienes algo de tiempo mañana, podemos salir de compras en lo que nos permita el día_ ─Comentó.

Se despidieron con la promesa de contactarse para alguna salida express y Ochako miró la pantalla de su teléfono pensando en que tenía dos horas antes de que Michael regrese a ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se puso de pie casi de inmediato. Su novio estaba a horas de regresar y ella no le había preparado siquiera una cena.

─Mickey adora lo dulce, podría comprarle unas donas de frambuesa y poner sus películas favoritas ─Fue meditando para ella, regresó su vista a sus prendas resguardadas en su ropero cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar.

Volteó y tomó su teléfono entre sus manos nuevamente, era un mensaje de texto, precisamente de Michael.

─Es extraño, no debería de tener señal si está llegando. ¿Quizá se adelantó su vuelo? ¡Maldición! ─Toda clase de suposiciones asaltaron la mente de Ochako imaginando que su novio ya estaba en tierra nipona, aguardándola dos horas antes de lo que ella esperaba, sin embargo, otro fue el mensaje.

.

_**M.J. *emoji de corazón***_

_Ocha, tuve un inconveniente que me hizo no tomar el avión._

_Necesitan que la investigación en la que participo se termine antes de liberar el equipo._

_He estado sumergido en eso todo el día y olvidé avisarte._

_Lo siento, hermosa. Te lo compensaré cuando esté allí._

_Te amo._

_Recibido 21:18_

_._

Ochako sostuvo su teléfono, releyendo el mensaje, intentando procesar el hecho de que sus planes junto a su novio se postergarían por, All Might sabe cuánto. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago y suspiró profundamente. Sabía que no podía culparlo, era su trabajo como investigador, después de todo, no podía enojarse por algo así.

No, no podía.

.

**Me**

Te espero ansiosa *emoji de corazón*

Enviado 21:22

.

Envío el mensaje y el nudo en su estómago creció aún más. La ansiedad volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, se abrazó a sí misma y trató de contenerse. Había veces en que el sentimiento de soledad crecía y crecía y parecía que no hacía más que aplastarla.


	4. Milagros

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**«****Milagros****»**

**.**

* * *

Dio un sorbo profundo a la cerveza que tenía, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir el sabor agrio y fresco de la bebida, intentando aún acostumbrarse a él. No era partidaria de las cervezas, pero era lo más barato que podía tomar en cantidad a juzgar por el menú de bebidas que el bar _Red Tail_ ofrecía. No escuchó la primera vez que Tsuyu le dijo que debía parar un poco con su ingesta de alcohol, así que sólo continuó tomando lo que restaba en la gran chopera alemana en su mano.

Sus amigas y ex compañeras de academia la miraban con extrañeza, no entendían por qué estaba tan entusiasmada bebiendo, siendo que su poca resistencia no era un secreto para ninguna.

─Bien, ya te terminaste el segundo chop. ¿Podemos hablar ahora? ─La voz de Momo atrajo su atención y sólo entonces, Uraraka recordó donde estaba.

Tras la noticia de que su novio estaría ausente un tiempo más (de hecho, un mes más), Uraraka Ochako, una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a actuar impulsivamente y trataba de mantener siempre la cabeza fría para no hacer tonterías, comenzó a dejar de lado algunas cosas a consecuencia del cúmulo de estrés y decepción que traía consigo. No lo pensó mucho para escoger uno de los bralette que Yaoyorozu le regaló junto a una falda negra que tenía guardada, maquillarse (algo que hacía tiempo no hacía) y lucir sus magníficas piernas con unos tacones cómodos de charol. No, no creyó que fuese impulsivo pedir la primera ronda de chops para ella y sus amigas o intentar hacer un fondo blanco que antes de liquidar la bebida en tiempo record, sólo consiguió toser y toser para continuar bebiendo en pequeños sorbos de seguido.

Fueron dos los tragos bebidos por Uravity y sus amigas estaban preocupadas por ella. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues verlas observándola con mutismo y un claro semblante de asombro, fue la primera pista.

─¿Qué sucede? ─Preguntó Ochako sin entender la expresión en sus amigas. Una mirada fue la que compartieron Froppy y Momo para después volver a centrarse en ella─. ¿Aún no tomaron todo su vaso? No me hagan sentir que soy una alcohólica ─Rio por su propio comentario con unas mejillas encendidas.

─No deberías tomar tan rápido ─Dijo Tsuyu con tacto─, recuerda que aún no llegan todos los demás. No queremos que antes de que Mina esté aquí, tu ya estés inconsciente.

─Tonterías, la cerveza es liviana. ─Fue su respuesta al bajar el vaso de vidrio casi con fuerza sin pretenderlo y sorprender a sus amigas─. Bueno, puede que esté un poco entonada, pero aún no estoy ebria.

Prefirieron creerle y alejar su vaso de su poder, impidiendo que pida más cerveza, al menos por el momento. Eran las nueve y media de la noche, las primeras en llegar al recinto indicado fueron las tres superheroínas y amigas de adolescencia, tomaron un sitio cerca de la barra mientras aguardaban a la agasajada.

Ochako observó el lugar y sonrió complacida de haber tomado la invitación de Momo en ir a su departamento para ver qué ropa podían llevar esa noche. Al principio, cuando vio el bralette que le enseñó Yaoyorozu, no estaba muy convencida. No era de las que consideraba apropiado usar una prenda tan corta para salir, pero la heroína creacionista insistió en que debía probarse, al menos para saber cómo le quedaba y si no le gustaba, no insistiría más en que lo use.

Lo hizo, siguió el consejo de su amiga y ex compañera de academia y una vez delante del espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación de YaoMomo, Uraraka no pudo creer que una prenda tan reveladora le quedara como anillo al dedo. Era corto, sí, con mucho encaje que adornaba bajo sus senos y cubría por encima de su ombligo. Era de color borgoña, fuerte y elegante y supo que si no lo usaba, se arrepentiría enormemente.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en el bar, luciendo su ombligo y sus piernas de muslos robustos, siendo observada por muchos hombres que no parecían tener otra entretención más que verla a ella caminar.

─Es bueno ver que lo usas con comodidad ─Halagó Momo, refiriéndose a la prenda que le regaló a su amiga. Ochako asintió complacida.

─El alcohol ayuda a portarlo con más naturalidad. ─Rio.

─¡Ya están aquí! ─La voz entusiasta de Mina inundó la mesa en la que estaban. Sus amigas y ex compañeras se levantaron a saludarla y enterrarla en un abrazo grupal que hacía tiempo no se daban.

La agasajada no llegó sola, de hecho, Kirishima la acompañaba y al igual que su novia, su efusividad también era algo que se hizo notar de principio. Los demás ex alumnos de la AU fueron llegando, ocupando las mesas reservadas por Kirishima y las bebidas iban llegando con rapidez y acabándose casi de la misma manera.

Deku y Todoroki llegaron unos minutos después y el reencuentro del antiguo grupo de amigos se dio de inmediato, entre abrazos y risas. Uraraka estaba ubicada a un lado de Deku y no pararon de hablar desde que él tomo asiento. Solían estar en contacto a pesar de la distancia, pero los encuentros eran complicados siendo el joven heredero de All Might, casi una celebridad con una agenda acogotada de cosas.

Todoroki no era muy distinto, después de todo, seguía a Bakugo en la lista de Superhéroes mensuales y eran nombres casi inamovibles.

Ya casi estaban todos reunidos, de no ser por la ausencia de Bakugo Katsuki, la mesa de los veinte alumnos de la promoción estaría completa.

─¿Qué sabes de Kacchan? ─Inquirió Deku a Kirishima ubicado a unos asientos de distancia de él.

El pelirrojo dejó salir un suspiro cansino y todos rieron por la expresión. No había que ser amigo suyo para saber que el carácter de Bakugo no cambió mucho en lo que esos años transcurrieron.

─Ha estado muy ocupado últimamente, le pedí que hiciera lo posible por estar aquí ─Respondió Kirishima─. Además, no todos los días tenemos una reunión así como ésta.

Todos levantaron su copa confirmando sus palabras. Todos eran héroes, cada uno metido en su trabajo y en cumplir con el propósito de su vocación, era difícil salir de la rutina a la que estaban sometidos, entre peleas y salvando la ciudad, dando conferencias o participando de una pública que implicaban a veces a las veinticuatro horas del día, era complicado.

Ochako observó la mesa y una extraña sensación se apoderó de su pecho. Pasó tanto tiempo de la última vez que vio a su clase reunida y ahora estaban allí. Parecía irreal.

─Uraraka-san, aún no nos hablaste de tu academia en Nueva York ─Habló Fumikage Tokoyami ubicado entre Tenya, Denki y Jiro. Cuando mencionó sobre su vida en el retirado país, todos voltearon a mirarla con interés. Era un tema que casi nadie sabía, después de todo, Uraraka se había mantenido en contacto con pocas personas, reduciéndose a esas contadas personas los detalles de su vida lejos de la tierra que la vio crecer.

Uraraka bajó la vista a su vaso vacío y pensó que quizá necesitaba más alcohol. Sí, en definitiva, necesitaba más alcohol.

─Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? ─Murmuró Uravity con nerviosismo. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y sabía que no se trataba de la ebriedad─. Yo… ─Todos la observaban con detenimiento y curiosidad, la idea de otra academia que no fuese la UA parecía impensable─. Terminé mis estudios en una academia de héroes llamado _Marvelous Academy_… Era muy interesante pero me costó al inicio porque siempre fui mala en inglés, así que… ─Algunas risitas se asentaron en la mesa, haciéndole sentir un poco menos nerviosa─. Muchos héroes americanos surgieron de allí, además… ─Sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar interumpiéndola. Cuando lo tomó, leyó las iniciales de su novio en la pantalla y se puso de pie abruptamente, llamando la atención de sus comenzales─. Disculpen, tengo que tomar ésta llamada.

Sin otra explicación, se levantó de su asiento y con presura, fue hasta la entrada del bar, la música estaba muy fuerte y las personas hablaban por encima de ella, o hacían un intento. Necesitaba hablar y escuchar con claridad, así que prefirió salir a la calle para contestar a su novio.

─_Babe_, ¿cómo estás? ─Habló Jones detrás de la línea, haciéndola sonreír─. Espero que aún me ames. ─Ambos rieron.

─Nunca podría dejar de hacerlo, lo sabes ─Respondió ella como una tonta colegiala enamorada.

─¿Y cómo va la fiesta? ¿Estás divirtiéndote?

─Sí, nos hacía falta ya ésta reunión, pero… ─Uraraka cerró los ojos un momento, ordenando sus pensamientos─. No sabes cuánto desearía que estés aquí.

─Babe… Lamento no poder estar contigo, sólo será un mes que pasará volando, lo prometo. ─Uraraka intentó regresar a su ánimo inicial, no quería que su novio se preocupara teniendo tantos kilómetros de distancia que los separaban. Se despidió de él entonces.

Levantó la vista al cielo, aspiró profundo y trató de guardar todas esas emociones negativas, las que la hacían sentir desdichada sin motivo alguno. Estaba en una fiesta de una amiga suya, en compañía de personas maravillosas a las que hacía tiempo no veía. No tenía por qué ponerse mal sólo porque su novio no estaba allí. Se llevó ambas manos a sus mejillas y se las golpeó levemente para hacer pasar el malestar. Una vez tranquila, volvió al interior de bar. La música a todo volumen y el aroma a nicotina en compañía de alcohol volvieron a invadirla.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de sus compañeros y reconoció la figura alta y atractiva de Bakugo Katsuki de pie junto a Kirishima y Denki, ambos fastidiándolo como recordaba en sus años de instituto. Una sonrisa floreció en su rostro sin querer y sus pies se encaminaron hasta ellos. No llegó aún a la mesa cuando los orbes carmines de Katsuki encontraron su figura, abriéndose paso en el mar de desconocidos que abundaba el sitio. El héroe poseía una fuerza en su mirada desde joven, Ochako lo recordaba, pero allí, ocho años después, se encontraba de pie mirándola como si no existiera nadie más en el gran salón y eso llenó su cuerpo de algo que no entendía aún. Una ansiedad distinta.

─Bakugo ─Saludó ella con una sonrisa─, creímos que ya no vendrías.

Una sonrisa ladina relució en el rostro de Ground Zero sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

─No tenía nada mejor que hacer, Cara redonda. ─Uraraka abrió su boca para contestar pero una pequeña risa salió en su lugar─. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

─Creí que los apodos eran algo de la etapa de academia ─Todos rieron por su comentario─. Es bueno saber que algunos hábitos no cambian.

Sin mediar más palabras, Uraraka se dirigió al asiento en donde se ubicaba antes de tomar la llamada de Michael. Se sentó de vuelta entre Deku y Tsuyu y al levantar la vista, se percató que Bakugo no apartaba sus ojos de ella. Kirishima y Denki le hablaban pero éste parecía más interesado en ella de lo que podrían estarle hablando sus dos amigos. Había algo en su mirada que la hacía sentir extraña.

─¡Ah, adoro esta canción! ─Vociferó Hagakure poniéndose de pie y tomando a Momo de la mano para que la imitara cuando _Follow the river_ se oyó en todo el lugar, causando que más de una persona tuviese la misma reacción que Invisible Girl─. ¡Vamos a bailar!

Momo fue tomada por Toru y a su vez, ésta tomó a Ochako para que las siguiera a la pista de baile. De a poco, más y más personas fueron contagiadas por las tres jóvenes heroínas que comenzaron a bailar al son de Lykke Li y su ritmo tan pegadizo. Sin darse cuenta, Ochako estuvo rodeado de más personas, entre ellos, algunos compañeros suyos que disfrutaban saltando a un ritmo descompasado a la música como Mineta, Eijiro junto a Mina, Denki bailaba alrededor de Jiro quien sólo sentía vergüenza ajena de su amigo. Tenya intentaba moverse más allá de lo que sus movimientos robóticos le permitían en contraste con un, demasiado suelto Aoyama.

Ochako se dirigió hacia la mesa de vuelta al percatarse que Deku, Todoroki, Tsuyu y Tokoyami no dejaban la comodidad de sus asientos. Indignada, tomó la mano de Deku y Shoto para que se levataran y a rastras los llevó hasta la pista. No había mucho que decir por parte de Tsuyu o Tokoyami, no eran muy fans del baile, por lo que se mantuvieron charlando entre ellos, compartiendo tragos y risas.

Cuando _Dancin' _llenó la pista, un grito unánime se disparó al techo con entusiasmo. Todos estaban con dosis distintas de alcohol en ellos, era más sencillo moverse sin sentirse ridículo o incómodo, como Shoji, Koda y Sero moviéndose cada uno con un estilo extraño; por parte de los dos primeros eran como dos troncos meciéndose de un lado a otro, a diferencia de Sero que parecía más versátil con sus raros movimientos.

Uraraka seguía bailando con Yaoyoroz, ambas disfrutando de las canciones que sonaban, pero la sed hizo dar cuenta a la castaña que necesitaban más cervezas. Se acercó a Momo para decirle que iría a comprar más para ellas, a lo que su azabache amiga asintió.

Sus pasos fueron hasta la barra del sitio y vio a Bakugo sentado bebiendo un whisky. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió sencillamente. No lo dudó, se dirigió hasta él.

─Cara Redonda ─Dijo Bakugo cuando ella estuvo a su lado y ella no evitó reír.

─Creí que estarías bailando en estos momentos. ─Bakugo levantó una ceja en respuesta.

─¿Crees en los milagros? ─Preguntó él.

─Soy una chica extraña ─Inició ella sin dejar de mirar los orbes rojizos del hombre─, puedo no creer en Dios pero sí en los milagros.

Katsuki soltó una pequeña sonrisa y bajó su atención a su vaso a medio tomar. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un momento hasta que el barman llegó a ella.

─¿Pueden ser dos vasos de cerveza, por favor? ─Pidió Uravity y antes de que el hombre de la barra pudiese proceder a servirle, otro hombre se introdujo a la conversación.

─Yo invito ─Soltó el desconocido, llamando la atención de los presentes. Era un hombre claramente adinerado por las prendas que vestía, cabello oscuro y gafas─. Una dama como tú debería recibir todos los tragos que quiera.

Ochako sonrió con extrañeza.

─No es necesario, puedo pagarlos ─Respondió ella volviendo a mirar al barman para confirmar que ella pagaría sus bebidas, pero el hombre volvió a interrumpirla.

─Tonterías, deja que te invite ─Insistió.

─No, gracias ─Volvió a negarse Ochako mirándolo ya sin tanta amabilidad─. Puedo pagarme mis tragos.

─Pero… ─El hombre se detuvo cuando vio a Katsuki dejando su asiento para posicionarse junto a Ochako, rodeando sus hombros con su vaso.

─¿Acaso eres sordo? No quiere tu dinero ─Reiteró el rubio. El hombre quería insistir nuevamente pero al mirarlo mejor, reconoció que no era una persona cualquiera que se encontraba bebiendo allí─. No me hagas volar éste lugar.

─Bakugo ─Frenó Ochako, mirándolo con su ceño fruncido.

El hombre, al ver la manera en que Bakugo tenía rodeada a Ochako y al reconocerlo como Ground Zero, echó un paso atrás y se retiró de la barra. Uraraka miró a su ex compañero de academia y éste se encogió de hombros para apartarse de ella.

─Qué bueno que su novio está con usted, señorita ─Comentó el barman entregándole sus dos vasos de cerveza─. Hay personas que no respetan a una mujer sola.

Uraraka frunció el entrecejo con molestia ante el comentario claramente machista del hombre pero la mano de Bakugo sobre su hombro la hizo retroceder. Ella volteó a mirarlo molesta.

─No necesito que me protejan.

─Lo sé ─Respondió su acompañante─. Sólo me divertía.

Ochako lo miró un momento en silencio y él dio su último sorbo de whisky para ponerse de pie y dejar el dinero que correspondía a su consumisión sobre la mesa. Comenzó a caminar con intenciones de marcharse ya del sitio, no tenía mucho por hacer allí pero la voz de Ochako lo detuvo.

─¿No piensas cumplirme un milagro? ─Él volteó a mirarla y ella sonrió─. Vamos, dejaré que espantes abusivos si se da la ocasión.

Él rio por lo bajo y siguió los pasos de Ochako hacia la pista de baile.


	5. Puedo explicarlo

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**«****Puedo Explicarlo**_**»**_

**.**

* * *

Ochako estaba destruida. Con un dolor horrible de cabeza, un rostro que claramente aún no se ha despertado realmente y un humor que sólo empoeoraba a medida que los ruidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes a su alrededor. Era sábado de mañana y ella tenía que trabajar a pesar de todo. Para su alivio, no era la única con resaca un sábado de mañana. Mineta estaba casi igual, sólo que éste no trataba de disimular su malestar a diferencia de ella que intentaba en lo posible terminarse el café negro que tenía entre sus manos que le había dado Tsuyu.

─Si saben que esto es por su culpa, ¿no? ─Dijo Tsuyu mirando a sus dos compañeros y amigos intentando sobrevivir a la resaca que traían encima─. Como sea, Ocha, ¿estás mejor?

La castaña asintió y trató de sonreír a su compañera y amiga desde su escritorio, tenía mucho papeleo para hacer de las últimas misiones, precisamente cuando menos quería estar ligada a ninguna computadora, su trabajo sabatino era ese. Se llevó a sus labios la taza de café y tomó un sorbo profundo, aspirando el aroma que desprendía. Era un excelente modo de calmar el malestar que traía encima.

Su teléfono no dejaba de vibrar ante la llegada de notificaciones, Uraraka lo puso en silencio por ende pues desde que despertó, no paraba de sonar y eso la molestaba aún más. No estaba en condiciones de tener un teléfono tan ruidoso.

─¿Por qué tantos mensajes? ─Preguntó Tsuyu.

─Son notificaciones, pero es igual de odioso. No tengo idea, sólo quiero terminar esto para ir a casa y descansar como se debe ─Respondió Uraraka─. Trabajar con resaca debería de ser un método de tortura.

─Autoinfringida ─Reiteró Froppy y Uraraka se encogió de hombros.

─Emh, Uraraka… ─Habló Mineta desde el otro lado de la oficina enseñándole su teléfono─, creo que deberías mirar tus notificaciones. Eres furor por tu escena con Bakugo.

La mención de Ground Zero de inmediato puso en alerta a Uraraka. ¿Cómo que escena? Sin esperar otra palabra de su compañero, tomó su teléfono y comprobó que fue etiquetada en varias redes sociales como twitter, Facebook e Instagram. No entendía pero cuando abrió Twitter su alma se le cayó por los suelos.

**¿Nueva Pareja formada? El beso apasionado entre Ground Zero y Uravity hizo arder las redes sociales desde temprana hora del día.**

─No… No, no, no ─Repitió y repitió como disco rayado la heroína antigravedad mientras revisaba en otras redes sociales que en realidad, Mineta tenía razón, era furor y sin siquiera estar enterada de eso─. ¡No nos besamos! ─Exhaló molesta y asustada al mismo tiempo, pero la foto estaba allí, tomada desde alguna cámara de alguna persona que ahora mismo estará disfrutando ver su hazaña triunfal.

En una esquina oscura, con luces en tonos rojizos, yacía ella abrazada al cuello de Bakugo y estampándole un beso que, es verdad, lucía muy apasionado. Por parte del héroe, tenía sus manos en su cintura baja, casi rozando el inicio de su trasero con la falda negra que traía.

Uraraka seguía negando histérica ante la situación, no podía ser real, ella no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Ground Zero, apenas y se hablaron esa noche cuando ella lo invitó a bailar.

─Bebiste mucho ayer, Ocha ─Añadió con cierta preocupación Tsuyu, llamando la atención de una muy consternada Uraraka─. ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas?

─¿Recordar qué? ─Temió preguntar pero la duda era más grande.

─Bakugo y tú estaban muy acaramelados ayer en la fiesta ─Habló Mineta ésta vez─, de un momento a otro desaparecieron pero cuando te encontramos, estabas durmiendo en uno de los sofás del local. Bakugo nos pidió que te lleváramos.

─No, no es cierto ─Siguió negando la joven heroína─. Pedí un uber y llegué a casa, yo…

─Tokoyami y yo te llevamos ─Confirmó Tsuyu─. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Ochako se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, incapaz de creer que había hecho el ridículo con Bakugo, lo había expuesto y se había expuesto a sí misma. Lo primero que asaltó su mente fue Michael enterándose de la foto en redes sociales y terminándole a consecuencia de ello. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, debía llamarlo cuanto antes.

La pantalla de su teléfono se iluminó anunciando una llamada y por más que esperaba que no sea Michael, un número desconocido figuraba. No sabía si contestar, ¿podría ser Michael llamándole de otra línea creyendo que no le constestaría si supiera que era él? No, él no era tan rebuscado, era un hombre simple. Si supiese ya lo de la foto, la llamaría y punto.

Dudó un momento pero tomó la llamada finalmente. Cuando contestó y oyó la voz de Bakugo, su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho y su rostro se puso totalmente colorado. Qué vergüenza. ¿Qué pensará de ella?

─_Cara redonda _─Dijo él y a juzgar por su voz, no estaba muy animoso. Bueno, en su defensa, ¿cuándo lo estaba? ─_Necesito hablar contigo._

─Si es por lo de ayer, lo siento, de verdad ─Respondió ella inmediatamente─. Y si es por la fotografía…

─_Hablaremos luego de eso. Necesito un lugar para hablar con tranquilidad _─La interrumpió y ella volvió a golpear su frente con su palma─. _¿Podemos ir a tu departamento? ¿A qué hora sales?_

Ochako miró a Tsuyu y ésta se encogió de hombros, sin saber exactamente qué decirle a su amiga. Tenía que solucionar el asunto de la fotografía de inmediato. Apartó el teléfono de ella y se acercó a Tsuyu.

─¿Puedo salir antes? Necesito solucionar éste desastre cuanto antes ─En su rostro sólo había espacio para la vergüenza. Su amiga no se atrevería a prolongar ese calvario. Asintió y Ochako se lo agradeció. Retomó la conversación con Bakugo─. Estaré en media hora en mi departamento. Te pasaré la dirección.

Quedaron así, él iría a verla y ella tenía que salir cuanto antes de allí y tratar de encontrar una solución para todo el desastre que su ebriedad había ocasionado. Tsuyu tomó su mano y le alentó que si necesitaba algo, ella estaría disponible. Se lo agradeció y salió de su oficina como alma que se lleva el demonio.

* * *

Bakugo llegó a su departamento una hora después de haber llamado, le dio el tiempo suficiente a Uraraka de limpiar un poco el desastre que había suelto por su sala, pues una vez llegó a casa, fue dejando todas sus prendas por el camino hasta llegar (increíblemente) a su cama y dormir profundamente, ni siquiera se había quitado el maquillaje para dormir; grande fue el susto una vez que se miró al espejo y vio el delineador totalmente corrido por sus mejillas.

Ground Zero tocó el timbre y ella abrió unos minutos después, terminaba de cambiarse cuando llegó y una vez abrió la puerta de su casa, le resultó extraño ver a Bakugo vestido con unos yoggies grises, un canguro con la capucha puesta y una chaqueta encima. Llevaba lentes de sol y un humor que no daba pie a bromas sobre su atuendo.

─Adelante ─Invitó Uraraka y lo dejó pasar. Él se quitó los lentes y bajó el gorro de su cabeza, dejando al descubierto sus hebras rebeldes─. ¿Te atacaron los paparazzi?

Él emitió un gruñido en respuesta.

─Llenaron la planta baja de mi edificio ─Respondió él, sentándose en el sofá de doble cuerpo que equipaba la sala─. Fue un suplicio dejar el lugar, tuve que ir por la salida de emergencia posterior.

─Lo lamento ─Se disculpó ella en un hilo de voz, sentándose en el sofá al lado al suyo. Bakugo la miró y ella no pudo sino sonrojarse, ocultando su rostro tras sus manos─. Enserio, lo siento. Todo porque soy mala bebedora, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sucedió. Sólo me desperté con la noticia de que somos la comidilla del momento.

─¿No lo recuerdas? ─Preguntó Bakugo y ella negó con la cabeza─. Escucha, fue una tontería, estábamos ebrios, alguien nos vio y punto. No hay por qué hacer un escándalo por eso.

─Bueno, dile eso a los medios de prensa, porque lo único que hace mi teléfono es vibrar por un nuevo artículo en el cual estoy involucrada, por algo que, francamente, no recuerdo.

─De hecho, eso venía a decirte ─Ella lo miró confusa─. Tampoco me beneficia que se hable de mí sólo por una fiesta en el que besé a alguien. Necesitamos aclarar los hechos de manera pública. ─Ofreció él y ella sintió efusivamente─. ¿Recuerdas el video en donde aparecimos rescatamos a las personas del derrumbe? ─Ochako asintió─, me invitaron a un programa televisivo de noticias para hablar del caso. Seguro recibiste la invitación, porque me informaron que sería contigo la entrevista ─Uravity pasó su atención a su teléfono móvil.

─No lo sé, aún no me notificaron nada al respecto o quizá no lo revisé aún. Mi teléfono nunca estuvo tan bombardeado de notificaciones, si soy franca.

─Confirma tu asistencia al programa y cortemos por lo sano nuestra relación meramente profesional. No quiero tener que usar la salida de emergencias sólo para ir al mercado a comprar cosas para mi casa.

─Lo siento ─Volvió a disculparse Uraraka y él sólo se levantó de su asiento─. Confirmaré mi asistencia, necesitamos librarnos de ésta atención innecesaria. No puedo poner en riesgo mi privacidad por algo así. De un día para otro, pasé a ser sólo la heroína de los rescates, poco conocida por los medios a la sensación sólo por besar a Ground Zero en una fiesta.

─No me hagas lucir como si yo tuviese la culpa ─Comentó con cierta mofa en su voz. Ella sonrió ligeramente─. No estás acostumbrada a ésta atención. Por mi parte, es casi normal, sólo que ahora los chismes tienen más fuerza ya que hay otra persona involucrada.

─Espero que tu club de fans no me espere a la salida de mi oficina para lincharme ─Bromeó ella.

─¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No estoy arruinando ningún club de fans anónimos? ─Urarka le lanzó la almohada pequeña de su sofá en respuesta.

─No me insultes, tengo fans. No son excesivos como el GZ FC, pero son adorables ─Respondió ella─. En realidad, ellos no son mi preocupación ahora mismo. ─Él enarcó una ceja─. Yo… Tengo una relación secreta con alguien, lo mantenemos en silencio para protegernos de los medios, sólo que ahora…

─Están hablando de nosotros dos ─Completó Bakugo y ella asintió─. Descuida, una vez aclarado el asunto, seguirás con tu ritmo de vida acostumbrado.

─Gracias. ─Una pequeña sonrisa fue compartido por ambos y luego, Bakugo dejó su departamento.

Uravity cerró la puerta de su casa una vez despidió a su ex compañero de academia y se recostó por ésta, pensando en que todo tenía una solución. Sólo necesitaba aclarar las cosas de manera pública y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Sí, sólo eso.

Se llevó sus dedos a sus labios y los palpó despacio. ¿En verdad ella besó a Bakugo? ¿Por qué se sentía mal no recordarlo?

Ochako tomó su teléfono y entró a su lista de contactos. Tenía que hablar con Michael, tenía que explicarle que todo es un malentendido y que nada impedirá su relación. Tenía toda la intención de llamarle, es cierto, pero antes de marcarlo, la llamada entrante del mencionado encendió su pantalla. La castaña tragó profundo y al sengundo sonar, contestó la llamada.

─Mickey ─Saludó ella.

─_Ochako _─Dijo él en respuesta. No, no la llamaba "Babe" o "Love". La llamó por su nombre. Supo entonces que él ya estaba al tanto de todo─. _Necesitamos hablar._

Ochako cerró los ojos un momento. No creyó que fuese tan difícil escuchar lo que Michael tenía que decir, pero lo era. Su respiración estaba acelerada al igual que sus latidos. Tantos años ocultando lo suyo para protegerlos y en una noche, mandó todo a la basura.

─Puedo explicarlo ─Dijo y enserio podía─. Escucha…


	6. Entre dulzura y explosiones

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

_**«**_**Dulzura entre explosiones**_**»**_

**.**

* * *

Cuando Bakugo le dijo a Ochako que, a diferencia de ella, él sí estaba acostumbrado a que los medios estén al tanto de casi toda su vida, era cierto. Era horrible y molesto, pero era parte del precio de figurar entre los héroes más conocidos y respetados del medio. Desde que ascendió al Top 5 y luego al 3, cada vez más, no existía mucha privacidad para él, para sus familiares, razón principal por la que él casi ya no veía a sus padres o no solía salir demasiado.

La fiesta de la cara de Mapache fue una de las pocas fiestas a las que decidió ir y más que nada lo hizo por curiosidad. Sí, parecerá ridículo pero quería saciar su curiosidad de ver una vez más a Uraraka. Le generaba tanta incertidumbre, luego de años el volver a verla. Tenía curiosidad en ella.

Pero verla con esa blusa corta y esa falda que dejaba ver sus magníficas piernas, supo que tomó la decisión correcta en ir. No podía dejar de verla ir y venir, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, ver la capa de sudor en su cuello era tentador, maldita sea. Cuando fue hasta él en la barra, la vio sonreír, estaba ebria y hermosa, como sólo un poco de alcohol y música movida podía generar en alguien. Su rostro angelical estaba sonrojado y su respiración acelerada, quería verla así, quería verla sonrojada y con el aliento afuera, quería ser motivo de eso también. Verla allí y mantener distancia era un suplicio.

Luego llegó el borracho que quería invitarle un trago, ella no aceptó y éste siguió insistiendo. Quería hacerlo explotar con sus manos pero se contuvo, ella también lo frenó cuando la amenaza salió de sus labios. La vio molesta y lo entendía; a diferencia de otros hombres que sólo parecían verla como alguien frágil, él la reconocía como una igual. Ella podía haber ejercido violencia para zafarse del hombre sin necesidad de que él interviniese pero ella no era como él y él quería divertirse un poco.

─¿No piensas cumplirme un milagro? ─Él la miró con una ceja levantada y ella sólo sonrió como mejor sabía. No lo pensó mucho, regresó hacia ella y ella lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hasta la pista del baile.

Olía a cerveza, ya que en más de una ocasión, un poco del líquido espumoso cayó por su escote. Cada vez más, la distancia entre ambos se estrechaba y él podía aspirar del aroma propio de su piel en conjunto con la cerveza. Era una maldita droga. No se dio cuenta cuando ella tomó sus manos y giraba para poner su espalda contra el pecho de Bakugo, él no se hacía para atrás y la rodeaba con sus grandes brazos, la atrapaba entre ellos y ella se mecía sensualmente por él.

─¿Qué haces? ─Fue la pregunta que surgió de él como un gruñido en su oreja. Ella volteó un poco su rostro, solamente para responder.

─Bailo ─Volvió a girarse para mirarlo a los ojos y acercarse ahora ella a él hacia su oído─. ¿Por qué? ¿Me temes?

Ella reía como tonta y él no podía dejar de verla, no quería que se apartara de él. Seguía su ritmo y ella ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello, cantaba la canción que sonaba y le decía que cante con ella. Había bebido más vasos de cerveza caliente que circulaba entre ellos, ya no podía estarse en pie y Bakugo supo que ya era momento de sacarla de allí.

─Será mejor que te sientes ─Dijo él y ella hizo un puchero.

─No seas un aguafiestas, si estoy de maravilla ─Dijo ella dando una vuelta sobre sus pies y trastabillando, casi se cayó de espaldas. Él la atrajo hacia él nuevamente y no dejó que ella opusiera resistencia para llevarla a un lugar más alejado de toda la gente. Tenía que hacerla sentar y tomar agua─. Hey, volvamos a la pista. ¿Qué haces?

─Estás ebria, Uraraka ─Respondió él ya sin tanta gracia encima. Él también estaba con mucha ingesta de alcohol pero tenía más experiencia que Uravity, al juzgar por su estado─. Iré por tu amiga, la cara de rana para que te lleve y…

─¡No! Estoy pasando tan bien ─Dijo ella elevando un poco más la voz, tambaleándose sobre sus pies─. No sabes lo bien que me hizo venir, todo es culpa de Michael y su trabajo… No tiene tiempo para mí… Yo sólo quiero bailar contigo.

Bakugo la miró con extrañeza, repitiendo mentalmente el nombre de ese tal Michael y su trabajo. Ella dejó de moverse y recostó su frente por el pecho de Katsuki, sus hombros se comenzaron a mover ligeramente y él comenzó a sentir su camisa húmeda. ¿Estaba llorando? La alejó un poco para mirarla, tomó su mentón y lo levantó sólo para comprobar que tenía razón, ella estaba lagrimeando, dejando correr un poco de su delineador por los costados de sus grandes orbes.

─No quiero estar sola… ─Susurró ella en un hilo de voz.

─No lo estás ─Respondió él, acomodando un mechón castaño rebelde tras su oreja. Ella llevó sus manos hasta su cuello y volvió a recostarse por él. Él no sabía exactamente qué hacer cuando una mujer lloraba, estaba en blanco, pero no la soltaba. Él siguió abrazándola por la cintura y ella siguió lagrimeando en silencio─. No lo estás. ─Repitió.

Ochako se separó un poco de Bakugo y sonrió tiernamente, parecía una niña en esos momentos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas. No supo por qué no la detuvo cuando ella fue acercando sus labios a los de él, pudo haberla parado y haberla llevado a la mesa con su amiga rana, pero no lo hizo. Dejó que ella se acercara a él y fue Bakugo quien culminó la distancia entre ambos. Él la besó y ella se abrazó con mayor fuerza a él. Él hizo lo mismo con sus manos en su cintura, la sentía. El contacto entre sus manos y la cintura descubierta era afrodisiaco para él, quería todo en ella.

Ella profundizó aún más el beso y él mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, recibiendo en respuesta un pequeño gemido que lo hizo hundir sus uñas en la piel de Ochako, el gemido aumentó un poco más. Ella sonrió contra sus labios y lamió sus labios cuando se separó de él. Bakugo no pudo contenerse para besarla nuevamente y ella no opuso resistencia alguna. Sus dedos finos se inmiscuyeron entre las hebras rubias de Katsuki y él bajó un poco más su tacto hacia la cintura baja de la heroína antigravedad, escuchándola ronronear por ello.

Ella se separó de él entonces.

─Esto está mal ─Susurró sin borrar su sonrisa─. Creo que me sentaré un momento.

Él la ayudó a ubicarse en uno de los sofás vacíos que tenía cerca. A penas el trasero de Uraraka tocó el mobiliario, se dejó caer sobre él por completo, cerró sus ojos y como si no hubiesen estado en una fiesta, durmió. Bakugo maldijo a todos los héroes, ¿cómo puede alguien caer dormido como si nada en medio de una fiesta? No tuvo otra opción más que levantarla y tratar de llegar hasta donde su amiga rana se encontraba.

Bakugo repasaba en su mente lo sucedido con Uraraka la noche anterior, luego de visitarla a su departamento. ¿De verdad no lo recordaba? Debía ser sincero, fue un golpe a su orgullo. Él había disfrutado ese beso, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sí, lo hizo; pero ella sencillamente no lo recuerda. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?

─Hey, ¿me estás escuchando? ─Bakugo parpadeó un momento y vio a Kirishima sentado frente a él. Exhaló un suspiro, deshaciéndose de los recuerdos con Uraraka para concentrarse en que su amigo de academia y compañero actual, vino a visitarlo esa tarde.

Ambos yacían en el departamento de Ground Zero y para ser franco, el rubio prefería estar en cualquiero otro sitio, menos en su departamento, pero los recursos de escape comenzaban a agotarse y él debía descansar un poco ya que le correspondía el patrullaje nocturno. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se lo restregó un momento; eso de estar fantaseando con recuerdos era tan penoso que sentía vergüenza de sí mismo.

─No me digas que estuve media hora hablando solo. ─La voz de Eijiro lo hizo retirar sus manos de su cara para mirarlo. El pelirrojo fue quien suspiró ésta vez.

─No habría mucha diferencia. Casi siempre termino ignorándote ─Respondió Bakugo levantándose de su asiento para ir a la cocina. Estar allí lo ponía inquieto y más si estaba Kirishima que sólo lo hacía sentir más ansioso, hablándole del tema de la fotografía que puso a todas las redes sociales ardiendo─. Me arrepentiré de esto, pero ¿qué decías?

─Ah, ¿ahora sí te importa? ─Preguntó indignado Eijiro a su amigo. Bakugo abrió el refrigerador y sacó una jarra con agua, se la sirvió en un vaso, mientras oía a Kirishima hablar─. Como sea, sólo preguntaba por Uraraka. Fuiste a verla, ¿no? ¿Cómo lo tomó?

─Ni siquiera recordó que nos besamos ─Respondió regresando a la sala con su vaso de vidrio lleno─. Le dije sobre ir al programa al cual nos invitaron para intentar aclarar algunas cosas. No es algo irremediable, después de todo, no fue nada de otro mundo. La gente quiere sensacionalizar todo sólo porque ambos somos superhéroes. Mientras más amarilla la historia, más gente habla del asunto. No puedo salir por la maldita puerta principal porque los reporteros y paparazzis están al pendiente.

─Seguro esperan ver salir a Uraraka de tu departamento o algo así. ─Bakugo se encogió de hombros, dando un sorbo a su vaso─. Además, te hablaba de que no todo es negativo, principalmente para ti.

─¿Y eso por qué?

─Estamos hablando de Uravity, una heroína de bajo perfil, pero con una reputación intachable, es un ejemplar de heroína, cuidando de los demás y velando por los heridos. Hace trabajo de rescate, es decir, es muy altruista. ─Comentó.

─¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Por qué me beneficia? ─Preguntó el rubio y Eijiro suspiró─. ¿No sería como que yo le beneficio a ella? Su teléfono no dejaba de recibir notificaciones a consecuencia de la foto, todos hablan de ella ahora.

─Quizá, pero muchos te ven como sólo un héroe que está para el combate, la violencia. ¿No has leído los artículos sobre tu "nueva relación"? ─Bakugo negó, entonces Kirishima sacó su móvil y le enseñó uno de los artículos─. Aquí dicen que hacen una linda pareja y que seguro ella es lo que una persona _"violenta y explosiva"_ como Ground Zero, necesita. ─Bakugo enarcó una ceja─. Hey, no me mires así. Sólo te muestro el artículo.

─¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Mantener la mentira de que somos pareja sólo para mejorar mi posición? ─El asunto comenzaba a molestar a Bakugo. Él no podía tomarse la libertad de afirmar algo así, después de todo, Uraraka estaba en pareja.

Bakugo se llevó una mano a su frente al recordar nuevamente el beso y eso aumentó el mal humor que traía encima. Ella tenía novio y él estaba aún recordando lo sucedido como si fuese un maldito adolescente virgen, mientras ella debía estar con su pareja en esos momentos. Era un idiota.

─No voy a obligarla a algo sólo porque los medios no toleran mi carácter ─Respondió molesto─. Hago suficiente por esta ciudad como para ganarme solo mi posición de Número Uno en la escala de Héroes.

─Escucha, mi intención no es sugerirte que utilices a Uraraka ─Se excusó Eijiro con calma─, sólo que no tomes como que todo lo sucedido, es algo malo. Además, conocemos a Uraraka, tampoco querrá vanagloriarse de tu persona solo por un accidente ocasionado por el alcohol.

Accidente era lastimar a alguien por equivocación o frustrar un rescate. Lo suyo fue una tontería. El malhumor calaba nuevamente en él con solo recordar que Uraraka tenía a alguien más, se preocupaba por su relación y la comprendía, sólo que su maldito ego estaba dolido.

* * *

El día de la entrevista llegó y el primero en aparecer en el set del programa _Heros in the morning_ fue Ground Zero con su traje característico, recibiendo algunos retoques por parte de las maquilladoras, escuchando a la guionista explicarle el modo de desarrollo que tenía el programa. No era muy desconocido para él, ya que en varias ocasiones estuvo allí y solía ver de pasada los programas cuando Kirishima y Mina lo veían desde su computadora.

─¿Sabes si Uravity estará hoy? ─Preguntó una de las maquilladoras. Bakugo se encogió de hombros.

─No soy su maldito niñero ─Respondió sencillamente.

La mujer compartió miradas con la otra maquilladora y se retiraron un momento después. No era noticia la manera de actuar del héroe con habilidades en explosivos, de ahí su poca fama en tratar con los medios u otras personas que no sea su pequeño y cerrado círculo de conocidos.

Un momento después, escuchó la voz de Uraraka no muy lejos. Volteó a verla y estaba disculpándose con las maquilladoras por su tardanza, hablaba sobre un imprevisto que no llegó a prestarle la debida atención. Ochako sintió su mirada y dirigió su vista a él, se acercó un momento después.

─Bakugo, ¿tienes un momento? ─Habló la joven castaña, intentando respirar con normalidad.

─¿Qué sucede? ─Preguntó él─. ¿Tu novio ya se enteró?

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Uraraka respondieron su pregunta y él sólo pudo poner los ojos en blanco. Odiaba esa sensación en su pecho.

─No lo digas tan fuerte, no quiero que nadie lo escuche.

─¿Por qué no sólo dicen que están saliendo y dejan de joder con el asunto del secretismo? ─Habló Bakugo en voz baja─. Tampoco eres tan fea, no entiendo a tu novio.

─¿Tan fea? Eres un idiota. ─Uraraka lo miró indignada─. No necesito darte explicaciones de las decisiones con mi novio, Bakugo.

─Como sea, ¿querías hablar de esto o tienes algo más interesante qué decirme?

Uraraka lo miró molesta, respiró profundo y luego se acercó a él para hablarle al oído. No entendía por qué la cercanía, miró a su alrededor y vio que varias personas dentro del set los observaban. ¿Acaso no era el efecto contrario de lo que ellos buscaban?

─¿Qué haces?

─Necesito pedirte un favor.

─¿Y para eso te acercas tanto? ─Preguntó él y en un amago por alejarse, Uraraka lo tomó por el brazo para impedirlo.

─Sigamos la corriente ─Bakugo la miró sin entenderla─. Escucha, necesito que finjamos que tenemos algo, de seguro nos preguntarán por las fotos en internet además del video del rescate, sólo necesito que no neguemos nada.

─¿Por qué de repente cambiaste de parecer?

─Porque necesito mantener en secreto mi relación ─Ella parecía alterada y él no sabía por qué insistir tanto en el asunto de exponerse ante los medios. Ella pareció entender su confusión, se encogió de hombros─. Michael me llamó hace unos días. Ya está al tanto de todo el chisme y también de lo que realmente sucedió, pero cree que lo mejor es seguir el juego de los medios. Sólo… Sólo ayúdame ahora y prometo compensártelo de alguna manera posible.

La guionista se acercó a ellos y le dio las últimas indicaciones antes de que Bakugo pudiese responder al pedido de Uraraka. Les colocaron los micrófonos y les indicó el momento en el que debían entrar. Las luces del set se apaciguaron, entendiendo que las cámaras se apagaron por el momento y que era cuando ellos debían entrar a ubicarse.

El presentador se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

─Es realmente un honor que héroes de su altura estén en éste programa ─Dijo el hombre, invitándolos a sentar junto a él─. Bueno, seguro ya les habrán informado de la temática del programa; hablaremos un poco de sus inicios, mostraremos el video en cuestión y habrá un momento para responder preguntas de algunos fans presentes. Si creen que la pregunta es muy personal, sólo tienen que pasar de ella. Aquí respetamos el espacio de los invitados.

─En verdad se lo agradecemos ─Dijo Uraraka, era quien estaba sentada más próxima a la mesa del presentador. Bakugo estaba junto a ella, manteniendo silencio.

Cuando las luces regresaron, una oleada de aplausos se oyó como cortina del programa ante los tantos televidentes que seguían desde distintos medios. Las luces siempre eran molestas, Bakugo odiaba esos programas y al juzgar por la forma en la que Uraraka se encontraba tan tiesa en su asiento, supo que era la primera vez que participaba de uno.

Como lo había dicho el presentador del programa, los presentaron con sus nombres de Héroes y recrearon un poco el cómo inició su carrera en el mundo de combatir el crimen. Uraraka comenzó a reaccionar y contestaba las preguntas del presentador con sencillez, aún parecía que las luces y las personas superaban un poco su confianza, pero trataba de que no se notara.

─Entonces, ¿ustedes eran compañeros? ─Preguntó el presentador a lo que Uraraka asintió─. ¿Qué pueden contarnos de su relación en ese entonces? ¿Eran amigos? Porque en el video que se hizo viral de ambos, se ve que claramente, son buenos trabajando en equipo.

El video del rescate comenzó a reproducirse en la pantalla gigante detrás de ellos, por lo que ambos héroes se giraron un poco para mirar. Los vítores y gritos de la audiencia presente se hacía sentir, haciendo sonreír a Uraraka.

─No, sólo éramos compañeros. Después de ocho años, volvimos a encontrarnos ─Respondió Ground Zero.

─¿Pero se mantenían en contacto?

─No.

─¿Pero qué llevó a que ocho años pasaran para volver a trabajar juntos? ─Bakugo miró a Uraraka, ésta ya no tenía la sonrisa de hace un momento. Nadie sabía sobre la situación de su translado a Nueva York, sólo sus compañeros de la UA y los docentes. Su mutismo fue inmediato y hasta el presentador se dio cuenta de ello─. ¿Uravity? ¿Sigues con nosotros?

─Si… ─Respondió avergonzada─. Yo… Tuve que dejar Tokyo por una cuestión personal. Me transfirieron a otra academia de héroes.

─Y, tras estos ocho años transcurridos, ¿cuál fue la impresión que tenías de Ground Zero? ─Algunos gritillos emocionados se escucharon, claramente sabían con qué tintes lo preguntaba, por lo que Uraraka miró a su rubio compañero.

─Que había crecido bastante ─Todos rieron por el comentario, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del aludido─, claramente el crecimiento profesional era otro rasgo en él que no pasé por alto. Es muy impresionante verlo trabajar.

─Qué linda, de verdad son hermosas palabras, Uravity ─Dijo el hombre que dirigía el programa─. Bueno, tenemos unos diez minutos más para responder algunas dudas de los televidentes. Comenzamos con… ─Algunas luces comenzaron a enfocar a algunas personas en el público. Las luces se centraron en una joven mujer rubia con una remera blanca que decía _Ground Zero FC_─. Sí, la fan de nuestro héroe favorito.

─Hola, sí… Quisiera saber qué sucede entre ustedes. No hubo declaraciones después de que su fotografía fue colgada en twitter. ¿Qué podrían decir a los fans? ─La chica era conscisa y claramente estaba esperando sacar una jugosa información.

Una mirada fue compartida entre ambos héroes por la pregunta tan directa. Bakugo pudo interpretar los ojos de Ochako que buscaban clemencia en él. ¿Tanto necesitaba guardar las apariencias de su novio que prefería lanzarse a la boca de los medios? Suspiró molesto.

─Lo que sea que hagamos de manera privada, no compromete nuestro desempeño como héroes ─Fueron las palabras de Ground Zero ante la pregunta.

Una mano se levantó entre el público y la luz se dirigió hasta otra mujer, de aspecto mayor, vestía una playera negra y unos lentes de vista.

─Sigue sin responder la pregunta inicial. ¿Es así de intratable o sólo en éstas entrevistas? ─La segunda persona fue más directa y con palabras menos amigables que la primera.

Bakugo odiaba esas preguntas sobre su carácter. Es cierto, no era de los héroes más sociables ni el primero en las listas sobre buen trato o amabilidad, pero estaba en las calles, haciendo el trabajo rudo que ya no podía tomar la policía por el nivel de rigor que se pedía. Se arriesgaba por hacer una ciudad mejor y lo primero que objetaban era su trato.

─Escúchame bien…─Inició Bakugo con molestia clara en su voz, pero la mano de Uraraka se posicionó sobre su rodilla, llamando su atención.

─Creo que tu pregunta, antes de llegar a calificar como una, sólo intenta desmeritar la persona de Ground Zero ─Habló Uraraka con tranquilidad, sin mostrar la molestia que le causó el comentario de la mujer en el público─. Lo que él quiso decir con su respuesta, fue que nuestra principal prioridad es velar por su bienestar. Cumplimos nuestra tarea lo mejor que podemos, pero también somos seres humanos, tenemos una vida además de la pública y también libramos batallas que sólo nosotros conocemos. Les pido, con todo cariño, que traten de apoyarnos y comprendernos en ese sentido.

Bakugo no podía dejar de observar a Uraraka, sus palabras fueron dulces pero eran firmes, claras. No había duda en ellas. Entonces, ella dirigió su atención a él, enseñándole su mano en claro gesto de apoyo. Él volvió a mirar los ojos castaños de Ochako, eran dulces, poseían un brillo particular que sólo llegó a encontrar en ella. Suspiró y tomó la mano de su ex compañera de academia, logrando que los gritos y vítores se hiciesen oír con más fuerza.

El programa terminó con el mensaje de Uraraka revolucionando las redes sociales, compartiendo sus palabras en todos los medios posibles, capturando la imagen de ambos tomados de la mano en respuesta a si ellos estaban juntos como pareja y dejaron que todo el internet y los medios de comunicación, confirmaran lo obvio.


	7. Lo que un héroe hace

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO VII**

_**«**_**Lo que hace un héroe**_**»**_

**.**

* * *

"**GROUND ZERO Y URAVITY CONFIRMAN RELACIÓN EN PROGRAMA DE TELEVISIÓN"**

**.**

_**/LA PAREJA DEL MOMENTO: GROUVITY SE VOLVIÓ TENDENCIA EN POCOS DÍAS./**_

_**.**_

_**«**_**_FANS CONFUNDIDOS: ¿Relación real o Marketing barato?_**_**»**_

_**.**_

Todo tipo de encabezados circulaban por varias páginas en internet, los enlaces empapaban las redes sociales con la nueva pareja confirmada por los medios. El video de Uravity defendiendo a su pareja actual, dio pio a todo tipo de comentarios, siendo la mayoría los que iniciaron el hashtag #_GROUNVITY_ como motivo de apoyo a la pareja que iniciaba su relación a ojos de los demás.

Y sin embargo, los comentarios negativos no se quedaban atrás.

Uraraka se cansó de usar su cabello como modo de terapia personal para calmar su ansiedad ante tantas notificaciones y menciones en artículos, de verdad no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, no de ese tipo. Extrañaba la época en la que su mayor presencia se realizaba a través de videos o fotos en donde ella aparecía de casualidad en algún rescate. Las fotos difuminadas o mal enfocadas eran sus favoritas, en parte, el anonimato siempre fue una virtud para ella.

Por un lado, una parte de ella estaba arrepentida de dar el salto de fe ante los medios confirmando algo que en realidad, no existía; la única verdad en todo el asunto fue un beso que ni siquiera recordaba con una persona que, prácticamente, apenas conocía. Si hizo lo que hizo fue porque Michael creyó que la mejor manera de que su relación perdurara, era utilizando a Bakugo de pantalla.

─_Babe, no estoy molesto contigo _─Dijo Michael una vez que Uraraka le explicara todo lo sucedido el día de la fiesta─_, si te llamo no es para reclamarte pero sí me tranquiliza saber que sólo fue una noche de ebriedad, nada más._

─En verdad lo siento ─Respondió nuevamente Ochako arrepentida─. Bakugo tuvo una idea fantástica y fue la de aclarar todo a través de un programa al cual fuimos invitados ambos.

─_¿Y en verdad crees que va a solucionar eso? _─La pregunta de Michael dejó dubitativa a su novia, que no sabía cómo tomar esa pregunta─. _Ochako, si intentan aclarar las cosas, sólo conseguirán embarrarse más. Luego comenzaran las preguntas hacia cada uno, si en verdad no salen con nadie más y en verdad no quiero que terminen llegando a lo que tenemos nosotros._

─Sí, pero…

─_Son dos años y medio de relación y todo fue gracias a que no dejamos que nadie lo sepa. _─Sus palabras tenían sentido para Ochako y la angustia en su pecho parecía disminuir a medida que lo oía hablar─. _¿Por qué no siguen la corriente del asunto?_

─¿De qué hablas? Sería utilizar a Bakugo para cubrirnos.

─_Pero él también podría beneficiarse contigo, ¿no lo crees?_

Cuando Michael lo sugirió aquello, en realidad no sabía muy bien en qué podría beneficiarse una persona como Bakugo Katsuki de una relación falsa con alguien de tan bajo perfil como ella. Finalmente, las deducciones de las personas sería que era ella quien estaría más próxima a recibir beneficios de él, ya que se volvería famosa y más vista por los medios, algo que, sinceramente, no buscaba.

Su teléfono no dejaba de vibrar por toda la revuelta de su nuevo _hashtag_, volviéndola cada vez más irascible. Odiaba eso. Tomó su móvil y con determinación, lo colocó en silencio para dejarlo en la mesa de la cocina de su departamento. Tendría menos distracciones con el móvil fuera, de todas maneras, sus misiones las recibía en la oficina para mayor organización.

Ya estaba de salida, por lo que no le importó dejar el móvil en su cocina y marcharse al trabajo para continuar sus labores. Tenía la necesidad imperiosa de llegar cuanto antes a la oficina y tomar todas las misiones que lleguen sólo para tranquilizar su mente. El estar en contacto con la ciudad, utilizando su quirk y ayudando a otros, era la mejor terapia que encontraba en esos momentos.

Una vez llegó a su oficina, su atención fue directamente a las pantallas seleccionadoras de misiones. Estuvo un momento leyéndolas y vio que había una nueva misión que requería habilidades físicas y estratégicas para incursionar el traslado de villanos a una cárcel de mayor seguridad. Era categoría B por el nivel de exposición a posibles peligros, le resultó interesante la misión y la tomó de inmediato.

─Vaya, eso es raro ─La voz de un compañero suyo la hizo voltear a mirar a su lado. Ichibana Garou era un héroe de habilidades mentales, era excelente con la telequinesis y un excelente compañero para alguien como ella, cuyos quirk se relacionaban bien─. Disculpa la intromisión, es sólo que no sueles tomar misiones así.

─Bueno, a veces hay que variar, ¿no crees? ─Respondió Ochako a su compañero, Mental High. Él sonrió en respuesta.

─Creo que te acompañaré entonces ─Ochako lo miró con curiosidad─, es bueno variar un poco.

Ella sólo asintió a su compañero y marcharon hacia la penitenciaría estatal que solicitó refuerzos.

Ochako poco y nada hablaba con Mental High pero siempre le resultó ser una persona agradable. Era un hombre joven de quizá veintitantos años, tez morena, ojos oscuros y cabello al ras de la cabeza. Utilizaba un casco que amplificaba sus ondas neuronales para brindar mayor fuerza a su quirk. El trayecto hacia la misión fue tranquila, su compañero era entretenido, parecía que siempre tenía algo qué sacar a colación para una conversación fluida.

Llegados al lugar, cuando los héroes se encontraron con otros dos más que tomaron la misión de traslado, a Ochako le sorprendió ver a Bakugo allí en compañía de otro compañero suyo que era conocido como Lizardton, un híbrido de elementales, un hombre con aspecto robusto y cuya piel parecían escamas verdes cual lagarto y cuyo quirk, además de fuerza sobrehumana, era la dominación de sedimentos encontrados en el aire o agua para conformar armas a su gusto. No sabía mucho sobre él, además de una apariencia silenciosa y estoica.

─Cara rendonda ─Mencionó Bakugo al verla y aquel apodo, llamó la atención de los presentes.

─¿Esa es la manera en que llamas a tu novia? ─Preguntó divertido Garou─. No tienes modales, Ground Zero.

─No es de tu incumbencia ─Finalizó el rubio lo suficientemente serio como para frenar otros comentarios. Ochako suspiró profundo y fue hasta su supuesto novio para tomar su brazo.

─Es un apodo de cariño. ─Uraraka miró a los demás héroes y luego sonrió a Bakugo─. Tómalo con calma ─Susurró.

Los héroes se dirigieron hasta los dirigentes de la penitenciaria para ponerse al tanto de la situación. No era una misión complicada en el trayecto a realizar, pero sí en la posibilidad de que secuaces de los presos, intenten atentados para rescatarlos.

Era una camioneta blindada la que debía llevar a los villanos en su interior, cada uno de ellos con collares y esposas que anulaban cualquier tipo de quirk, los veía cirtamente en desventaja. Los héroes que acudieron al llamado, se movilizaban en dos camionetas semejantes, una delante y otra detrás de la misma que trasladaba a los villanos, ambas igual de blindadas y con las ventanas lo suficientemente oscuras para impedir identificar quien iba adentro.

El trayecto parecía tranquilo, por más de que los cuatro héroes estaban atentos a todo lo que podría llegar a suceder. Ochako miraba a sus alrededores, valiéndose de pantallas que transmitían lo que drones sobrevolando la carretera, les enseñaba.

─No hay inconveniente aparente ─Acotó Mental High─, creí que sería más complicado.

─En realidad, las posibilidades de ataque son altas ─Respondió Ochako, tendiéndole los expedientes de los villanos trasladados─. Son peligrosos y algunos son líderes de organizaciones criminales que, gracias al trabajo de héroes infiltrados en sus filas, lograron capturar.

─Wow, sí que eres interesante, Uravity ─Elogió su compañero, llamando su atención─. Eres lista y sabes leer el contexto de las misiones, pero me llama la atención tu elección. ─Uraraka levantó una ceja confundida─. Me refiero a Ground Zero. ¿En verdad son pareja?

─No entiendo a dónde quienes llegar, Ichibana-san ─Dijo Uraraka un poco molesta.

─No pareces el tipo de chica que se deja llevar por el "atractivo violento y tóxico" que representa Ground Zero ─Respondió. Uraraka volvió su atención a la pantalla donde figuraban las imágenes de los drones y algo comenzó a inquietarla.

Las imágenes parecían distorsionadas, como que perdían señal, no estaban nítidas y cada vez menos visibles. La transmisión se cortó entonces y Uraraka dejó de escuchar lo que Mental High decía. Se enderezó en el asiento y miró la camioneta que iba delante de ellos, en la que debían ser trasladados los villanos.

─No puede ser… ─Susurró Ochako─. Algo no está bien aquí.

─¿De qué hablas? ─Preguntó su compañero─. Vamos bien, el vehículo sigue allí y… ¿Por qué no hay imagen en la pantalla? ─Preguntó.

─¿Dónde estamos? ─Preguntó Ochako al percatarse que iban ingresando a un Puente.

─Estamos por cruzar el puente Eitai ─Informó el chofer de la camioneta.

No eran los únicos vehículos que circulaban sobre el famoso puente que se encontraba por encima del Río Sumidagawa. Era uno de los más concurridos y ellos habían tomado esa ruta por ser la más cercana a la penitenciaría de mayor seguridad de la zona. Ochako no dejaba de observar la imagen de la camioneta delante de ellos e intentar dar con los drones que debían estar encima de ellos.

La radio que comunicaba a las tres camionetas comenzó a sonar y la voz de Bakugo se oyó en ella.

─_¡Es una trampa! _─Antes de que Ground Zero pudiese decir más, una explosión se ubicó en la parte baja del puente y haciendo volar el suelo del mismo junto a todos los vehículos que en él circulaban, incluyendo a las tres camionetas que debían transportar posibles riesgos con ellos.

Uravity tocó el techo interior de la camioneta para suspeder la caída y Mental High salió de la cabina, ubicándose sobre el techo, ayudando luego a Uravity a hacer lo mismo, ambos eran los indicados para intentar frenar la caída de todos. Mental High activó su quirk frenando la caída de varios vehículos cercanos, incluyendo las camionetas que estaban comprometidas con la misión.

Uravity vio el vehículo en la que iban los villanos ser suspendida en el aire por Mental High, pero unas manos gigantes de agua se levantaron del río, aprisionando entre ellas a la camioneta en cuestión.

─¡Cara redonda! ─Gritó Ground Zero desde la camioneta suspendida en el aire─. Encárgate de los vehículos, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto.

Ella asintió y fue saltando de escombro a auto que caía para arrebatarle gravedad y utilizarlos de camino seguro para ayudar a toda persona que apeligraba con la caída. Se movía con toda la rapidez que podía, pero había muchos vehículos que ya estaban por colisionar contra el agua. No lo dudó, se lanzó a la nada con la intención de llegar a los autos que más próximos a estrellarse estaban y con un simple toque, los hacía suspenderse en el aire y volver a saltar sobre ellos para seguir tomando la gravedad de los objetos e impedir que las personas dentro de ellos, sufrieran algún percance.

La estrategia de los villanos fue bien pensada, había elegido un puente para hacer explotar por la concurrencia que tenían. ¿Alguien habrá filtrado información o el hecho de ir en esa dirección fue también parte de la emboscada?

Oyó explosiones en el aire y vio a Bakugo y a Lizardton combatir sobre los vehículos suspendidos en el aire contra los secuaces que venían a rescatar a sus líderes. Uno de ellos controlaba el agua, al igual que Rainy e intentaba poner en peligro a más civiles, pero no parecía presente, pues los que combatían contra Bakugo y Lizardton, eran de quirk de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mental High controló el impulso del agua con su mente lo suficiente para frustrar sus intenciones, pero Ochako vio el cansancio en su rostro, era de esperarse, ayudó a estabilizar a todos los vehículos que cayeron, incluyendo los que los transportaban a ellos mismos.

─¡Mental High! ─Gritó Uraraka y trató de ir hasta él, pero se lo impidió.

─No te preocupes por mí. Saca a todos los involucrados lejos de aquí. ─Ella no esperó a que dijera nada más, asintió y fue moviendo a todos los autos que ella había tocado hacia la tierra firme.

Cuando Garou no pudo controlarlo más, un hilo de sangre se escapó por sus fosas nasales, sus ojos parecían infundidos en sangre y el agua que intentaba apaciguar, lo aprisionó para hundirlo en el río. Uraraka gritó su nombre y entonces fue a lanzarse hacia él, una vez el último vehículo fue puesto de vuelta en tierra segura.

El sonido de las explosiones y la lucha en sí se volvió irrelevante cuando ella ingresó al río por su compañero y a medida que más se introducía en él, era consciente de quién estaba detrás de todo el quirk de agua. Era Swamp Man, un villano con control sobre todo líquido existente, volviéndolo tan espeso a tal punto de generar un cuerpo casi sólido del agua.

Ochako trató de librar a su compañero de la trampa líquida del villano pero parecía imposible. A ese ritmo, ambos terminarían ahogándose. Nadaba tan rápido como podía pero su cuerpo fue perdiendo fuerzas, ya no pudo controlar su respiración y el agua comenzó a ingresar en ella. De a poco, su vista se nubló por completo.

Sintió un empuje casi violento y el agua dejó de aprisionar su cuerpo. Perdió el conocimiento un segundo después.

…

Vio a su madre sentada en el sofá de la sala, llevaba un cuenco de madera en donde se ubicaban mandarinas que ella pelaba con paciencia y cariño. No supo por qué estaba en su antigua casa y veía a su madre pelando mandarina. Su madre la miró y sonrió con ternura. Sus labios se abrieron, pronunciando algo que no entendía, no la escuchaba y eso comenzó a inquietarle. Quiso dar un paso hacia ella pero entonces, sus recuerdos se esfumaron y ella abrió los ojos.

El rostro de Bakugo estaba encima suyo, húmedo con el cabello goteándole encima de su rostro. Ella comenzó a toser y a escupir toda el agua que había entrado dentro suyo.

─Uraraka, ¿estás bien? ─La voz de Bakugo seguía sonando lejana, pero su tacto sobre su espalda, era cálido a pesar de estar completamente empanado.

¿Era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre? No se detuvo a pensar en eso, no cuando luchaba por volver a respirar. Su mente era un torbellino de imágenes, pensó en su compañero Garou y lo buscó con la mirada, respiró tranquila cuando lo vio con una toalla sobre los hombros y a Lizardton junto a él.

Uraraka vio a Bakugo a su lado y fue la primera vez que se percató del estado de su rostro. Lucía preocupado, se le fruncían las cejas en el entrecejo de una manera peculiar, quiso tocarlo pero se contuvo.

─Bakugo… ─Susurró─. ¿Qué pasó?

─Vinieron los refuerzos justo a tiempo ─Respondió Bakugo mirando en dirección a donde se encontraban más personas, más superhéroes acumulando los cuerpos inconscientes de los villanos que intentaron darle libertad a sus líderes, los cuales estaban siendo cargados en otra camioneta─. Estaban pendientes de nuestro trayecto, aparecieron cuando las cosas no pudieron controlarse más. ─Volvió a escuchar la voz de Bakugo con la misma seriedad de siempre, pero cuando volteó a mirarla, ya no tenía el entrecejo con la expresión de preocupación encima─. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarte al agua sin un plan de rescate? Maldita imprudencia la tuya, Cara Redonda.

─¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ─Inquirió ella molesta por su tono de voz y porque le dolía el pecho al respirar─. ¿Qué lo dejara ahogarse?

─¡Tu misión no era rescatarlo a él, maldita sea!

Uraraka lo miró incrédula ante sus palabras y Bakugo sólo maldijo por lo bajo. No dijo nada más, sólo se alejó de ella. Ochako lo vio marcharse y el pecho siguió doliéndole, pero ya no era sólo por el agua que ingresó a su sistema. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella y al voltearse, vio a Ichibana, sonriéndole con ligereza. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella lo aceptó.

─¿Estás bien? ─Preguntó él, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza─. Gracias por la ayuda.

Ochako emitió una mofa en respuesta.

─Gran ayuda fui. ─Comentó con sarcasmo. En verdad no quería mirar a su compañero para mostrarle los ojos vidriosos que traía encima.

─Regresaste por tu compañero, ¿no? ¿No es eso lo que hacen los héroes?

Uraraka le devolvió la sonrisa sin tantos ánimos, seguía sintiendo que su contribución sólo ocasionó más problemas. La policía estaba apresando a los villanos y los héroes que llegaron de último momento, fueron los encargados de trasladar a los malhechores ésta vez.

Unos paramédicos se acercaron a ellos para brindarles más toallas, pero Ochako sólo quería marcharse de allí.


	8. Lo que poca gente se da cuenta

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

_**«**_**Lo que pocas personas se dan cuenta**_**»**_

**.**

* * *

Seguía repitiendo en su mente, una y otra vez, la expresión de decepción que Uraraka le dedicó ese día cuando él le dijo que salvar a su compañero no era la misión real. En parte, sabía que tenía razón; si él hubiese sido atrapado por un villano, la misión continuaba y de no haber tenido refuerzos, ella habría puesto en apuros la misión, ya que los secuaces estaban consiguiendo lo que querían: agotarlos y llevarse con ellos a sus líderes encarcelados.

Volvió a gruñir molesto. Por más que sabía que tenía razón, se sentía como la mierda. ¿Por qué los ojos de Uraraka eran tan expresivos? Odiaba el poder leerla con facilidad.

─Hey, estás por echar espuma. ─La voz de Ashido Mina sólo hizo que gruñera más fuerte, ella no disimulaba la gracia de verlo tan molesto─. ¿Misión fallida?

─Métete en tus problemas, cara de mapache.

Después de la misión inconclusa del Puente Eitai (continuada por otros héroes involucrados), Bakugo regresó a la central de su agencia para tomar otra misión pero no había nada nuevo o todo estaba tomado ya por sus demás compañeros de trabajo. Estaba sentado entonces en la sala-comedor del lugar, bebiendo agua y tratando de hacer pasar los nervios que no hacían más que crecer dentro suyo.

La llegada de Mina sólo empeoraba las cosas.

─No me digas, ¿problemas de parejas? ─La mirada fulminante de Katsuki fue tan aterradora que Mina supo que dio en el clavo y no pudo sino echar a reír─. Maldición, no creí que llegaría el día en que te vería sufriendo por algo así.

─¿Quieres morir?

─Ya, ya ─Ashido trató de contener las carcajadas pero parecía inútil. Bakugo se levantó de su asiento, frustrado─. Hey, espera. ¿Quieres hablarlo?

─¿Qué carajos_?_ Yo no "hablo" de mis problemas y menos lo haría contigo ─Bakugo tomó el pomo de la puerta con toda intención de salir, pero las palabras de Mina lo detuvieron.

─Si sabes que Uraraka y yo somos amigas, ¿no? ─Él la miró por encima del hombro, haciéndola sonreír─. Si me cuentas qué sucedió, puedo darte una mano con ella.

Bakugo frunció el ceño en respuesta, no muy convencido de las intenciones de su compañera. Si había algo que odiaba, además de las personas que se inmiscuían en sus asuntos, era recibir ayuda de ese tipo de personas.

─¿Tú qué ganarías con ayudarme? ─Mina sonrió ampliamente.

─¿Acaso no es suficiente el escucharte "hablar" de tus problemas y formar una bonita amistad? ─Él rodó los ojos y salió del cuarto de cocina. Mina volvió a gritarle para que esperara─. ¡Bien, bien, no me burlaré de nada relacionado a lo que sea que le hiciste a Uraraka!

─¡Yo no…!

─Como sea, ni siquiera tienes que contarme qué paso, tarde o temprano las noticias me pondrán al día; ya sabes, son tendencia de los medios como la pareja que no deja de sorprender a todos ─Ella levantó ambas manos en modo de paz─. Sólo te diré algo y lo haré porque adoro a Uraraka y no quiero que un patán como tú lo arruine con ella.

─No soy un patán.

─Es lo que los patanes dicen ─Se defendió la de piel rosada─. Como sea, sólo habla con ella, pero de forma civilizada. Discúlpate si es necesario, pero no dejes pasar mucho tiempo.

─¡Maldita sea, no la obligué a tirarse al agua por su compañero! ─Bakugo se despeinó aún más sus hebras rubias ante la idea de tener que disculparse. Él no hacía esas cosas. Disculparse implicaba asumir que estaba equivocado y él no se equivocaba, carajo.

─Maldita sea, estás celoso ─Otorgó Mina sin borrar su sonrisa del rosto, él la miró molesto─. ¡Tendrán sexo de reconciliación! Es uno de los mejores. Suelo hacer enfadar a Eijiro, sólo para conseguirlo.

─¡Carajo, no me des detalles, ninfómana!

Las palabras de Ashido lo tomaron por sorpresa, ni siquiera estaba en discusión la intimidad entre ellos, después de todo estaban fingiendo ser pareja a consecuencia de un sencillo beso y que el idiota del novio secreto de Uraraka prefirió eso antes que aclarar el malentendido. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, necesitaba salir de allí. Le abrumaba los comentarios de su compañera.

Miró su teléfono y pensó en las palabras de su compañera. ¿Debía hablar con Uraraka? Volvió a guardar su móvil en el bolsillo de su traje y se dirigió a hacer un recorrido por la ciudad. No había misiones, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese encontrar algo por su cuenta. El patrullaje siempre le ayudaba a despejar la mente y lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, era eso.

* * *

Llegó la noche y Bakugo regresó a su departamento. Hizo todo lo que pudo desde las calles para poder evitar a los reporteros ubicados cerca de su edificio, que cuando llegó, ya no había nadie. Estaba agotado, así que fue a su piso con intenciones de asearse.

Nuevamente las palabras de Mina regresaron a su mente. Intentó apartarlas para meterse a bañar. Sólo necesitaba un buen baño, esclarecer sus ideas y dormir. Estuvo un buen rato bajo el agua de la ducha golpeándole la espalda, apoyaba las manos contra el azulejo de tonos grises, cerraba los ojos y trataba de relajarse pero aún le resultaba difícil olvidar los ojos de Uraraka mirándolo tan sorprendida y decepcionada de él. Necesitaba hablar con ella, sino su mente no le dejaría descansar.

Salió del baño y tomó su teléfono para marcarla. Sonó largo rato pero nadie contestaba. Volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Una vez más, nada. Uraraka no contestaba. ¿Lo estará evitando? ¿Pudo haberle sucedido algo? Lo ignoraba, pero esa idea resonó un poco más fuerte en su interior.

Debía hablar con ella.

Se vistió con ropa cómoda, unos jeans holgados, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta encima, después de todo, las noches en Tokyo eran frescas. Bajó a planta baja y pidió un taxi para ir hasta la residencia de su _novia falsa_. No vivían muy distanciados, eran barrios ciertamente cercanos, sólo que donde ella se encontraba, era uno más tranquilo, las residencias eran pequeñas y con un costo de suelo, más barato que los rodeaban su propia zona.

Recordaba el departamento de Uraraka, el edificio era pequeño, de cinco niveles con cuatro departamentos por piso. No había mucho ruido en los alrededores y le resultó un lugar ideal para vivir. Uraraka había elegido bien.

Cuando llegó, volvió a marcarla sin recibir contestación alguna de su parte. Comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Estaría en su residencia? Bajó del taxi una vez pagó el trayecto y fue al interior del edificio. Tomó el ascensor, recordaba que ella se encontraba en el segundo nivel y era el primer departamento del mismo. Tocó el timbre pero nadie contestaba. Volvió a mirar su teléfono, eran las nueve y media de la noche, ¿dónde podría estar?

_De seguro con el novio secreto_, pensó. Era un idiota por estar allí. Quizá salió con él o él estaba allí con ella. Maldita sea, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué tomó el consejo de la cara de Mapache después de todo? Era igual de inútil que el idiota de Kirishima.

─¿Bakugo? ─El aludido se volvió enseguida a sus espaldas cuando escuchó la voz del motivo principal de su ansiedad. Uraraka estaba de pie ante él con un vestido ligero color rosa viejo, unos bolsillos grandes blancos y unos zapatos deportivos de igual color. Bajó la vista a sus manos y la vio cargando dos bolsas de supermercado con verduras y otras cosas más con ella─. ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Te estuve llamando ─Respondió él─. ¿Dónde tienes el móvil?

─Lo dejé en la cocina en silencio. ─Él la miró con una ceja enarcada, ella sólo suspiro─. No estoy acostumbrada a tener el teléfono tan activo. Me sofoca.

─¿Y si ocurría una emergencia, cara redonda? ─¿En verdad vino a su departamento, sólo para reclamarle eso? ¿Qué carajos le sucedía?

─Pareces agotado ─Ella ignoró su comentario, sonrió con un poco más de ligereza─. ¿Quieres pasar? Traje para preparar mi cena, pero creo que alcanzará para ambos.

─¿No tienes compañía? ─Se arrepintió de decirlo pero no quería ser el mal tercio esa noche. Suficiente tenía con la batalla mental que se atoraba dentro suyo.

Uraraka negó y abrió la puerta de su departamento para dejarlo pasar. Él la ayudó con las bolsas y vio el teléfono en la mesa de la cocina, tal y como ella se lo había dicho.

─¿Te gusta el chop suey? ─Preguntó ella y él asintió─. Entonces, cenarás bien esta noche. No soy humilde cuando se trata de cocinar.

A Bakugo le resultó extraño el humor de Uraraka, no parecía molesta en lo absoluto, hasta resultaba animada.

La vio tomar su teléfono y puso música desde su reproductor, en una selección aleatoria de Dua Lipa, iniciando con _Be the _one. No le molestaba en absoluto escuchar ese tipo de estilos musicales, pero él prefería el rock de los 80' o el pop de los 90'.

─¿Quieres ayudarme con la cena? ─Preguntó ella y él se encogió de hombros en respuesta─. Algo me dice que tienes buen gusto culinario.

─No pienso negarlo ─Sonrió ladinamente.

Ambos se ubicaron en la cocina para preparar la cena. No hablaron mucho al comienzo, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, él cortaba las verduras y ella ponía al fuego la olla donde cocinaría, echando un pequeño chorro de aceite para darle cocción rápida y jugosa a las verduras.

Tanto Bakugo como Uraraka tenían un ritmo distinto; él era rápido y bruto, mientras que ella se tomaba su tiempo y parecía que sus manos bailaban mientras se movían de un lado a otro para disponer las cosas como mejor creía. Era un ritmo fuera de compás y en más de una ocasión, sus cuerpos se chocaron de frente.

La cena no tardó mucho. Él colocó los platos en el desayunador y la olla humeante desprendía un olor magnífico que le abrió el apetito. Uraraka sirvió en los platos las porciones para cada uno y se sentó junto él.

─No estoy acostumbrada a las cenas en compañía ─Dijo ella distraídamente, jugando con su comida─. ¿Me dirás por qué viniste aquí? No creo que sea porque querías cenar conmigo.

Es verdad, él no había dicho sus intenciones tras ir a buscarla de noche. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Ella tampoco se lo había preguntado en un inicio, sencillamente lo hizo pasar a su departamento y dejó que la ayudara con la cena. No insistió en preguntarle más, no mientras cocinaban. Ambos parecían absortos en el preparativo culinario que habían hecho. Bakugo se aclaró la garganta.

─Quería… ─No iba a decir algo así como "quería saber cómo estabas"; él no era de los que se preocupaban por sus compañeros. En realidad, ¿por qué vino? Maldita Cara de Mapache, ella le metió la idea de que hablaran pero llegado el punto, no sabía qué decir. Entonces recordó las palabras de Kirishima y su sugerencia el día que vino a visitarlo. Se apresuró a decir─. Quería hablarte sobre el asunto de ésta relación falsa. Sólo veo que tú te beneficias.

─Está bien, al principio te había dicho que te iba a compensar. ─No se mostró extrañada por sus palabras, al parecer ella aguardaba que tocara el tema.

─Me importa una mierda lo que la gente piense de mí. Hago mi trabajo como mejor puedo, no estoy preocupado en agradar a nadie ─Inició Bakugo─, pero si quiero llegar a calificar como Héroe Número 1, quizá tu ayuda me sirva para eso.

─¿Si sabes que estoy fuera del Top 15, no? ─Preguntó ella, divertida─. Si vienes a pedirme consejo, no sé muy bien qué decirte.

─No es eso ─Negó─. Eres querida por muchas personas, ya sabes, la gente te tiene en cuenta por tu carisma y esas cosas. Mi relación contigo podría ayudarme a cambiar la imagen que tengo para muchos medios.

─Te refieres a la imagen de ogro ─Bakugo frunció su entrecejo y ella sonrió─. Me parece bien, así ambos sacamos beneficio de todo éste asunto. ¡Ya sé! ─Uraraka se puso de pie impulsivamente, llamando su atención, corrió hacia el interior de lo que, Bakugo creyó, era su habitación y tras unos minutos de escuchar cómo ella revolvía cosas y maldecía por no encontrar lo que buscaba, regresó a la cocina con una libreta y un bolígrafo con la cabeza de un unicornio en la parte inferior del mismo─. Hagamos una lista de cosas que podrían ayudarnos en cambiar tu imagen ante los medios.

Bakugo estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, así que mientras terminaban de comer, iban tirando ideas de los posibles puntos que podrían enfatizar, entre ellos estaba darle más visibilidad al lado amable de Ground Zero. Parecía un punto inútil, si se lo preguntaban, pero Uraraka insistió que debía ser la piedra fundamental.

─Imagina que lo sucedido en el puente haya sido transmitido en vivo y te oyeran decir cosas como "tu misión no era salvarlo a él". Fuiste muy rudo, eso no es lo que gana fans ─Bakugo puso los ojos en blanco, nuevamente el tema salió a flote─. La gente se da cuenta que yo intento suavizarte, así que intenta colaborar conmigo.

─Como sea, pero tienes que priorizar las acciones que llevan a un héroe a cumplir la misión ─Recalcó Bakugo.

─Estamos hablando de vidas en juego ─Dijo Uraraka seria─, no podría vivir con la idea de que dejé morir a alguien porque pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice.

─¿Qué se supone que hiciste, eh? ─Preguntó él tajante─. Te tiraste al vacío en un intento absurdo por salvar a alguien sólo para casi terminar ahogándote. Eso no es estrategia, Cara Redonda. Si yo no iba por ustedes dos, no sólo hubiese muerto tu compañero, tú también lo harías. ¿Querías eso? ¿Volverte un mártir?

Uraraka bajó la cabeza y Bakugo volvió a morderse la lengua porque siempre terminaba hablando de más con ella y siempre terminaba odiando todo lo que salía de él. Se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera ansiosa y soltó un suspiro cansado.

─Lo lamento ─La voz de Uraraka salió como un hilo de voz que llamó su atención. Al mirarla, la encontró con el rostro sonrojado y la mirada apenada─. Tenías razón, sólo me arriesgué y arriesgué la misión. Es sólo que…

─Eres altruista, lo entiendo ─Completó─. No quería echarte la culpa, es sólo que… ─La mano de Uraraka se posicionó sobre la suya, llamando su atención. Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que él no supo cómo identificarla.

─Te preocupas por otros, Bakugo ─Dijo Uraraka con ternura en su voz, haciéndolo sonrojar─. Eso es algo que poca gente se da cuenta. Es lindo saberlo.

Él carraspeó y se puso de pie, llevando su plato vacío al fregadero. No quería seguir sintiendo esa mirada en él, lo ponía nervioso. Él nunca fue bueno para identificar sus emociones, prefería ignorarlas y continuar, anteponer la fuerza y el pensamiento crítico antes de sentimentalismos. Por eso odiaba a Deku. El idiota y la Cara redonda se parecían por ese motivo.

─Entonces, enfaticemos lo de las acciones menos rudas para enseñar que sí te preocupas por tus compañeros ─Siguió diciendo Uraraka─. Podríamos salir juntos en más misiones y exponernos un poco más en lugares públicos, ya sabes, como pareja. No faltarán las cámaras que sacaran el "lado romántico" de Ground Zero.

─Quiero el Primer Puesto de Héroe, no del Pendejo Romántico del año ─Respondió él─. Ni siquiera sé cómo ser romántico, es una pérdida de tiempo.

Uraraka rio por el comentario y al igual que él, juntó su plato vacío junto a los cubiertos sucios para llevarlos al fregadero y dejar que él los lavara.

─Tengo excelentes películas de referencia que podrían ayudarte con eso ─Insistió Uraraka. Bakugo exhaló una mofa─. ¡Hey, es material de estudio! Si quieres hacer algo, hazlo bien.

─Maldición, suenas a mi madre ─Respondió él.

Uraraka lo miró curiosa, sin poder borrar su sonrisa del rostro. Él la observó de soslayo.

─¿Cómo es ella? ─Preguntó Ochako.

─Insufrible ─Soltó de inmediato Bakugo. La mirada de Ochako no se apartaba de él y no pudo sostenerla mucho. Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio y continuó─. Dicen que soy la viva imagen de ella, ya sabes por… ─Uraraka rio por lo bajo cuando comprendió a que se refería a su cabello alborotado.

─¿No sueles visitarlos? A tus padres, me refiero.

─No, la verdad que no ─Bakugo se recostó por el lavabo y se secó las manos con un trapo que tenía junto a él. Sentía la mirada de Ochako pero extrañamente, no quería mirarla. Se sentía extraño tocando ese tema precisamente con ella─. No suelo tener días libres y tampoco quiero que ningún medio sepa donde viven ellos.

─Entiendo ─Ella bajó la mirada a sus manos, él no supo cómo interpretar sus palabras─. Si quieres un consejo, quizá debas visitarlos cuando puedas. No sabes cuándo será la última vez que puedas hacerlo.

Bakugo bajó la mirada a sus pies, sin saber cómo retomar la conversación o cambiar de tema. Era algo exhausto hablar de eso, sabiendo a la perfección la pérdida tan grande que sufrió Uraraka ocho años atrás.

─No me hagas caso, no soy quien para decirte esas cosas… ─La voz de Uraraka lo hizo mirarla. Su voz intentaba parecer relajada pero ella no dejaba de observar sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesada del lavabo─, desde que volví a Japón, no he vuelto a visitar la tumba de mis padres.

─No es algo que quieras recordar, supongo. ─Ella lo miró con cierta sorpresa y él no apartó sus ojos de los suyos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios─. La semana que viene, inician los días del _Obon_. Mis padres suelen participar, aunque no es algo que yo haga.

─¿Ellos vendrán aquí? ─Preguntó Ochako y él se encogió de hombros.

─Es una posibilidad. ─Ella lucía un poco más animada después de escucharle hablar de eso─. Si quieres unirte, podríamos ir.

Esas palabras sonaban mejor en su mente que cuando lo mencionó en voz alta. ¿Acaso acababa de invitarle a una cita? _Excelente fecha, idiota _se dijo a sí mismo, _no hay nada mejor que una celebración fúnebre para salir con tu novia falsa._

─Me encantaría.

Bakugo la miró sin poder esconder su desconcierto y eso ocasionó que Uraraka echara a reír. Las mejillas de Ground Zero se encendieron un poco, apartó su mirada de la castaña, por ello y comenzó a lavar los platos de ambos.

─Es una buena manera de "exponernos" de manera pública. ¿Qué podrían decir de un Ground Zero asistiendo a una festividad tan conmemorativa como el Obon? ─Nuevamente, la energía positiva y entusiasta de Ochako regresó. Se puso a escribir en la agenda donde iban anotando los puntos que iban a realizar para mejorar su imagen─. Imagina esto "Ground Zero comparte con sus padres y su novia en el Obon". ¿No crees que gana puntos positivos? Debería trabajar como tu publicita o mánager, Bakugo.

Katsuki rodó los ojos.

El tiempo pasaba volando sin percatarse de ello. Cuando él dejó el departamento de Uraraka, eran casi la una de la madrugada.

─Bakugo ─El aludido volteó a mirarla antes de alejarse demasiado; ella se encontraba en el umbral de su hogar, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios─, si necesitas ocultarte de paparazzis, sólo toca el timbre.

Él sonrió ladinamente y se marchó sin decir nada más.

* * *

**N/A: *OBON:** **La Festividad de Obon** (también conocida con el nombre de Bon) es una **fiesta anual** japonesa que conmemora y **recuerda a los antepasados difuntos**. Se cree que sus espíritus regresan en este momento para visitar a sus parientes.


	9. Tomarnos en serio

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO IX**

_**«**_**Tomarnos en serio**_**»**_

**.**

* * *

Tsuyu parpadeó un par de veces sin entender aun lo que oía. Ochako comenzó a reconsiderar que quizá no fue lo más asertivo el explicarle la relación falsa que llevaba con Bakugo. Asui es una amiga muy importante para ella desde la academia hasta la actualidad, incluso cuando ella no estuvo en Tokyo esos cinco años transcurridos tras su traslado a Nueva York.

─Quiero decir… ─Ochako no sabía qué más decir para que su amiga dejara de tener esa expresión de desconcierto.

─Entiendo que su relación era falsa desde el comienzo ─Interrumpió Tsuyu con calma─, es sólo que aun no entiendo la necesidad de mentir al respecto. Estamos hablando de Bakugo, Ocha.

─No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

Tras el instante en el que _la pareja _del año confirmó lo que muchos esperaban o temían, Ochako debía una charla aclaratoria a su mejor amiga sobre el cómo fue dándose todo y el por qué no desmintió lo que los medios anhelaban que sucediese. Ambas amigas estaban en el patrullaje nocturno que les tocaba esa noche y como sólo estaban ellas dos, Ochako quería desahogarse un poco, principalmente después de lo sucedido en la cena improvisada con su _novio falso_.

─No conozco muy bien a Bakugo, pero no hay que ser muy cercano a él para saber el tipo de reputación que tiene. ¿No crees que esto, en lugar de beneficiarte, podría llegar a ser todo lo contrario? Bakugo no es ningún prototipo de protagonista de novela juvenil. ─Ochako tragó en silencio, sin mirarla. De verdad no quería revolver en ese tipo de advertencias, porque recordaba las palabras de su compañero de trabajo y la misión del Puente Eitai.

─No pareces el tipo de chica que se deja llevar por el "atractivo violento y tóxico" que representa Ground Zero ─Fueron las palabras de Ichibana cuando mencionó su relación con Bakugo.

En verdad le molestaba lo fácil que les resultaban a algunos hablar de él, como si supieran sobre su persona, sus metas o convicciones. Uraraka tampoco lo conocía a profundidad, pero veía más de lo que la mayoría y no era sólo lo que los medios querían pintar en él. No era ningún brabucón o abusador violento.

Ochako cerró los ojos fuertes y trató de contener las oleadas de frío que subían por ella.

─Escucha, ni siquiera salimos en verdad ─Dijo Uraraka, intentando controlar la ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo─, sólo aprovechamos la situación en nuestro beneficio. Y no, no va a cambiar la imagen que tengo. Sólo nos ayudará más. Además, Michael estuvo de acuerdo con todo esto.

─Otro punto que sigo sin entender, pero es tu novio y no pienso meterme en eso. Entiendo lo que tratan de hacer con Bakugo, sólo recuerda que las mentiras tienen piernas cortas. ─Tsuyu levantó la mirada al cielo oscuro. Ambas estaban sentadas en la terraza de uno de los edificios más altos de la zona en la que se encontraban patrullando. La fresca briza nocturna acarició sus cuerpos─. Mi consejo: no te involucres demasiado. No sé qué tan definida está la línea de relación entre ustedes.

─Oh, ni te preocupes por eso ─Ochako desmeritó la preocupación de su amiga, moviendo sus manos en negación─. Tenemos todo resuelto. Mañana será el inicio del Obon, sus padres vendrán y nosotros… ─A medida que Ochako hablaba, Tsuyu enarcaba más y más su ceja─. ¿Qué?

─Ochako, estoy comenzando a preocuparme por esto. ¿Sus padres? ¿Ellos saben de la relación falsa que llevan? ─Ochako negó y comenzó a comprender el punto de su amiga─. Ok, sabes que te apoyaré con cada locura que hagas, incluso esta. Sólo espero que Bakugo y tu sepan en lo que se meten.

Uraraka no quiso darle razón a su amiga, de hecho, no quería pensar más en la idea que se atoró en su cabeza cuando mencionó a los padres de Bakugo y la idea de que ellos no sepan nada de la verdad en la que se involucraban.

Esa noche trascurrió lenta para su gusto y no hubo mayor movimiento.

…

Decir que estaba nerviosa era una mentira. En realidad, estaba aterrada.

Pensó y repensó en la conversación con Tsuyu y quizá había tomado muy a la ligera el asunto de la relación ficticia con Bakugo. No lo había considerado demasiado hasta que ya se encontraba en el festival Obon entre tantas personas que iban y venían, ella aguardando frente al santuario que sería hito de encuentro entre ella y Katsuki.

Sus pies se movían inquietos en su lugar, sus dedos jugaban con sus castañas hebras y deseaba salir corriendo cuando podía, pero seguía allí, de pie esperando al que, para la sociedad, era su novio.

Conocería a sus padres, por el amor de All Might.

─Cara Redonda ─La voz de Bakugo al reconocerla ente la multitud, la hizo reaccionar. Lo observó a la distancia y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Él acortó la distancia entonces─. Creí que nunca daría contigo.

─Sí… ─Dijo ella nerviosa sin soltar su cabello. Él la miró confundido.

─¿Qué sucede? ─Ella parpadeó un par de veces.

─¿Por qué lo dices?

─Sigues jugando con tu cabello ─Respondió él y ella escondió sus manos tras la espalda, como una niña a quien acabaron de descubrir robando algún dulce─. ¿Estás bien?

─Sí, sí, no es nada ─Negó con ambas manos y luego miró a su alrededor─. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Vio a Bakugo exhalar profundamente y eso la hizo cuestionarse algunas cosas.

─Sobre eso… ─El rubio se pasó una mano por el pelo inconscientemente.

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues la voz de una mujer gritando el nombre de Katsuki, la hizo voltear sobre sus pies para reconocer a una pareja que sobresalía entre la multitud. Sin duda, Bakugo no mentía cuando le dijo que él era la viva imagen de su madre, pues una vez la vio acercándose a ellos, entendió de dónde sacó su belleza y explosión. La mujer arrastraba con fuerza a un hombre un poco más alto que ella, cabello castaño, lentes y una expresión apenada para con todo aquel que su esposa empujaba por el camino.

─¡Maldición, ¿Katsuki, por qué nos dejaste así?! ─Dijo la mujer rubia al llegar junto a ellos, pero cuando visualizó a Ochako al lado de su hijo, su expresión cambió por completo─. Tú debes ser Ochako-chan, ¿no? Eres más hermosa en persona ─La mujer soltó a su esposo para tomar las manos de Ochako, sorprendiéndola─. Soy Bakugo Mitsuki, él es mi esposo Masaru. Cuando Katsuki nos contó sobre ti, no podíamos creerlo y tuvimos que venir a corroborar que no nos esté tomando el pelo. Ya sabes cómo es de cabeza dura.

─¡Hey, vieja! ─Gritó Bakugo en respuesta─. ¡Suéltala, maldición!

─¡No me hables así frente a tu novia, mocoso!

Ochako observaba a la peculiar relación Madre-Hijo que tenía enfrente sin poder creer que toda la efusividad y explosiva personalidad de Bakugo, fácilmente fue heredada de su madre. Escuchó al padre de Katsuki aclararse la garganta, llamando su atención.

─Disculpa la escena. Mitsuki está muy emocionada por la invitación ─Habló el hombre más calmadamente, dedicándole un cabeceo a modo de saludo que Ochako correspondió inmediatamente─. Nos sorprendió cuando Katsuki nos llamó para encontrarnos en el Festival Obon. Ha estado muy ocupado últimamente.

─Actúa como si no tuviese padres, maldito hijo malagradecido ─Dijo Mitsuki, golpeando el hombro de su hijo con gracia─. Seguro tus padres adoran tenerte de hija, eres encantadora.

Ochako sonrió con ternura y Katsuki jaló el brazo de su madre como reprimenda.

─Vieja, no hables. Te lo había dicho ya. ─Tras estas palabras, Mitsuki miró a su hijo y su expresión cambió a una de pena y vergüenza misma, cubriéndose la boca.

─Yo… Lo había olvidado, lo lamento tanto, Ochako-chan ─Pidió disculpas Mitsuki y Ochako negó tranquilamente.

─No se preocupe ─Respondió ella tranquilamente─. Con mis padres solíamos salir a estos festivales más seguidos, los tres adorábamos recorrer y mirar las atracciones.

Mitsuki sonrió a Ochako y se acercó a ella para tomar su mano y jalarla entonces. Bakugo gritaba a su madre a sus espaldas, que soltara a Uraraka pero ésta hacía oídos sordos, estaba más entretenida hablando con la supuesta novia de su hijo. Ochako volteó a mirar a Katsuki, sonriéndole y diciéndole con la mirada que no hiciera tanto alboroto.

Los cuatro fueron recorriendo el festival, asistiendo a la ceremonia al aire libre que se desarrollaba, siguieron el baile ceremonial del Bon Odori, compraron algunos comestibles y se ubicaron cerca del escenario para observar las atracciones. Uraraka no podía dejar de observar la relación que Katsuki tenía con sus padres, siendo una batalla campal interminable entre él y su madre y su padre el contrapeso de todo alboroto con su carácter mucho más sereno.

No supo en qué momento su pecho comenzó a doler, pero algo la asfixiaba. No podía sentarse allí a observarlos sin sentir cierta envidia. Se sentía frágil y sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de personas.

Katsuki la miró entonces, dejó de discutir con su madre un momento y la miró. Ella no supo entender por qué, sólo lo vio ponerse de pie y tomarla de la mano para sacarla de allí. No pudo decir nada para excusarse frente a los padres del rubio.

─¿Bakugo? ─Preguntó ella cuando él se detuvo.

─Deberíamos irnos ─Dijo él al mirarla. No lo entendía, no comprendía por qué actuaba así, hasta que sintió el pulgar de Katsuki contra su mejilla, secando una lágrima─. No tienes por qué permanecer aquí si no quieres.

Se sentía como una niña y eso parecía incrementar las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Él no dijo nada, sólo sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió en respuesta.

─Lo siento… No quería arruinarte el día.

─No seas tonta ─Respondió él─. Le diré a mis padres que te sientes mal y nos marcharemos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo miró un poco sorprendida, no creyó que fuese tan atento o al menos que esté al pendiente de ella de esa manera. Él comenzó a caminar con intenciones de regresar junto a sus padres, pero la mano de Uraraka tomó su chaqueta para detenerlo. Él la miró y ella sólo pudo sonreír apenada.

─Quiero despedirme de ellos ─Respondió y él no se lo impidió.

Ni Mitsuki o Masaru dijeron nada más cuando Ochako se despidió de ellos, nada más que un _"debes visitarnos, sería la única manera que Katsuki lo haga"_ y eso quedó muy adentro suyo. Abrazó a Mitsuki y se despidió de Masaru con un cabeceo de respeto. Mitsuki golpeó a Katsuki a modo de despedida y un _"deja de ser un malagradecido"_ y Masaru sólo acomodó el cabello de su hijo con cariño.

Bakugo tomó la mano de Ochako cuando sus padres aún miraban, era parte de la imagen que estaban ofreciendo; sin embargo, cuando las personas iban reduciéndose y las miradas ya no estaban atentas sobre ellos, Katsuki no la soltó. Ella bajó la atención de sus ojos a la manera en la que él la sostenía, entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella y no quiso decir o hacer nada para que él la soltara. Sonrió con tristeza.

Tomaron un taxi hacia el departamento de Ochako, no hablaron demasiado, pero ya no tenían las manos entrelazadas. Ella vio la mano de Bakugo apoyado sobre su rodilla y estuvo tentada a tocarla, pero se contuvo. La manera en la que él veía a través de la ventana le dijo que quizá, él también estaba ocupado pensando. No quiso molestarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Una sensación de pesadez se formó en su pecho cuando vio el edificio donde vivía a través del vidrio de su ventana. Tragó un momento y luego miró a Katsuki.

─¿No quieres quedarte un rato más? ─Preguntó. Bakugo abrió la boca para soltar algo pero sencillamente volvió a cerrarla. No se negó, bajó con ella e ingresaron a su departamento─. Creo que tengo un poco de cerveza, ¿quieres un poco?

─Claro.

Ochako fue a la cocina, abrió su heladera y sacó dos latas de cerveza que tenía guardado de alguna ocasión que quiso beberse algo, pero era tonta, ella no bebía sola. Sólo le gustaba comprar alcohol que guardaría hasta tener compañía. Beber a solas no era un pasatiempo que le gustara; sin embargo, con Katsuki allí la idea de abrir esas cervezas, le resultaba ideal.

Él la observaba en silencio, ella lo notaba pero prefería no decir nada, le gustaba sentirse observada por él. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de eso? Nunca se puso a pensar demasiado sobre las emociones que le causaban su presencia, su tacto, su simple mirada.

─Deberías visitar más a tus padres ─Soltó Ochako cuando los dos estaba sentados en el sofá, con una película en la televisión que ninguno prestaba verdadera atención. Él la miró─. Lo digo enserio, Bakugo. Tus padres te adoran.

─¿Por qué tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?

─¡Porque tienes una familia magnífica y ellos quieren que te involucres más! ─Soltó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y en verdad lo era, al menos para ella─. Por todos los héroes, ¿sabes lo afortunado que eres? ─De a poco, la animosidad de Uraraka comenzó a desvanecerse, pensando y pensando en lo que sucedió ese día─. Y nosotros estamos viéndoles la cara de tontos… Yo… No puedo…

─¿De qué estás hablando?

Lucía preocupado por ella y ella no sabía cómo ocultar todas sus emociones. Se sentía tan pequeña en esos momentos, se sentía repleta de emociones y sin posibilidad de ordenarlos. Lloró en la feria por eso, pero no quería hacerlo más. Estaba triste, frustrada, enojada y lo único que quería era terminar con toda esa farsa. Obligaba a Bakugo a encubrir su relación.

─Tenemos que parar ─Soltó enseguida─. Esto no está bien, estamos jugando con las personas por algo tan egoísta que ni siquiera viene a cuento.

─¿Acaso no fue tu idea la de seguir la corriente? ─Preguntó él también molesto. No lo culpaba.

─¡Pues ahora te digo que paremos! ─Respondió ella─. ¡No quiero mentirles a personas tan maravillosas como tus padres! ¡No quiero mentir a los demás sólo porque…! ─Su voz se quebró. ¿Por qué hacía todo eso?

─¿Por qué tu novio no tiene las agallas para llevar una relación en forma contigo? ─Preguntó y eso la enfureció.

Ella no disimuló su enfado y él tampoco se disculparía por sus palabras. Ambos estaban exhaustos de todo el enredo.

─¡No hables de lo que no sabes! ─Uraraka se levantó del asiento, no sabía a donde ir, sólo quería alejarse de él pero Bakugo tomó su brazo y la hizo detenerse. Su mirada estaba encendida en ese rojo carmín, rojo fuego que la quemaba por dentro.

─¿Acaso estoy mintiendo? ¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta que él sólo te hace perder el tiempo? ─Su voz se oía molesta pero también desesperada─. Si realmente te tomara en serio, ¿crees que estaría a kilómetros de ti, haciéndote pasar por la novia de otro sólo para que no lo involucren a él?

─¿Si realmente me tomara en serio? ─Preguntó ella, sarcástica─. ¿Cómo tú?

─Tienes razón ─Soltó Bakugo con una sonrisa burlesca─. Tampoco lo hago, Cara Redonda. Si iniciamos esto fue porque yo quiero el maldito primer lugar y no perdía nada con intentar ser la excusa de tu novio para ocultar tu penosa relación.

Bakugo la soltó entonces y el frío recorrió el lugar donde él tenía su mano, segundos atrás. Él bufó y retrocedió unos pasos, no iba a quedarse más tiempo sólo para continuar esa conversación que ninguno sabía cómo terminar sin lastimarse más.

Dolió. Su pecho volvió a dolerle pero no detuvo a Bakugo cuando éste salió de su departamento y cerró la puerta de un golpe certero. Ella se dejó caer sobre el sofá y se abrazó a sí misma. Ella no tenía una relación penosa, sólo quería respetar la decisión de su novio de mantenerse en el anonimato, siendo ella una heroína y él un investigador, ellos…

Estaba molesta, con ella, con Michael y principalmente con Bakugo, porque temía que sus palabras sean ciertas. Maldición. Se bebió el resto de cerveza que quedaba en ambas latas sólo para quedarse dormida en la sala de su departamento un rato después.


	10. Lo que más temes

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO X**

_**«Lo que más temes**__**»**_

**.**

* * *

Eran las siete y media de la mañana cuando Kirishima llegó a la agencia de Héroes en donde trabajaba. Debía iniciar el recorrido matutino y relevar a los del turno nocturno del día anterior. Al ingresar, se encontró con sus compañeros con quienes cambiaría horarios, cuando uno de ellos, Lizardton se cruzó con él.

─Hey, ¿cómo ha estado la velada? ─Dijo Eijiro amistosamente.

─Tranquila, no hubo mucho movimiento ─Respondió. Lizardton se giró entonces a mirar a sus espaldas, Kirishima notó que algo más quería decirle─. Creo que deberías ir a ver a Ground Zero. Está en la sala de entrenamiento.

─¿Ground Zero? ─Preguntó Eijiro─. No sabía que tuvo el turno de la noche.

Lizardton negó con la cabeza.

─Cuando regresamos de patrullar, nos sorprendió encontrar todas las luces encendidas y el ruido de la sala de entrenamiento nos alertó.

─¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

─Tres horas.

Kirishima se encogió de hombros y agradeció a su compañero por avisarle el detalle de que Bakugo estaba de malas. Las veces que estaba enfrascado en un drama o un trabajo que no parecía fácil de resolver o le tomaba mayor tiempo del esperado, solía irrumpir en la sala de enteramientos para descargar toda la frustración que traía encima.

Ese día, al parecer, no era la excepción.

Kirishima siguió el consejo de Lizardton y fue hasta la sala de entrenamiento, encontrando a un muy encolerizado Bakugo, entrenando con los drones de batalla en la arena más grande que contaba su agencia. No interrumpió el entrenamiento de su compañero, esperó en silencio a ver cuánto tiempo duraba, después de todo, Bakugo podrá ser la violencia en persona pero también tenía un límite, como todos.

Tres horas entrenando en la madrugada no era algo que le sorprendiese, pero sí la furia con la cual lo hacía. Bakugo derrumbó los drones que disparaban contra él con ataques certeros, repartiendo bombardeos que sólo hacían temblar la estructura. Kirishima recordaba las exigencias del Presidente de la Agencia en cuanto a los cuidados con las instalaciones cuando entrenaban, pues la gran mayoría de los héroes que trabajaban allí, tenían fuerza ofensiva y contando con el historial de lucha de Ground Zero, el seguro por destrucción era algo que no estaba del todo cubierto, si se trataban de entrenamiento.

Ground Zero finalizó con sus oponentes y sólo entonces, vio a Kirishima de pie cerca de la entrada, observándolo.

─¿Qué quieres? ─Preguntó de mala gana, dirigiéndose hacia la toalla que tenía a uno de los extremos del campo de entrenamiento.

─Que no causes derrumbes, no sería mucho pedir ─Bromeó y Bakugo chasqueó la lengua en respuesta. Estaba de muy mal humor─. ¿Qué sucede? Pareces fuera de sí.

─No he dormido bien, sólo eso.

─Si estás entrenando aquí en plena madrugada, imagino que el sueño no es tu prioridad. ─Bakugo dejó el área de combate para acercarse a su compañero─. Prepararé café, ¿quieres?

No dijo nada, sólo dio un gruñido en respuesta y fue hasta el dispensador de alimentos y bebidas que contaba la sala, retirando una botella de agua mineral de éste. Kirishima se retiró del lugar para ir a hacer lo que había dicho, Bakugo lo escuchó marcharse y entonces, se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás cercanos. Recostó su cabeza por el respaldo y exhaló un suspiro cansado. Estaba exhausto pero no podía dormir.

Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizar su ritmo cardiaco y respiración, pero una vez todo se volvía negro, volvía a traer a Ochako a su mente. La condenada no salía de su sistema desde lo sucedido en su departamento hace unos días. No volvió a mediar palabra con ella, ya no tomaron misiones juntos, tampoco se encontraban por ahí, gracias a alguna casualidad o intencionalidad. La relación, meramente ficticia, se había acabado de una vez por todas y debía estar feliz por eso, sólo que no dormía bien desde entonces. Los medios comenzaban a sospechar, incluso ya que al no hablarse más de ellos, las preguntas fueron resurgiendo pero ya no estaba en el plan de aclarar o negar algo; Uraraka tampoco se mostró preocupada por ello.

No la culpaba. Había dicho cosas que se arrepentía, por más de que eran ciertas, había lastimado a Ochako y eso lo ponía peor, pero tampoco quería verla o hablar con ella, porque solamente regresaría al ciclo sin fin que representaba el permanecer en una situación donde él no tenía nada que hacer.

Necesitaba un baño y beberse el café de Kirishima para reiniciar su sistema, tomar cualquier misión de cualquier rango con tal de tener la mente ocupada. Se puso de pie y fue a los vestidores, se deshizo de su ropa sudorosa y la dejó en el cesto de sucios, tomó un cambio y fue a los ducheros para finalmente, dejar que el agua fresca hiciera lo suyo.

Cerró los ojos y trató de que su mente se deshiciera de los pensamientos más molestos, mientras oía el sonido del agua golpeando su espalda. Introdujo sus dedos entre sus hebras rubias y levantó la cabeza para recibir el chorro de agua en su rostro. Bakugo comenzaba a normalizar su ritmo cardiaco, su cuerpo fue haciéndole saber el cansancio que traía encima pero prefirió ignorarlo.

Llevaba entrenando de esa manera por días, precisamente desde la discusión con Ochako. Le resultaba molesto tener ese tipo de ansiedad a consecuencia de una persona que, hace menos de un mes, no era realmente nadie en su vida. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

Finalizó su baño, se vistió y fue hasta la cocina donde estaba Kirishima y Mina hablando animadamente, como todas las mañanas. La de piel rosácea lo vio y su semblante cambió por uno que parecía estarle juzgándole.

─Tienes que resolver las cosas con Uraraka ─Fue lo primero que dijo al verlo y Katsuki sólo la ignoró─. Hablo en serio. Es molesto tener reuniones de chicas y verla tan pensativa.

─¿Y asumes que tengo la culpa de eso? ─Inquirió él, molesto─. No jodas, cara de mapache.

─Bueno, tú tampoco estás de buen humor ─Siguió Kirishima─, ahora entiendo que Uraraka tiene algo que ver.

─No me molesten.

Bakugo tomó la taza que Kirishima le tendió y salió de la cocina. Era café negro sin azúcar, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo despabilar y ayudar a que su cuerpo hiciese lo mismo. Fue hasta el hall principal en donde disponían las pantallas seleccionadoras de misiones, necesitaba entretenerse.

**.**

"_**MISIÓN CATEGORÍA A: Se requiere refuerzos en Banco Central de Tokyo. Amotinamiento y toma de rehenes. Especialización requerida: defensa y habilidades de evacuación".**_

_**.**_

No lo pensó mucho, era lo único interesante de las selecciones. Se puso en marcha. No debía de tomarle demasiado tiempo y siempre era buen entrenamiento para él. Cuando llegó al sitio, vio a varios policías rodeando la zona y a dos héroes intentando dialogar con los que perpretaron las instalaciones.

Uno de ellos era Mental High. Lo reconoció enseguida.

─Ground Zero ─Saludó─. Es un alivio verte, necesitaremos entrar enseguida.

No dijo nada, sólo emitió un gruñido en respuesta y sus ojos se dirigieron a los alrededores, percatándose de que el único héroe de la agencia de Uraraka, era Mental High. El héroe de telequinesis lo notó y no se resguardó su sonrisa burlona.

─Uravity no vendrá ─Comentó─, está con otros asuntos ahora mismo.

─No te pregunté.

─No hacía falta ─Sonrió─. Al parecer, está evitándote. Si fuera tú…

─Si fueras yo, ya habrías hecho volar uno de los vidrios de la fachada para bloquear las fuerzas del enemigo y poder entrar de una maldita vez. ─Bakugo se volvió a mirarlo molesto, dejando en silencio al héroe que sólo asintió.

El plan de distracción fue puesto en marcha con la policía intentando negociar con los villanos del interior, mientras Mental High y Ground Zero buscaban un punto ciego al cual atacar. Los planos de las instalaciones mostraban una posible entrada subterránea que podrían utilizar como salvoconducto para los rehenes, liderados por Mental High, mientras Ground Zero atacaba. Los agentes de rescate tomaron la iniciativa.

Cuando la señal fue dada de que estaban dentro por Mental High, quien ya había puesto bajo protección a los rehenes, Bakugo bombardeó una parte de la fachada para ingresar y reducir a los villanos, pero no contaba con que éstos lo estarían esperando, considerando que el plan de rescate era parte ya del de los villanos.

Uno de los villanos se hizo notar entre el humo de las explosiones de Ground Zero, levantó ambas manos y de pronto, el héroe dejó de verlo, había desaparecido. Giró sobre sí, incapaz de encontrarlo, estaba a la defensiva pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

─Veamos qué es lo que más temes, héroe ─La voz del hombre sonó detrás suyo que cuando volteó, la mano de éste terminó sobre su frente.

Bastó un simple toque para que la vista de Bakugo se nublara e imágenes comenzaran a formularse delante de él. Era la ciudad de Tokyo hecha un caos, con edificios destruidos, calles destrozadas, cadáveres por todos lados. Era desagradable porque se sentía tan real y cuanto más veía, más horror le provocaba, porque entre los escombros, reconoció un cuerpo.

─No… ─Susurró y se lanzó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Con la garganta abierta con un corte profundo y sangre manchando su uniforme, yacía Ochako ente los escombros de un edificio, sus ojos vacíos observaban con terror la nada y él no pudo hacer nada. Un grito desaforado surgió desde su interior y la rabia se apoderó de él.

Era una ilusión, no había otra explicación. Tenía que despertar pero por más que lo intentara, su mente no dejaba de seguir bajo los efectos del quirk del villano que lo atrapó. Se llevó su propia mano hasta su pecho y activó su quirk para explotar parte de su uniforme. El impacto y el dolor lograron hacerlo salir del trance. Estaba de rodillas frente al villano, quien lo observaba atónito.

─¿Cómo…?

─¿Enserio creías que mostrándome esa mierda, me harías daño? ─Sonrió socarronamente y tomó al hombre por el cuello para comenzar a bombarear su pecho hasta sepultarlo contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

La policía entró entonces, ya todo estaba bajo control. Mental High llegó hasta él y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

─Sí que eres rápido ─Comentó.

─No me molestes… ─Bakugo intentó apartarlo pero trastabilló sin querer y todo se volvió negro entonces.

No escuchó la voz de Mental High llamándolo, ni siquiera sintió el golpe del suelo cuando su cuerpo cayó por completo con él. Su mente se fundió en un profundo sueño que anuló por completo su sistema.

Fue rápido, de hecho, no recordaba los detalles, sólo que ya no estaba en el banco que fue a intervenir, tampoco estaban los policías o el charlatán de Mental High. Estaba acostado en su cama y un aroma a vainilla llenó su interior. Sintió un ligero calor en el pecho y una caricia en la frente.

Unos labios se recostaron sobre los suyos. Eran dulces, cálidos.

─Ochako…

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba destrozado, le dolía todo, absolutamente todo, como si acabara de salir de ser atropellado por caballos. Maldita sea, su cabeza no dejaba de palpitarle. Abrió de a poco los ojos, los párpados estaban pesados, cansados pero aun así los abrió y reconoció unas cortinas blancas a la lejanía, el ligero brillo del día ingresando entre ellas y el aroma a desinfectante ingresando en él.

¿Dónde estaba? Era la pregunta latente en su interior. Su cuerpo le dolía, sí pero necesitaba moverse, intentó hacerlo pero sintió un peso sobre su brazo derecho. No se había dado cuenta que había alguien allí, no hasta que intentó moverse y oyó un ligero quejido.

El cabello castaño, corto y con aroma a vainilla lo hizo detenerse. La reconocería en cualquier sitio. Un mechón castaño cayó sobre el rostro dormido de Ochako y él quiso acomodárselo pero su única mano libre, estaba atorado con la intravenosa del suero. Maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba atado por el maldito suero y por una dormida Ochako.

Dejó de insistir, dejó de moverse para apreciar la quietud de la mujer a su lado, la sencilla belleza con que se presentaba ante él, dormida y despreocupada. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladina. ¿Qué hacía allí? No lo sabía, pero no quería pensar demasiado en eso.

La quietud en Ochako fue mermando hasta finalmente, comenzar a despertar, al parecer su intento por moverse fue lo suficiente como para despertarla. Ochako parpadeó un par de veces al mirarlo y una vez reconoció que estaba despierto, se enderezó casi de golpe.

─¡Bakugo! ─Dijo ella emocionada y sonrojada de la vergüenza─. Qué alivio que despertaras.

─¿Qué sucedió? ─Preguntó él, ignorando sus palabras.

─Te desvaneciste al finalizar la misión con Mental High ─Respondió ella, acomodándose el mechón que él no dejaba de observar─. Me llamó cuando tú ya fuiste ingresado aquí.

─Fue el quirk del idiota que tomó el Banco ─Dijo─, me dejó agotado.

─La enfermera me dijo que no sólo fue eso. Tu cuerpo llegó a un pico de estrés y agotamiento. Lo mejor es que reposes otra noche más. Si mañana amaneces mejor, podrás ir a tu casa

─Eso es ridículo. Estoy bien, quiero salir de aquí ─Pero cuando intentó enderezarse de la camilla, una punzada se acentuó en su hombro izquierdo, volviéndolo a dejar recostado─. Carajo…

─Me dijeron que tenías una herida considerable en tu hombro ─Él volteó a mirar el vendaje sobre éste y recordó que él mismo se lo había hecho para salir de la ilusión del villano que lo enfrentó. De vuelta esas imágenes horrorosas volvieron a su mente. Cerró un momento los ojos─. ¿Qué te sucedió?

─Gajes del oficio.

─¿Tú mismo te lo hiciste? ─Su preocupación era molesta. Él emitió un gruñido en respuesta a que no quería seguir hablando del asunto─. Bakugo…

─¿Qué haces aquí?

Uraraka guardó silencio un momento. No pareció sorprendida por su pregunta pero tenía un semblante extraño en su rostro que él no supo cómo tomar.

─Estaba preocupada ─Dijo sin ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sorprendiéndole─. Cuando Mental High me llamó, creí que algo te había sucedido. No quería… ─Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios─. ¿Quieres tomar agua? Creo que vi un dispensador de alimentos en el pasillo. Regresaré enseguida.

No esperó a su respuesta, sólo se levantó y salió de la habitación con rapidez. Bakugo la vio marcharse y recordó las imágenes que le había mostrado el quirk del villano del banco. Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza las sábanas que lo cubrían.


	11. Lo único dulce

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XI**

_**«Lo único dulce**__**»**_

**.**

* * *

Desde la discusión con Bakugo, Ochako se había sentido distinta. Se habían dicho cosas horribles y la sensación de dolor prevalecía en su interior. Estaba meditabunda como no recordaba haber sido anteriormente. Tsuyu se lo recordaba cada tanto, cuando la veía distraída o pensativa, incluso cuando coincidieron con las chicas de la UA para una salida entre chicas, le habían dicho que se notaba distinta.

─No me digas que el idiota de Bakugo te hizo algo ─Dijo Mina a penas el tema del decaimiento en Ochako surgió. Se sonrojó, no pudo evitarlo y dio por afirmadas las palabras de Ashido─. Cuando lo vea…

─No fue él ─Respondió inmediatamente Ochako, atrayendo las miradas de sus amigas.

Estaban en un café tranquilo cerca de su agencia, era una tarde tranquila en la que Ochako, Momo, Tsuyu, Mina y Toru coincidieron horarios para encontrarse, beberse algo y regresar a lo suyo. Era alentador darse esos descansos de entremedio, pero Ochako no se sentía ella. Estaba distinta y eso la agobiaba.

─Es el trabajo ─La voz de Tsuyu interrumpió el interrogatorio hacia su compañera─, estamos con algunos casos complicados y es difícil no decaer por ello.

─Les entiendo ─Dijo Momo ésta vez─. Estoy con un caso en conjunto con Deku y Shoto, cada vez más rebuscado todo que siento que no descanso lo suficiente.

La conversación continuó hacia la rama laboral para alivio de Ochako. Prefería mantenerlo de esa manera, no quería hablar de la ruptura de su _relación falsa_, porque el sólo hecho de pensarlo, la hacía sentir patética. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera estar de acuerdo en algo así? Se sentía tonta, principalmente porque comenzaba a darse cuenta que todo lo que dijera Michael, ella lo aceptaba, sin siquiera planteárselo o pensar distinto. Quería poner de excusa los años a su lado, pero sólo eran eso: excusas.

Los días transcurrieron a ese con la monotonía que la ausencia de Bakugo le generó. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera. No era su ausencia lo que le molestaba, era la manera en la que terminaron las cosas. Esos días, sólo quería tomar misiones de rápido desenlace, sencillos, que no la hicieran sobreexponerse demasiado.

No había mucho movimiento con las misiones de categoría C y D, eran trabajos sencillos pero de igual manera, el papeleo estaba allí, a la espera de que tomara asiento e hiciera lo suyo. Se llevó a sus labios su taza de té de jazmín y continuó tecleando en su computadora. No escuchó la voz de Ichibana la primera vez que la llamó, no fue sino hasta sentir su mano agitándose frente a su rostro que ella levantó sus ojos hacia su compañero.

─Wow, sí que sabes cómo abstraerte del mundo ─Comentó su compañero con una sonrisa. Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta─. ¿No estás de humor para una misión categoría A?

─No, de hecho, estoy con otros asuntos por aquí ─Respondió ella sencillamente.

─¿Qué sucede? ¿Temes encontrarte con tu novio? ─No pudo disimular el desagrado causado al escuchar esa pregunta. Mental High sonrió al darse cuenta que había dado en el clavo─. Lo siento, ignora lo que dije. Como sea, nos vemos, Uravity.

Ochako esperó a que su compañero dejara la sala para desechar un suspiro que traía guardado en su pecho. Odiaba sentirse así.

Cuando llegó a su departamento después de finalizar sus asuntos en la agencia, se dejó caer sobre su sofá y encendió el televisor. Aún era temprano, no había mucho trabajo para entonces y el turno nocturno debía iniciar su recorrido en un par de horas, así que decidió volver a casa temprano. La pantalla enseñó la imagen de una vieja película que solía ver cuando joven, _La Propuesta_ con Sandra Bullock y Ryan Reynolds. Siempre que estaba triste, ponía la película y la repetía las veces que hicieran falta. Era la favorita de su madre.

Se recostó por completo sobre el sofá, cerró los ojos un momento y su mente volvió a volcarse en los recuerdos de su discusión con Bakugo. Había sido una insensible por hablar de sus padres como si el hecho de que ella haya perdido a los suyos, le diese el derecho de decir lo que quisiera. Si era justa, la única familia que le quedaba era su tía y no sabía absolutamente nada de ella.

Tomó su teléfono y pensó en marcarle. Ella también era investigadora, de hecho, fue la razón por la que conoció a Michael, ya que era su estudiante; la única diferencia estaba en que su tía no viajaba a Nueva York cada tanto, estaba instalada en Tokio, pero al igual que el trabajo de Michael, la absorbía demasiado.

¿Debía llamarle? Estuvo un buen rato mirando la pantalla de su móvil cuando éste comenzó a vibrar, alertándole sobre una llamada. El nombre de Mental High la hizo enderezarse en su sillón, pensando en qué razones tenía para llamarle a esa hora.

─¿Hola?

─_Uraraka, lamento llamarte a esta hora, pero creo que necesitas saber que Ground Zero está hospitalizado._ ─Sus palabras se sintieron tan lejanas que a Ochako le tomó un segundo procesarlo realmente─_. Sucedió hace algunas horas, no sabía si era lo correcto hablarte._

─Gracias por llamarme ─La localización del hospital fue lo siguiente que pidió y la llamada terminó. Se puso de pie de prisa, ni siquiera se dio un baño, se cambió rápido y fue al sitio donde se encontraba Bakugo.

No sabía cómo tomar la noticia, ni siquiera fue algo reciente pero le afectaba. Al llegar, preguntó por él, preguntó por su estado y dónde estaba. No supo si el semblante de la enfermera que la escuchaba estaba tan preocupado porque la tomó por sorpresa o por el estado en el que Ochako se encontraba. La mujer le pidió que se calmara.

─¿Qué relación tiene con Bakugo Katsuki? ─Preguntó la enfermera.

─Soy… Soy su novia ─Dudó pero sabía que sería la única manera de verlo. La mujer miró a sus costados y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

─No necesita preocuparse por su estado. ─Inició la mujer y a Ochako le regresó un poco de aliento─. Ha sufrido un colapso por estrés, su cuerpo estaba en un estado deplorable cuando llegó, principalmente su hombro izquierdo. Tenía una herida que, al parecer, fue auto-infligido por el tipo de marcas que su piel tenía. Explosión, sin duda. ─Llegaron hasta la habitación en cuestión y antes de dejarla pasar, volvió a mirarla─. Normalmente los pacientes son muy reacios a escuchar recomendaciones médicas, aún más si son héroes y peor si son hombres; creen tener la razón en todo. ─Sonrió─. Cuando se despierte, procura que se ocupe más por su salud.

No dijo nada, sólo sonrió a la mujer e ingresó cuando ésta le abrió la puerta. La luz de la tarde seguía colándose por la ventana, el cuarto estaba iluminado pero ver a Katsuki durmiendo sobre la camilla, volvió fría la habitación. Llevaba algunos vendajes en el hombro izquierdo y parte del pecho, confirmando las palabras de la enfermera que la recibió. Se armó de valor y fue acercándose hacia él, intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Bakugo, lo vio con el semblante tranquilo. No había presión en su ceño ni muecas en sus labios, sencillamente había quietud en su expresión y eso le generaba emociones contradictorias. Su mano no escuchó de advertencias, se aventuró hasta que la punta de sus dedos acarició su frente. Fue un roce pequeño, se alejó después temiendo despertarlo pero no hubo reacción por su parte. Volvió a intentarlo, pero ésta vez con mayor confianza. Sus dedos fueron acariciando parte de su mejilla y fue extraño comprobar lo suave de su piel. No pudo sino sonreír ante aquel descubrimiento.

Sus ojos no dejaban de observarlo. Estaba tan calmo que no parecía el Bakugo que ella conocía. Acercó su rostro hacia él, pegó su frente a la suya y sintió la tibieza de su piel. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma, era una mezcla dulce a consecuencia de la esencia a nitroglicerina que desprendía, nunca se había puesto a pensar en el detalle de su aroma hasta ese momento.

─Es injusto… ─Susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa─. No recuerdo el beso que nos dimos, tú en cambio, sí. ─Se separó un poco de él y bajó la vista a los labios de Bakugo, estaban entreabiertos, eran finos y ciertamente pálidos─. Si te beso… Estaremos a mano porque tampoco lo recordarás, ¿verdad?

Se rio de sí misma por estar diciendo esos disparates, pero no se separaba de él. Quizá sí consideró el hecho de besarlo, quizá sí quería hacerlo. No pensó demasiado, sólo acercó más su rostro y apoyó sus labios sobre los de Bakugo. Fue un roce apenas, pero se sentía bien. Sus labios eran dulces, suaves. ¿Quién lo diría?

─Ochako… ─Escuchó el murmullo de Bakugo al pronunciar su nombre. Se separó de él, tenía el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas. Era una tonta.

Miró un momento a Katsuki, esperando que aquello no lo haya despertado pero sólo había pronunciado su nombre en sueños. _Sólo_ había pronunciado su nombre en sueños. Su rostro volvió a colorearse.

Había un asiento cerca, lo colocó junto a la cama y se sentó a su lado. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y ella no sabía qué hacer allí. ¿Debía quedarse? ¿Debía irse? ¿Qué sucedía si despertaba a mitad de la noche? Pensó en la posibilidad de que sea ella la que esté recostada en esa camilla y el sueño desapareciera, que despertara con la confusión y la latente pregunta de qué hacía allí.

No, debía quedarse.

Sus dedos volvieron a encontrar la piel descubierta del brazo de Bakugo, era cálido. Recordó el modo en que él tomó su mano cuando estaban en el Obon, su mano sostenía la suya con tanta propiedad, con tanta confianza que emanaba un calor que la hacía sentirse segura. Allí, con él dormido, seguía desprendiendo esa sensación de seguridad. Sus ojos bajaron a su mano, observó la sonda del suero introduciéndose bajo su piel. La enfermera dijo que se había descompensado a consecuencia de un pico de estrés. ¿Cómo habrá sido su semana para terminar de esta manera? ¿También se sintió torturado por su ausencia? ¿No era la única que sufrió esos días?

Tomó la mano que no llevaba la aguja y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, cuidando no despertarlo. Acunó su cabeza sobre su brazo y lo vio dormir. Un momento después, el sueño también la encontró y ella sólo se rindió a él.

* * *

Ochako abrió los ojos y Bakugo estaba observándola en silencio. Se recompuso de inmediato, como pudo, con torpeza y el sueño aun invadiéndola. Cuando decidió quedarse a su lado para cuando despierte, no creyó que la situación pudiese tornarse tan extraña, después de todo, lo último que se dijeron fueron palabras hirientes. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado de eso? No lo recordaba muy bien.

─¡Bakugo! ─Nombró y la vergüenza subió por su rostro─. Qué alivio que despertaras.

─¿Qué sucedió? ─No daba rodeos. No estaba para eso tampoco. Despertar en el hospital no habrá sido nada placentero, teniendo semejantes heridas.

─Te desvaneciste al finalizar la misión con Mental High ─Respondió ella. Bakugo la observaba atento, poniéndola un poco incómoda. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello en respuesta─. Me llamó cuando tú ya fuiste ingresado aquí.

─Fue el quirk del idiota que tomó el Banco, me dejó agotado.

─La enfermera me dijo que no sólo fue eso. Tu cuerpo llegó a un pico de estrés y agotamiento. Lo mejor es que reposes otra noche más. Si mañana amaneces mejor, podrás ir a tu casa

─Eso es ridículo. Estoy bien, quiero salir de aquí ─Intentó enderezarse, apoyando su mano izquierda sobre el colchón de la camilla, pero el esfuerzo pareció generarle un dolor lacerante, gruñó y se dejó caer nuevamente─. Carajo…

Las palabras de la enfermera volvieron a su mente. Él se había hecho eso. No podía dejar de mirar el vendaje en su hombro y su pecho. ¿Qué lo habrá llevado a lastimarse de esa manera? ¿Acaso no le preocupaba su vida? Las preguntas y la indignación crecieron en ella.

─Me dijeron que tenías una herida considerable en tu hombro ─Él no dijo nada cuando ella habló. No la miró tampoco, sólo cerró los ojos, como ignorándola. La molestó aún más─. ¿Qué te sucedió?

─Gajes del oficio. ─Fue su respuesta.

─¿Tú mismo te lo hiciste? ─Volvió a insistir. ¿Por qué no podía hablarle con claridad?─. Bakugo…

─¿Qué haces aquí?

Sabía que en algún momento, Bakugo haría esa pregunta; siendo francos, ella no tenía ninguna obligación de permanecer a su lado. Esperaba esa pregunta, pero no de esa manera. No eran nada, era cierto, a pesar de eso, ella quiso quedarse. ¿Cómo tomar aquello? No lo sabía. Bakugo la hacía cuestionarse tantas cosas, no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

─Estaba preocupada ─Soltó y no mentía. En verdad lo estaba, viéndolo allí acostado con algunos vendajes y el aroma a desinfectante que invadía la sala, sólo conseguía que sus preocupaciones continuaran─. Cuando Mental High me llamó, creí que algo te había sucedido. No quería… ─¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Cerró su boca y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios sin querer. Era demasiado tonta. Necesitaba salir de allí─. ¿Quieres tomar agua? Creo que vi un dispensador de alimentos en el pasillo. Regresaré enseguida.

Se levantó y salió casi corriendo de la sala. Bakugo debió creer que estaba loca, pero ella necesitaba no estar cerca suyo, al menos por un momento. Tenía demasiado de él atorado en su mente y eso no era normal. Escuchó a varias enfermeras pedirle que no corriera por los pasillos, fue reduciendo el paso hasta llegar al dispensador de alimentos. Observó su reflejo en el vidrio, estaba distorsionado, no podía verse en forma. Era así cómo se sentía, distorsionada, fragmentada en tantas emociones.

Sintió como su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo, despertándola de sus pensamientos. Lo sacó y vio el nombre de Michael en la pantalla. Contestó.

─_¿Estás bien? _─La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa─. _Te he estado llamando. No contestas._

─Lo siento ─Dijo ella, en realidad no lo sentía. No quería tener esa conversación─. Me quedé dormida en el hospital.

─_¿Hospital?_

─Sí, Bakugo cayó herido y vine a pasar la noche con él ─Respondió y sólo cuando las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. No tenía filtros, no en esos momentos.

─_¿Hablas enserio? _─Se escuchó molesto─. _¿No crees que te estás tomando muchas molestias por él?_

─No iba a dejar que despertara sólo sin entender qué sucedía ─Ella tampoco estaba de humor.

─_Recuerda que lo tuyo sólo es una fachada, Ochako. No tienes por qué pasar la noche con él. Además te estuve llamando y…_

─¿Y? ─Cortó ella de mala gana─. Cuando te llamo, ¿contestas? O, ¿siquiera te importa? ¿Dónde estuviste las veces que te necesité, Michael? Al otro lado del océano, trabajando.

─_Sabes la importancia de mi trabajo, Ochako. Ya hablamos de esto._

─No, tú eres el que habla. Yo sólo acato ordenes ─Respondió, no había pisca de gracia o ternura en ella. Estaba cansada─. Yo también formo parte de tu vida, creo tener un poco de importancia, pero no lo demuestras. He pasado días horribles y no puedo hablarte de esas cosas, porque no quiero preocuparte, porque estás al otro lado del mundo y no habría nada que puedas hacer desde allá. ¿Te das cuenta? ¿De verdad quieres continuar una relación como la nuestra?

─_Al parecer que tú ya tienes una respuesta. _─Tenía razón.

* * *

Bakugo observaba la ventana, ingresaba luz pero seguía sintiéndose como una habitación vacía y carente de calor. Uraraka había salido hace quince minutos de su habitación, sabía que no fue a buscar agua. Había tanta confusión entre ambos, él lo admitía pero no quería que se alejara. Le gustaba su presencia, su cercanía, su tacto.

Cerró los ojos y trajo a su memoria la sensación del beso que, en sueños, recibió. ¿Ella lo había besado en realidad o sólo era producto de su imaginación? De verdad quería pensar lo primero.

Había pasado la noche a su lado, con la idea de que él despertara viendo un rostro conocido y no la quietud de la soledad. No lo dijo, pero se lo agradecía. Fue una tranquilidad despertar y verla apoyada sobre su mano, durmiendo plácidamente como una niña. Sentía aún el tacto de su piel, era suave y su aroma a vainilla ayudaba a apaciguar el ambiente lúgubre del hospital. De hecho, toda su persona ayudaba en eso.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y vio a Uraraka de pie en el umbral. Llevaba un semblante triste, no sabía por qué.

─¿Todo bien? ─Preguntó.

Ella asintió pero no se movió de donde estaba. Seguía mirándolo con ojos cargados de tristeza, lo desesperaba.

─Llamé a Kirishima ─Inició─, vendrá cuando termine su turno.

─No necesito que me cuiden.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, fue un alivio.

─Eres muy capaz de quitarte todo eso ─dijo señalando sus vendajes y la sonda de suero en su mano─, para salir de aquí.

─No me culparías.

─Sabes que sí ─Respondió y ambos compartieron una pequeña sonrisa─. Yo… Me tengo que ir.

Él asintió, no esperaba que le dijera la razón, su expresión ya era una clara señal de que algo había sucedido. Ella se despidió de él desde la puerta y nuevamente la soledad volvió a reinar, aunque el aroma a vainilla prevaleció un poco más.

* * *

Le dieron de alta al día siguiente con la condición de que guardara reposo al menos dos días más. Fue una maldita mierda que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir, todos sabían eso. Firmó unos papeles como tomando responsabilidad de que todo lo que suceda, recaía sobre él, como si hiciera falta aclarar lo obvio.

Kirishima fue a buscarlo para llevarlo a su departamento. No dejaba de hablar de las misiones en la oficina y de que trabajar con su novia era algo positivo y negativo, de hecho, sólo hablaba mierda. Bakugo miraba por la ventanilla, la ciudad pasaba frente a sus ojos y él sólo quería llegar de una buena vez a su casa. Necesitaba descansar, estaba harto del hospital y de las agujas que le introducían cada tanto. Necesitaba descansar de esa mierda.

─Llama si necesitas algo ─Dijo Kirishima al dejarlo frente a su departamento. Bakugo rodó los ojos.

─Espera sentado ─Fue su respuesta, recibiendo una carcajada de su compañero.

Caminó hacia el interior de su edificio y vio varias personas a los alrededores con algunas cámaras. Dejó salir un suspiro molesto. Los malditos paparazzis no descansaban, maldición. Esperarán sacar un artículo sobre él y su recuperación de _una batalla catastrófica_. Siendo sinceros, le gustaría leer algo así y no lo que sucedió en realidad. Lo del pico de estrés era una maldita mierda aburrida.

Subió hasta su piso y buscó a tientas sus llaves, tenía un brazo aún vendado y le resultaba incómodo moverlo demasiado, así que su única mano libre debía de encontrar sus condenadas llaves. Cuando llegó frente a su puerta, notó que había algo en el suelo. Era una pequeña caja con el nombre de una repostería conocida: _Sweet Kiss_. Irónico.

Tomó la caja como pudo y leyó la nota que descansaba sobre la tapa.

"_Quizá sea lo único dulce que comas. Que te recuperes pronto. _

_Cara Redonda"_

Bakugo no pudo ocultar la mueca que le causó leer eso. Abrió la puerta y dejó la caja sobre la mesada de la cocina, sacó la tapa y encontró un pie de limón dentro.

─Odio lo dulce ─Murmuró, a pesar de eso, tomó una cuchara de sus cajones y se llevó un pequeño bocado a la boca. El golpe dulce y amargo a la vez sacudió su lengua─. No está mal.

Dio otro bocado, esta vez un poco más grande y pensó que quizá comenzaría a darle otra oportunidad a lo dulce. Al menos al pie de limón. Tomó su teléfono y buscó el número de Uraraka. No pensó mucho para llamarla.

─_¿Hola?_

─No está mal ─Dijo él como respuesta. La escuchó esbozar una sonrisa.

─_Sabía que te gustaría. Es lo único no tan dulce que podrías llegar a amar._

─No lo amo. Sólo dije que no estaba mal.

─_Como quieras, me rogarás por más._

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. Ella ya no volvió a visitarlo en el hospital, tampoco se comunicaron demasiado y a él le resultaba un poco extraño eso. De hecho, el extraño era él. Apenas ayer la vio pero quería verla nuevamente en esos momentos. La escuchaba reír tras la línea, se la imaginaba delante de él. El recuerdo a su aroma lo invadía.

─_¿Cómo te sientes? _─Preguntó ella.

─Mejor. Sólo necesitaba salir de ese hospital.

─_Te entiendo, odio los hospitales._

─¿Por qué te quedaste toda la noche entonces? ─No necesitaba preguntar eso, ya lo había hecho pero de igual manera lo hizo. Ella guardó un momento de silencio─. Olv…

─_¿Tienes hambre? _─Preguntó y él no supo por qué ese cambio─. _Llevaré para comer. No te acabes el pie._

Sin otra palabra más, Uraraka cortó. Él sólo quedó en el aire, mirando a la nada, intentando entender cómo esa mujer podía confundirlo y enloquecerlo al mismo tiempo. Se llevó otro pedazo de pie a la boca.


	12. Todo está bien

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XII**

_**«Todo está bien**__**»**_

**.**

* * *

**AVISO:** Soft Lemon.

* * *

Ochako llegó a su departamento una hora después de colgar. Bakugo oyó el timbre y al abrir la puerta, la vio cargando dos bolsas de papel, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y un "no luces tan mal" que lo hizo rodar los ojos. Trajo ramen instantáneo, colocó agua caliente y dejó que el microondas hiciera lo suyo. La otra bolsa tenía frutas en abundancia que él no supo realmente qué hacían allí.

─Cuando mi tía se enfermaba, los vecinos le traían frutas para ayudarla en su recuperación ─Explicó─, en realidad no sabía qué traerte además del ramen y creí que un poco de cítricos te ayudarían.

─Tengo mal el hombro, no un resfriado.

─Te quejas demasiado.

Ambos sonrieron.

Encendieron el televisor y dejaron en la primera película que parecía interesante. La vieja película de Julia Roberts donde ella era una prostituta que terminó fingiendo ser la novia de un adinerado hombre. Unos minutos después, el ramen los acompañó. Ambos yacían sentados sobre almohadones y apoyados en la mesa ratona que tenía Bakugo en su sala de estar.

─Nunca has hablado de ella ─Dijo Bakugo de repente. Ella lo miró curiosa─. Tú tía.

─Oh, eso ─Lucía pensativa─. Ella es la hermana de mi mamá aunque no se parecen en casi nada. Mi mamá era más dulce y empalagosa, ya sabes, como yo ─Sonrió─, en cambio mi tía Yuko es un poco más distante. Cuando vivíamos juntas en su departamento, casi no la veía, trabajaba demasiado, hasta ahora lo hace.

─¿Ella enseñaba en tu anterior academia?

Ochako negó.

─Ella es investigadora, pero colaboraba con la Academia con sus avances. Sacaba artículos y revistas para la comunidad científica, en verdad es muy brillante. Trabaja actualmente aquí, seguro la conoces. Tanaka Yuko.

Bakugo pareció sorprendido al escuchar el nombre, tomó su teléfono entonces.

─Escuché de ella. Trabaja en el Centro de Tecnología e Investigación de Tokyo ─Ella asintió─. Eres sobrina de una celebridad, Cara Rendonda.

─Por ese motivo, fue un poco abrumador mi vida en Nueva York. ─Él la miró con duda─. Cuando tienes a alguien tan reconocido como pariente, las personas esperan más cosas de ti. En la Academia fácilmente me identificaban y algunas veces, solían ser un poco crueles porque mi quirk no es "interesante".

─Tonterías ─Respondió él, llamando su atención─. Siempre has sido fuerte, tienes un quirk… ─Bakugo se dio cuenta de sus palabras y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco. Ella sonrió.

─Igual les pateé el trasero cuando comencé a tomar misiones de categoría de rescate ─Dijo ella.

─No me esperaba menos.

Su relación era extraña, ambos lo sabían. Podían estar horas hablando de sandeces, películas o sucesos y luego volcarse en un silencio que, en realidad, no era incómodo. Seguía siendo una conversación para ellos. Uraraka observó a Bakugo de soslayo y vio cómo los vendajes del lado izquierdo sobresalían de su remera negra. Aún no hablaron del asunto que a ella le preocupaba. No quería presionarlo sólo para alejarlo nuevamente.

Al parecer, el modo de observarlo la delató porque Bakugo levantó una ceja para mirarla. Ella se sonrojó y regresó su atención a su ramen.

─¿No te has acabado el pie? ─Preguntó Uraraka para hacer pasar la tensión.

─Me dijiste que no lo hiciera.

─¿Ahora me haces caso? ─Él gruñó.

─Me envías un pie, me traes la cena. ¿Acaso el médico te dijo que tengo los días contados? ─Ella lo miró horrorizada y él no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta.

─No digas eso, tonto ─Recriminó─. Yo… No quería estar en casa hoy.

Bakugo estudió la expresión de Uraraka y recordó el semblante triste que tenía el día anterior en el hospital. La única idea que pudo formular internamente fue que tenía algo que ver con ese tal Michael. Hurgó en su comida y se llevó un poco de fideo a la boca.

─¿Problemas con tu novio? ─Preguntó.

─Él ya… Ya no es mi novio.

Debió ser sincero, aquellas palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa y la sola idea de que él haya tenido algo que ver con eso, le hizo atragantarse un poco con sus fideos. Ella lo miró sorprendida. Le tomó unos segundos reponerse, la miró extrañado.

─¿Fue por lo que dije?

─No te des tanto crédito ─Respondió ella, lucía serena aunque sus ojos seguían mostrando tristeza─, pero tenías razón. No puedo pretender ser la novia de alguien que está tranquilo cuando me hago pasar por la novia de otro. No tiene sentido.

Ella también se llevó un bocado de fideos a la boca, Bakugo no disimuló el observarla.

─Hiciste bien ─Habló él─. No estás para ser el secreto de nadie.

Quizá fue la forma en la que lo dijo o fueron las palabras en sí, lo que sorprendieron a Uraraka. Ella volteó a mirarlo y el sonrojo no hizo más que aumentar. Bakugo tenía razón, ella no tenía por qué ocultarse sólo para seguir dando anonimato a una relación que estaba más cómoda en las sombras.

Levantaron los platos y los llevaron al lavabo. Uraraka veía la molestia en el hombro de Bakugo, así que tomó sus trastes y comenzó a lavarlos. Él se encargaba de secarlos cuando ella se lo tendía, una vez limpios. La televisión seguía hablando a la lejanía.

─¿Me dirás qué te sucedió en el hombro? ─Ochako no lo miró, seguía con su labor de enjugar los cubiertos. Él sólo suspiro.

─Fue el precio que pagué para salir de una trampa. ─Terminaron de lavar y secar las cosas, Uraraka se recostó contra la mesada y lo miró atentamente. Él se sintió un poco intimidado por sus orbes castaños, lo observaban de una manera que él nunca supo identificar con otra persona─. El quirk del tipo del banco era ilusorio. Te toca y automáticamente, te muestra tus mayores miedos. Fue desagradable.

Él se alejó de ella para regresar a la sala y tomar asiento. Ella lo imitó.

─Entonces, para salir de su ilusión, te lastimaste a ti mismo ─Bakugo asintió─. Ingenioso y estúpido.

─Habrías hecho lo mismo, si te mostrara lo que me mostró a mí ─Respondió.

─¿Qué era?

Silencio. Bakugo apartó su mirada de Uraraka. Las imágenes regresaban, el desastre, la impotencia, la sangre. No quería hablar de eso, era volver realidad todo lo que vio y prefería centrarse en el hecho de que ella estaba viva y a su lado. Sintió la mano de Uraraka sobre la suya, sus ojos encontraron los suyos.

─Dime.

─No necesitas saberlo.

─¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre te cierras conmigo? ─Preguntó, se oía molesta.

─¡Porque tiene que ver contigo!

Uraraka lo miró sorprendida y él sólo volvió a alejarse. Odiaba sentir esa impotencia en su pecho, atorado ante cada recuerdo que el idiota ese dejó en su sistema. Ochako asesinada, postrada en sus brazos, llena de sangre. Había pasado tantos años entrenándose y volviéndose más fuerte, más habilidoso para erradicar cualquier miedo en su interior, cualquier miedo que pueda arrebatarle todo ese sacrificio; pero entonces, esas imágenes aparecieron y se volvió a sentir como un adolescente inseguro, cargado de miedo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de Ochako sobre su mejilla, él la miró entonces.

─Está bien ─Inició Ochako, una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios después─. Todo está bien.

Bakugo tomó su cintura con su brazo y la acercó hacia él. Ella no se lo impidió, rodeó con sus brazos su cuello y lo abrazó despacio. Él ocultó su rostro entre sus cabellos, dejó que el aroma a vainilla lo inundara por completo. Ya no sentía ese vacío en su interior o la impotencia al recrear las imágenes de la ilusión, se sentía tranquilo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bakugo Katsuki se sentía tranquilo.

Se alejó un poco de Uraraka, ella lo miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa tierna, acomodó sus mechones castaños tras la oreja y ella siguió acariciando con sus dedos sus mejillas. Le gustaba el tacto de Ochako, era suave, cálido. Recordó el beso en el hospital, quizá no fue un sueño. Sonrió y la atrajo hacia él, acortó la distancia entre ambos y la besó. Fue un beso suave y sorpresivo, ella lo endulzaba.

De a poco, el beso se hacía más y más intenso, él tomó una de las piernas de Ochako y fue circulando caricias sobre su piel, la sentía estremecerse y eso lo volvía loco. Ella se sentó finalmente sobre él y comenzó a marcar un ritmo de movimiento con su pelvis, despertando aún más el deseo en él. Bakugo mordió el labio inferior de Uraraka y ella gimió contra él. Las manos del hombre bajaron a su cintura y de a poco, encontraron el camino a su trasero. La escuchó suspirar y él no tuvo mejor idea que apretarlas y acentuar el ritmo de sus movimientos.

La ropa comenzó a estar de más. Él fue desprendiendo la blusa que vestía hasta que el brasier rosa vio la luz, deslizó la prenda hasta el suelo y acunó su rostro entre los senos de Ochako; ella suspiró al sentir su aliento contra la piel de sus pechos y los movimientos de sus caderas comenzaron a aumentar aún más cuando la lengua de Bakugo descubrió la piel bajo la tela de su ropa interior. Ella arqueó la espalda, dándole más apertura a su boca. El brasier terminó donde la blusa, la boca de Katsuki en uno de sus senos y con su mano libre, estimulaba el otro.

Bakugo se acomodó mejor y volvió a colocar sus manos bajo el trasero de Ochako, levantándola. Ella pegó un gritito de sorpresa, él sonrió en respuesta.

─Tu brazo ─Dijo ella, recriminándole el esfuerzo. Él chasqueó la lengua.

─¿Quieres hacer todo el trabajo tú? ─Preguntó. Ella se sonrojó.

─No me dejarías.

─Sabes que no ─La besó y la recostó contra el suelo, ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello rubio y fue jalando un poco a medida que él dejaba un camino de mordiscos en su boca y cuello.

Las piernas de Ochako atraparon las caderas de Katsuki, apretándolo contra ella. Sentía con claridad cuán excitado estaba él y eso la ponía a mil. Ella gimió en su oído cuando él comenzó a explorar con su diestra su intimidad, por encima de su ropa interior. Estaba húmeda y eso aumentaba el calor en él.

─A éste ritmo, no llegaremos a mi habitación ─Dijo él.

Ella sonrió.

─Como si la necesitáramos. ─Él sonrió y fue bajando los shorts de Uraraka hasta sus tobillos, acercó la piel de su pierna a sus labios y se quedó un momento allí, observándola desnuda, jadeante y acalorada. Era perfecta─. No me mires así.

─No puedo evitarlo ─Los besos fueron a su rodilla y de a poco, se acomodaron en el interior de sus muslos. La sensibilidad de su piel la hacía suspirar─. Estás hermosa.

Ochako no ocultó su sonrisa, ni siquiera la forma en la que la hacía sentir. Se sentó en el suelo y metió sus manos bajo la camiseta negra que traía Bakugo, acarició su piel sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, provocando que él sonriera entonces. Ella lo besó y de a poco fue subiendo la playera para quitárselo con cuidado de no lastimar su hombro.

La playera tuvo el mismo destino que su blusa, el olvido, mientras ella seguía besándolo, desajustaba los botones de sus pantalones. Él no oponía resistencia, estaba demasiado ocupado saboreando sus labios, era su nueva adicción y por la manera en la que Ochako lo besaba, también de ella.

Ella se puso de pie y fue hasta el sofá que tenían a un lado, se sentó y él fue hasta ella, ya sin prenda alguna. Ochako fue dejando un camino de besos por su abdomen, eran lentos, jugosos, lo volvían loco la manera que tenía ella de dejar en un beso, todo de ella. Sintió la lengua de Ochako subir y luego bajar hasta el inicio de su virilidad. Ella suspiró contra éste y él contuvo el aliento ante la sensación que le provocaba. Ochako besó, lamió y estimuló su hombría, Katsuki por su parte, jalaba su pelo ante cada oleada de placer que los movimientos de su boca le provocaban. Sentía su esencia desprenderse de él y no querer contenerse. Fue aumentando la velocidad y entonces, Katsuki la detuvo.

Ella lo miró con confusión, creyendo haber hecho algo mal.

─No me hagas terminar aún. Te tengo para mí esta noche, déjame aprovecharla ─Dijo y entonces se arrodilló ante ella, volviendo a besar el interior de sus muslos.

─Katsuki… ─Susurró al sentir uno de sus dedos acariciando su interior.

Su nombre nunca había sonado tan bien antes, pensó. Las piernas de Ochako se acomodaron de tal manera que él pudiese tener toda libertad con ella. Pasó su lengua por su humedad y saboreó su esencia, ella enterraba sus dedos en su cabello, alentándole a que continuara. Los movimientos fueron concentrándose en la parte superior, donde todo su placer se ubicaba. La escuchaba gemir, al principio eran sólo suspiros de placer pero a medida que él aumentaba la velocidad de su lengua, ella aumentaba su voz. Pedía más, le rogaba que continuara y él no pensaba ignorarla.

Fue añadiendo dos dedos a su estimulación, estaba empapada y eso hacía más fácil su intromisión. Ella se movía también, se acercaba aún más a él, invitándolo a que la introdujera más y más.

Él se alejó para mirarla a los ojos, sin dejar de jugar con ella. No cabía en la belleza que el placer le proporcionaba. Estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, su aliento era errático al igual que las embestidas que ella misma ocasionaba para sentirlo aún más. Le pedía entre gemidos que lo hiciera, que entrara en ella. No podían aguantar más.

Los dos estaban borrachos de placer y era necesario continuar. Se acomodó de tal manera que ella pudiese estar cómoda y él no perjudique su hombro, entonces fue introduciéndose en ella, al principio lento, intentando llegar a lo profundo de a poco, sintiendo cada parte de su interior y así también, ella sintiéndolo con lujo de detalles. No dejaban de observarse, no dejaban de adorarse en silencio mientras se hacían el amor de una manera que ninguno recordaba haberlo hecho.

El ritmo fue aumentando y las embestidas cada vez eran mucho más fuertes, más salvajes. Ella pedía más, él se lo daba en dosis grandes y susurraba en su oído que era suya. Ella no se lo negaba, en parte, ambos sabían que ese día llegaría desde el instante en que se reencontraron. Lo anhelaban desde lo profundo de su subconsciente y sabían de que, parte de ellos, ya se pertenecía, por más de que ella estaba volcada en una relación sin futuro y él en la ambición de su trabajo.

Esa noche, en esos momentos, no había nada más que ellos, sólo ellos haciéndose sentir todo lo que ya sentían y no se daban cuenta porque estaban preocupados por trivialidades.

El éxtasis los encontró abrazados, ella encima de él, ambos rostros empapados de sudor, ambas bocas expresando con mímicas, lo que sus cuerpos sentían. Se besaron, se estrujaron, se desearon de una manera exhaustiva. Él acunó su rostro en el cuello de Ochako y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, acarició su cabello y fue formando remolinos con su índice en el mar rubio que tenía para ella.

Ninguno se movió por un buen rato, seguían disfrutando de las secuelas del orgasmo que les llegó, ninguno dijo nada tampoco, no necesitaban de eso, sólo abrazarse, sentirse por completo.

El sueño comenzó a cimentarse y sólo entonces, se separaron, sonrieron y de la mano, fueron hasta el baño a asearse, entre besos y caricias, se limpiaron de lo que hicieron. Se acostumbraron al otro, a su desnudes, en un segundo. Él no dejaba de apreciarla y ella cocía un camino de besos sobre su piel.

Una vez en la cama, desnudos y con las fuerzas en cero, ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y él la rodeó con el brazo bueno. Miraron a la nada un buen rato.

─No me había sentido así en mucho tiempo ─Dijo ella, distraídamente.

─¿Satisfecha? ─Preguntó divertido. Ella lo miró a los ojos, con dulzura.

─Segura.

Él no dijo nada más, la aferró aún más a él y de a poco, cayeron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

**_¡Feliz día de San Valentín para todxs!_**


	13. La nueva misión

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

_**«La nueva misión**__**»**_

**.**

* * *

Dicen que los sueños que más recuerdas, son imágenes proyectadas unos minutos antes de que despiertes. De pendiendo qué tan vívidas se sientan, implica lo frescas que sean las memorias o lo cerca que estás de despertar. Recordó ese detalle porque las imágenes que vio en sueños eran tan reales que el escalofrío que subió por él, endureció su cuerpo por un largo rato, como si le fuese imposible siguiera mover los dedos de los pies o formular una mueca con sus labios.

Estaba de pie ante una montaña de escombros, pedazos de lo que fue alguna vez un complejo de edificios comerciales de gran envergadura, el polvo fue cubriendo la piel de su rostro, lo sentía a la perfección. Giró sobre sus pies y vio que la destrucción era la escenografía completa; había varios edificios derrumbados, hecho pedazos hasta los cimientos, el fuego comenzaba a aumentar producto de vehículos estrellados unos contra otros o aplastados por cascotes que fueron disparados por el aire a consecuencia de los derrumbes.

El cielo estaba oscuro pero no era de noche, era un atardecer oscuro, un rojizo tono que iba del color carmín al negro ceniza, o quizá sólo era eso, cenizas empañando su vista. Todo era destrucción, todo era desolación.

Dio unos pasos más, torpes pero eran pasos que se sentían pesados, no se sentía él pero sabía que lo era. Era extraño, como los sueños. Detuvo sus pasos cuando escuchó el chapoteo que dio una de sus botas al encontrarse con un charco. Bajó la vista a sus pies y los vio manchados de ese tono rojizo que tenía el cielo, pero no, no era un atardecer. Era sangre. Abrió bien los ojos, lo observó atónito, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

De alguna manera, sabía que ya había visto eso. Y sabía que lo vería a continuación.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no podía cerrar los ojos, por extraño que sonase, no tenía demasiado control sobre su cuerpo, por algo eran sueños, ¿no? Él era consciente de eso, pero a pesar de todo, no quería ver lo que a continuación aparecería. Levantó los ojos de sus pies al horizonte, a la destrucción que ya observó minutos atrás y entre todo el infierno presenciado, la vio.

Su menudo cuerpo parecía más pequeño desde su perspectiva, su casco estaba roto, tirado a un costado de ella, sus brazos estaban abiertos al cielo y sus piernas formaban un cuatro con facilidad. Su rostro miraba el cielo, para él era fácil distinguir el corte de su garganta desde donde estaba y por la posición de su rostro, se apreciaba mejor.

No quería acercarse, sin embargo en su sueño, él no mandaba y tras parpadear (o eso creyó), estaba frente al cadáver de Uraraka Ochako. El corte en su garganta no era la única herida en su cuerpo, pero sí la que acabó con su vida; tenía el traje roto en varias partes de su pierna derecha, se vía la sangre de su piel al igual que los cortes en su costado a consecuencia de varillas del hormigón donde terminó cayendo y éste perforó su cuerpo, quizá fue después de recibir el corte de gracia en su cuello.

No supo distinguir cuánto tiempo estuvo observando la atrocidad de la muerte de la mujer ante él, pero fue demasiado. Entonces, los ojos de Ochako se movieron, se volcaron sobre él. Una mueca, una palabra formuló sus labios llenos de polvo y él despertó enseguida.

Despertar de las pesadillas dejaban siempre desorientado a una persona, llevaban demasiada carga en emocional y psicológica que parecía que tu cuerpo no descansó absolutamente nada. Se enderezó sobre la cama y vio a su alrededor, estaba en penumbras aún pero reconocía su habitación a la perfección. Bajó la vista a su cuerpo, estaba desnudo pero cubierto por su sábana.

Pasó sus manos por su rostro y acentuó presión sobre sus ojos, necesitaba quitarse esas imágenes desagradables de su mente. Entonces, el recuerdo de Ochako vino a él. Pegó un respingo y la buscó a su lado. Había pasado la noche con él, pero no estaba acostada allí. ¿Por qué? Buscó con la vista (acostumbrándose aún a la oscuridad) a Uraraka y no encontrarla fue suficiente como para desesperarlo.

Salió de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, la abrió y el sonido de la ducha proveniente del baño le dio cierto alivio a su ansiedad. Caminó hasta el baño, abrió la puerta y vio la silueta de Ochako através del vidrio templado de la mampara del duchero. Dejó salir un suspiro que no creyó haber contenido dentro suyo.

─¿Katsuki? ─Llamó Uraraka al escuchar la puerta. Deslizó una de las hojas de la mampara y la vio asomando su cabeza húmeda, mirándolo con curiosidad─. No quería despertarte. ¿Estás bien? Luces pálido.

No supo qué responder a eso, realmente. Su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta, ver a Ochako mojada y con ese rostro cargado de curiosidad le apeteció tanto como el sencillo hecho de saber que ella estaba bien, que estaba allí, que durmió con ella. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios sin intentar frenarla. Ella quiso saber por qué Katsuki lucía tan aliviado, pero él no se lo permitió, atrapó sus labios con los propios y la volvió a guiar hacia el interior de la ducha.

─¡Tus vendajes! ─Dijo ella alterada al ver cómo el agua comenzaba a empaparlo a él también─. Tendré que cambiártelos de vuelta.

─Después, cara de Ángel ─Respondió, hundiendo sus manos en el cabello castaño de la mujer─. Déjame desayunar ahora.

Ella se sonrojó al escucharlo hablar de esa manera pero no le impidió continuar cuando la acorraló contra el azulejo del baño e introdujo una de sus piernas entre las de ella, tampoco contuvo sus suspiros cuando sintió una de sus manos en su intimidad ni opuso resistencia cuando los besos se volvieron mordidas sobre su piel. Volvieron a repetir muchas cosas de la noche anterior pero con la humedad del agua de por medio, se sintieron de una nueva forma, con otras ganas, con más besos, con más jadeos que repetían una y otra vez, sus nombres.

Cuando salieron del baño, él se vistió con boxers nuevos y al girarse, vio a Ochako colocándose la camiseta negra que llevaba él la noche anterior. Ella sonrió como una niña a punto de pedir un regalo.

─¿Qué tal me queda? ─Dijo y giró sobre sus pies en una vuelta completa, dejando que la prenda se levantara un poco y él pueda apreciar su ropa interior de encaje del día anterior por debajo.

─Mucho mejor que a mí ─Respondió y se sentó en la cama, la atrajo hacia él─. ¿Por qué carajos te queda tan bien?

Ella dejó salir una carcajada y se abrazó a su cuello para fundir un beso en su frente.

─Porque soy "jodidamente hermosa" según tú. ─Lo era. Él no dejaba de repetirlo la noche anterior, no mentía─. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Necesito desayunar e ir a la agencia. Debo cubrir el turno de Tsuyu, tuvo un asunto familiar.

─Maldita sea, sólo me recuerdas que no puedo hacer nada aún.

─Nadie te mandó a que te hagas volar el hombro, genio ─Él gruñó en respuesta─. ¿Café batido?

─Prefiero sólo negro.

─De acuerdo.

Ella se alejó de él y la vio cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Observó un momento más por donde se fue, sintiendo cómo su estómago seguía dando vueltas, una sensación de náuseas se instauraron entonces y él sólo se llevó ambas manos a su rostro, restregándoselo un momento. Necesitaba hacer algo con su mente, si no el día sería interminable.

Salió de su habitación y escuchó música viniendo de la cocina. Uraraka había puesto su teléfono como estéreo con canciones pop de los 90'. La vio concentrada vertiendo el agua caliente sobre el filtro de café que tenía a su disposición, no quería interrumpirla, sólo se sentó en el desayunador. Ella lo miró de soslayo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

─No puedes estar mucho tiempo sin mí, admítelo ─Dijo ella divertida. Él rodó los ojos.

─Estás preparando mi desayuno.

─Como sea, quítate los vendajes mojados, voy a cambiártelos cuando termine esto.

─Deberías de dejar hablar como mi madre, lo digo en serio. ─Ella echó a reír.

─Tu madre es lo máximo, cállate.

Siguieron un momento así, hablando, riendo, dedicándose miradas en silencio mientras el desayuno terminaba de prepararse. El café negro fue puesto frente a él en una taza negra, él fue bebiéndoselo a sorbos cortos, degustando la amargura del mismo que lo ayudaba a despertarse por completo y su lado, yacía Uraraka bebiéndose una taza de té con leche, unas tostadas con mermelada y un jugo natural.

─En verdad tienes apetito a la mañana ─Comentó Bakugo y ella se sonrojó en respuesta.

─No me mires así, me gustan los desayunos completos ─Respondió─. Si me conformara con una taza de café solamente, me desmayaría enseguida.

Bakugo rodó los ojos y siguió bebiéndose su café. Estaban escuchando temas viejos de Britney Spears, no era algo que él acostumbrara en sus mañanas, pero tampoco era desagradable. Era divertido observar a Uraraka distraída, era como una niña, movía demasiado su cuerpo mientras comía, como si el hecho de comer le resultara una maravilla. Le gustaba esa vivacidad, esa ternura que conoció cuando eran jóvenes pero fue llegados a esa altura de la vida, que realmente pudo conocer a profundidad.

No se percató que estuvo demasiado tiempo observándola, hasta que sintió los ojos de Uraraka sobre él. Dio un ligero respingo.

─¿Qué harás hoy? ─Preguntó ella─. Al no ir a la agencia y no poder entrenar tampoco, ¿qué depara el día para el gran Ground Zero?

─No te burles ─Ella rio─. En realidad, no tengo nada en mente. Quizá me tome más de ese medicamento y caiga dormido la mayor parte del día.

─No te drogues de esa manera, Por todos los héroes ─Él no ocultó la gracia que le daba verla exasperada─. Después de terminar mi jornada, vendré para cenar. Sé que no me has invitado ni nada, pero tampoco es que tengas nada mejor que hacer.

Ella lo miró divertida y él sólo levantó ambas cejas.

─No te burles, Cara de Ángel ─Ella sonrió─. Igual iría a verte, si acaso no pasas por aquí.

─Lo sé.

Ella terminó de desayunar y fue a traer más vendajes limpios para cambiar los que ya estaban húmedos. Tenía manos suaves, trabajaba con mucha calma y precisión. La idea de que ella pueda hacer ese tipo de cosas, sólo hablaba de que en más de una ocasión estuvo obligada a hacerlo, tenía conocimientos, quizá o sólo era buena haciéndolo. Nunca se lo preguntó demasiado, aunque tendría sentido siendo que su preparación como héroe de rescate, incluía primeros auxilios.

Cuando terminó, dejó los cubiertos y tazas en el fregadero para dirigirse a él y estampar un beso en sus labios a modo de despedida. Le dijo que debía ir a su departamento a cambiarse (llevaba su playera negra y los shorts de la noche anterior). Se despidieron y ella dejó su departamento. Pudo imaginarse que algún desubicado con cámara la ha de ver salir del departamento y una nueva imagen se filtraría para mediados del día. Sonrió para sí mismo, ésta vez no sería una farsa.

La idea de lo que sea que tenía con Ochako ahuyentaba un poco el malestar que le provocó la pesadilla de esa noche. Se dirigió al fregadero para limpiar las cosas y trató de pensar en qué mierda haría el resto del día hasta que ella regrese.

Maldijo por su herida.

* * *

Cuando Ochako llegó a su agencia, nuevamente, su teléfono no dejaba de vibrar a consecuencia de notificaciones que, sinceramente, la tenían sin cuidado. Pensó que quizá hubiese sido una buena idea dejar su móvil en su departamento cuando fue a cambiarse de ropa para ir a la oficina, pero en el momento, no lo consideró. Suspiró cansinamente y abrió la puerta de la oficina, para su sorpresa, estaban Mineta y Ume, ambos, cuando la vieron llegar, compartiron una mirada entre ellos y luego se la dirigieron a Uraraka. Ella no supo identificar qué tipo de mirada era esa, pero la pasó por alto, necesitaba tomar una misión cuanto antes ya que había llegado un poco tarde.

Cuando fue hasta las pantallas seleccionadoras, sintió a Ume detrás de ella. Se volteó a mirarla.

─¿Ume-chan? ─Preguntó Uraraka y ésta le sonrió con picardía─. ¿Qué sucede?

─Así que… ¿Pasaste una buena noche? ─Uraraka no lo entendió.

Mineta sacó su móvil y se lo enseñó, posando en su rostro una sonrisa semejante a la de Rainy. La noticia dejó a Uraraka con los ojos sobresaltados, las mejillas sonrojadas y maldiciendo todo lo que había.

**.**

"**IMÁGENES CAPTURADAS DE URAVITY SALIENDO DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE GROUND ZERO"**.

"_La heroína de rescates mejor conocida como Uravity ha iniciado el día dándonos de qué hablar con las fotos en donde se la ve saliendo del complejo de departamentos donde vive Ground Zero con nada más y nada menos que una playera muy de él [Foto adjunta]._ Sin duda, la foto era fidedigna. Ella llevaba la playera negra con un símbolo de calavera muy conocido ya que, en varias ocasiones, Bakugo la llevó puesto y hay fotos que lo confirmaban. _"Esto sólo nos confirma que la relación entre ambos continúa y de la mejor manera. Después de la noticia de que Ground Zero terminó malherido, saber que Uravity fue su enfermera sólo nos motiva a seguir especulando más sobre su relación. #GROUVITY"._

**_._**

Uraraka maldijo su ingenuidad al creer que los medios ya no estarían sobre ellos, después de dejar atrás "su relación falsa", al parecer captar algo de ellos dos (o al menos de Bakugo), era lo que ansiaban muchos y ahora que prácticamente, dio algo de qué hablar, volvieron a ser tendencia. Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

─Envidia sana, Uraraka-chan ─Dijo Rainy con gracia. Uraraka la miró─, tienes para ti sola a semejante bombón.

─Tampoco es que fuese muy atractivo ─Dijo Mineta, dolido. Rainy sonrió a su compañero y le dedicó un beso en la mejilla.

─No te agobies, ¿de acuerdo? ─Volvió a hablar Rainy─. Los medios estarán pendiente de ustedes, es inevitable, pero trata de no darle importancia.

─Bueno, yo… ─Uraraka no se molestaba mucho por la foto en sí, tampoco porque hablen de ellos. Lo que realmente preocupaba era que Michael viese esa foto. Ella lo terminó un día antes y al otro, fue captada saliendo del departamento de otra persona usando su playera─. Yo sólo quiero tomar una misión ─Dijo sonriendo con pena a sus compañeros y volvió su atención hacia las pantallas de misiones.

Sus compañeros no volvieron a tocar el tema, notaron que afectó a Uraraka y continuaron con sus asuntos para alivio de ella. Uraraka recordaba que Tsuyu le había comentado sobre una misión que debía tomar, no era complicada, categoría C, quizá era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Su atención fue a la pantalla de las misiones de esa categoría y encontró lo que había mencionado su mejor amiga.

"_**MISIÓN CATEGORÍA C: **_

_**Se requiere acompañamiento y protección para colaboradores extranjeros a evento de Presentación en el Centro Tecnología e Investigación de Tokyo. Especialización requerida: Protección y defensa".**_

Leer el sitio en cuestión, generó un poco de duda en ella. Sabía que si se trataba del Centro de Tecnología e Investigación, estaba hablando que sin duda, debía encontrarse con su tía Yuko. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, estaba indecisa. ¿Debía aceptarlo? Recordó el día que Mental High la llamó para avisarle que Bakugo estaba internado, ella iba a llamar a su tía ese día para intentar saber cómo estaba; dejó la tarea inconclusa porque debía ir a ver a Katsuki.

Pensar que inevitablemente debía ver a su tía, le hizo entender que las señales existían y que quizá deba hablar con ella. Rendida, aceptó la misión y fue a prepararse. Debía salir en cinco minutos si quería llegar al aeropuerto y recibir a los colaboradores que venían a la convención.

No tardó mucho en ponerse en marcha y llegar al sitio. Estaba repleto, todas las personas caminando en direcciones distintas, con cantidades distintas de maletas a su disposición, el ambiente era frenético para ella. Recordó el día que abordó el vuelo con destino a Nueva York, sus compañeros de la academia fueron a despedirla. Nunca lo olvidaría.

Un sentimiento nostálgico se atoró en su estómago, sonrió con tristeza.

Levantó la mirada nuevamente hacia el sector que le habían dicho que debía esperar a los que llegarían para el evento y entre tanta gente, no los notó en un principio, pero cuando el que debía recibirlos, levantó el cartel que decía con letras grandes y en inglés **"CENTRO DE TECNOLOGÍA E INVESTIGACIÓN – TOKYO"**, vio a varias personas acercarse a él.

Su mirada se cruzó entonces con la persona que menos deseaba encontrar en esos momentos. No disimuló la sorpresa y el terror de verlo allí y a juzgar por el semblante de Michael Jones, tampoco esperaba verla.

El joven científico de hebras enruladas y lentes de marco ancho, venían hablando animadamente con un colega suyo, pero cuando cruzó miradas con ella, se detuvo de pronto. Ninguno de los dos era bueno guardando apariencias.

Uraraka aspiró profundo y trató de que eso no la tumbara, no vino allí para hacer una escena melodramática. Sonrió a los científicos que llegaron y los saludó adecuadamente en un inglés casi perfecto, gracias a sus años en tierra americana, les explicó que ella estaba allí para escoltarlos hasta el hotel que debía de alojarlos. No le dio importancia al modo en que Michael la miraba, sólo se dedicó a mostrar su mejor rostro a los científicos que llegaban.

Los llevó hasta la Ban que llegó por ellos y una vez adentro con ellos, se dirigieron al hotel. Algunos le preguntaron cosas sobre Tokyo, sobre su trabajo y cómo sería su participación con ellos.

─La misión incluye su seguimiento y protección por los días que abarca la convención, que creo son tres días, hasta su regreso al aeropuerto ─Respondió amablemente Uraraka─. Ahora los dejaré en el hotel y si necesitan salir o algo, pueden estar seguros que las calles de Tokyo están bien protegidas por los héroes.

─Es impresionante el trabajo que hacen aquí ─Dijo una mujer a bordo del vehículo─. He leído un poco sobre ti, Uravity. Eres la sobrina de Tanaka-san, ¿no es verdad?

─Sí, Tanaka-san es mi tía de parte de mi madre.

─Debe ser fascinante tener a una mujer tan ilustre como pariente ─Dijo otro científico.

Uraraka sólo sonrió a las personas y continuaron el trayecto. Cuando llegaron al hotel, ella esperó a que todos ingresaran al lobby para marcharse, pero Michael se acercó a ella. Ochako aspiró profundo antes de girarse a verlo.

─No creí que fueras tú quien nos escoltaría durante la convención ─Dijo él con una sonrisa pequeña. Ella lo imitó.

─Tomé la misión para cubrir el turno de una compañera ─Respondió. Volvió a pensar en la foto de los medios y la posibilidad de que él lo haya visto, hizo que su rostro se acalorara─. No creí que estarías por Tokyo, Michael.

─Bueno, te había dicho que un mes más estaría por Nueva York y luego regresaría a Tokyo ─Dijo él─. La última vez que hablamos, te lo iba a decir pero… Bueno, ya sabes.

─Si…

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos. A penas habían terminado y volvían a encontrarse cara a cara, eso no se lo esperaba pero él tenía razón, había pasado un mes y él debía regresar a Tokyo. No sabía si era definitivo o no, pero eso ya no debía de interesarle.

─¿Cómo estás? ─Preguntó él entonces, ignorando sus palabras. Lucía un poco ansioso─. ¿Cómo está Bakugo? ─Preguntó entonces y Ochako se sonrojó violentamente. Él lo notó y una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. Sabía leerla a la perfección.

─Él… Está de reposo. ─Dijo y apartó sus ojos de su ex novio. No quería seguir siendo observada de esa manera; definitivamente, él sabía algo y eso hacía que ella se sienta peor─. Bueno, creo que deberías irte. Necesitan registrarse en el lobby.

─Sí, así es ─Respondió. Ella iba a marcharse, pero la voz de Michael volvió a escucharse─. Yo… Estoy feliz de que aceptaras ésta misión.

Sin otra palabra más, Michael ingresó al hotel y la dejó sola en la acera, viéndolo marcharse tras decir esas palabras. No sabía cómo tomarlo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él. Estaba tan confundida. Necesitaba marcharse de allí.


	14. Malentendido

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**N/A:** Buenas! He recibido un rw a cerca de que hay un fanfic semejante a éste pero en inglés. Quiero aclarar que éste trabajo es NETAMENTE ORIGINAL, NO es traducción, NO es adaptación y aclaro que soy la autora original de la obra. Si existe alguna semejanza, la desconozco. En wattpad está la misma historia porque tengo una cuenta allí bajo el seudónimo de AIRIN BLUES, ambas cuentas me pertenecen.

Aclarar este detalle ya que no quiero generar incomodidades ni disgustos en el fandom.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por leerme uwu

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XIV**

_**«Malentendido**__**»**_

**.**

* * *

Había culminado su turno del día tras otras dos misiones menores de categorías D, eran las ocho de la noche cuando llegó a su departamento, se sacó sus botas y fue descalza hasta su habitación. Estaba agotada. Uraraka no sólo sentía cansado el cuerpo, también la mente; había pensado mucho en lo sucedido esa mañana, su encuentro con Michael le había dejado un sabor extraño en la boca.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, era Tsuyu. Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

─_Ocha, ¿cómo te fue? _─Preguntó su amiga.

─Bien, la misión como escolta fue… Extraña.

─_¿Por qué lo dices?_

─¿Sabías que iban a venir científicos de Estados Unidos para la convención? ─Tsuyu afirmó tras la línea y Ochako dejó salir un suspiro─. Michael estaba entre ellos.

─_Ay, Ocha… Lamento eso. De saberlo, no te lo hubiese pedido. Es tan reciente, además. _─Decía Tsuyu tras la línea.

─No hay problemas, fue incómodo pero bueno, era inevitable. ¿Cómo está tu madre, por cierto? ─Preguntó luego. Tsuyu se había ausentado para ir a ayudar a su madre unos días, pues la mujer se había caído en el baño y se fracturó el tobillo, por ende, necesitaba ir a cuidarla.

─_Sigue sus medicaciones para los dolores y trata de no ponerse mal ante la situación. Es un poco dramática _─Ambas sonrieron─. _¿Cómo va tu relación con Bakugo?_

Un pequeño sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas al pensar en eso. ¿Qué le sucedía? No era una adolescente para ponerse así.

─Aún no sé cómo llamar a esto con él, sólo sé que he perdido parte de mi intimidad. ¿Has visto mi foto recorriendo internet? ─Tsuyu suspiró tras la línea─. ¿Muy pronto?

─_Ya no estabas en una relación con Michael, no tienes por qué torturarte si era muy pronto o no. Además, para los medios, Bakugo y tú son pareja._

─Lo sé, pero sigue sintiéndose extraño… Quizá estoy pensando demasiado.

─_¿Y le dirás a Bakugo sobre la nueva misión con Michael? _─Uraraka guardó silencio un momento, no lo había pensado hasta ese momento. ¿Debía decirle que estará tres días al lado de su ex por trabajo?

─No lo sé.

La llamada no duró más de eso. Se despidieron y Ochako se metió a la ducha para prepararse, había quedado con Bakugo en ir a su departamento esa noche y sabía que él la esperaría; algo que había descubierto en él, era la ansiedad propia que tenía Ground Zero y la lealtad a su palabra, pocas veces lo vio rompiendo un acuerdo o promesa.

El agua tibia comenzó a bañar su cuerpo, sus hebras castañas, ella cerró los ojos y dejó que la temperatura relajara sus músculos. Había sido un día largo y aún no acababa. No sabía qué le esperaría esa noche con Bakugo, tampoco sabía si debía decirle sobre Michael, después de todo, no eran nada oficial. Para ser franca, no sabía cómo catalogar lo suyo pero no quería darle demasiada importancia todavía, se sentía bien a su lado, disfrutaba lo que hacían juntos y eso era suficiente.

Envió un mensaje a Bakugo cuando estaba saliendo de su departamento para avisarle que estaba en camino. Él le respondió que ya tenía la cena y eso le facilitó el trayecto hasta él. Tenía aún metida la conversación con Tsuyu en la mente, había algunos cuestionamientos en su interior sobre el por qué estaba mal continuar con, lo que sea que fuese, su relación con Bakugo tras apenas un día de haber terminado su relación de dos años y medio con Michael. ¿Era una mala persona?

Silenció su odisea mental cuando tocó el timbre, bajó la vista a su vestido floreado, había elegido algo holgado ya que la noche estaba un poco calurosa, se ajustó su pequeña cartera, recordándose mentalmente el tratar de ser más discreta cuando venía de visita a la casa de Bakugo. Quizá si traía una gorra y lentes de sol como en las películas, el llegar o salir del departamento de Bakugo sería menos comprometedor.

Escuchó la voz del dueño de casa desde el interior, diciéndole que pasara, que estaba abierto. Así lo hizo y una vez abrió la puerta, vio a Katsuki haciendo flexiones, valiéndose de su brazo bueno. Ochako casi pegó un grito al cielo al verlo así.

─¡Katsuki, ¿qué demonios?! ─Vociferó molesta, cerró la puerta tras de ella─. Te dijeron reposo por al menos dos días.

─Estoy malditamente bien, ya no me molesta mi brazo ─Respondió culminando la serie de flexiones; se sentó entonces en el suelo de la sala, mirándola como si fuese una exagerada. Quizá lo era─. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan escandalosa? Además, no es que me hayas ayudado a guardar reposo ayer.

Su sonrisa la hizo sonrojar, claramente entendía sus palabras, así que sólo pasó de largo hacia la cocina; las mismas preocupaciones que la atormentaban todo el día, regresaron a ella. Lo vio enderezarse del suelo y secarse el sudor del rostro con su sudadera roja, dejando ver el perfecto estado físico que traía. Ochako no pudo disimular demasiado al mirar su cuerpo, tenía que admitirlo, verlo desnudo y sentirlo de una manera más íntima, probar cuán fogoso podría llegar a ser el héroe, despertó un poco de calor en ella. Apartó la mirada hacia otro punto.

─Entonces, ¿qué cenamos? ─Preguntó Ochako buscando algún indicio de comida. Él se dirigió hacia ella y tomó un vaso de vidrio para cargar agua, la miró en silencio entonces. Ella no podía apartar sus ojos de él, esa mirada era capaz de desnudarla y hacerla sonrojar sin siquiera tocarle un cabello. Se sentía tan a merced suya.

El timbre volvió a sonar y Bakugo se alejó de ella entonces, abrió la puerta y vio a un repartidor de pizza afuera. Él pagó por la pizza y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró a Ochako entonces.

─Piña con jamón, en serio no entiendo cómo sigues viva.

─¿Pediste mi sabor favorito? ─Preguntó ella yendo hacia él─. ¿Cómo…?

─No hay que conocerte demasiado para saber que los sabores raros, son lo tuyo ─Ella le dio un golpe al hombro sano y él la empujó a un lado─. Iré a ducharme, por si quieras acompañarme.

Ochako rio por lo bajo, estaba sonrojada pero la idea no sonaba tan mal. Negó con la cabeza.

─Prepararé los platos. ─Respondió sencillamente y él se dirigió al baño.

Colocó su teléfono como stereo, no le gustaba el silencio por demasiado tiempo, así que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar música casi en todo momento. Abrió la caja de pizza y dejó que el aroma inundara su olfato. Sonrió como una niña. No sabía que Katsuki tenía idea de sus sabores favoritos, pero fue un lindo gesto de su parte.

Cortó la pizza y colocó dos porciones en dos platos. Katsuki tardó unos veinte minutos y regresó vistiendo unos pantalones holgados junto a una camisilla negra, el cabello lo tenía húmedo, era la primera vez que lo veía así. Era una linda vista, pensó para sí.

─Entonces, ¿cómo fue tomar el turno de la rana? ─Preguntó Katsuki, sentándose en el suelo junto a ella y tomando una porción de pizza.

─Se llama Tsuyu ─Corrigió pero él no le dio mayor importancia─. Agotador… ─Recordó lo sucedido en el aeropuerto y la conversación con Tsuyu. Cerró los puños con fuerza, intentando armarse de valor. ¿Por qué le costaba contarle algo relacionado a su ex? Quizá porque creía que ellos tenían algo, ¿no? Bakugo no parecía el tipo de persona que le daría importancia a algo así, después de todo, no eran nada formalmente─. Habrá un evento en el Centro de Tecnología, mi tía está involucrada.

─Leí algo sobre eso ─Dijo él, tras tragar su bocado─. Personas importantes del mundo científico fueron convocadas, ¿no?

─Así es. Mi trabajo es proteger a los visitantes extranjeros de la rama estadounidense ─Él la miró curioso, quizá por la forma en la que ella lucía nerviosa─. Hoy fui a recogerlos al aeropuerto. Había olvidado que Michael también vendría. Fue un poco incómodo.

─Me lo puedo imaginar ─Respondió sencillamente─. ¿Todo bien entonces?

─Sí, hablamos un poco. Está feliz de verme ─Dijo casi por inercia, no podría olvidar la forma en la que lo dijo. Se sintió extraño, quizá.

─Hmh… ─Fue su respuesta. Ochako lo miró curiosa pero él parecía interesado en terminar su pizza.

─¿Cómo ha ido tu día de reposo, entonces? ─Cambió de tema.

─Una puta mierda ─No lo culpaba─. Hablé con el director de la agencia. Mañana me esperan para un examen clínico; me chequearán y así regresaré a trabajar.

─¿No es muy pronto? ─Ochako dio un mordisco a su pizza, adoraba el sabor salado entremezclado con el dulce de la piña.

─Esperé demasiado. Tampoco les resultó divertido no tener a Ground Zero pateando traseros en la ciudad ─Ella sonrió─. Mañana saldrá la lista mensual de Héroes.

Ochako, aún masticando su porción, detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar sus palabras. Lo había olvidado. La razón principal por la que Katsuki decidió involucrarse con ella, en un primer lugar, fue porque él quería llegar a ser Héroe Número Uno de la lista y mantenerse así hasta la lista anual. De pronto, el sabor dulce de la piña comenzó a desaparecer y algo se quedó atorado en su pecho. Se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

─¿Estás ansioso? ─Preguntó ella, intentando no hacer caso a su malestar.

─Para nada, sé que estos días se habló suficientemente de mí como para desplazar al idiota de Deku del primer lugar ─Sonreía. Bakugo estaba feliz por ello─. No me vino tan mal tu ayuda, Cara de Ángel.

Ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero una mueca lastimera se formó en sus labios. Ya no tenía apetito, de hecho, ya no quería estar allí. Se puso de pie entonces, Bakugo la miró curioso.

─¿Qué sucede? ─Preguntó.

─Olvidé… Olvidé que debo preparar algunas cosas para mañana ─Dijo tontamente. Se alejó de la mesa y fue al sofá donde dejó su cartera. Debía salir de allí.

Sintió la mano de Bakugo sobre su hombro, ella no se volteó. No quería que la viese en ese estado. Estaba siendo una tonta, desde un principio ambos tenían ambiciones que seguían, que hayan cruzado la línea profesional de su acuerdo fue un completo error y ella se daba cuenta de ello en ese momento. Estaba dolida porque se involucró demasiado y ahora, se daba cuenta de que Bakugo nunca sintió absolutamente nada por ella. Lo de la noche anterior, sólo fue un desliz sin importancia.

─¿Ochako?

─Suerte en tu examen clínico ─Se volteó a mirarlo, intentó formar su mejor sonrisa─, y también con la lista.

Trató de apartarlo, pero él tomó su muñeca y la detuvo.

─¿Qué te sucede? ─Preguntó molesto─. ¿Por qué te vas así como si nada?

─No tiene importancia ─No lo miraba, si lo hacía, rompería en llanto, lo sabía─. Por favor, déjame ir.

─No hasta que me expliques qué carajos te pasa ─Él la hizo girar y la sujetó con ambas manos─. Mírame.

Ella negó, agachó la cabeza y su cabello cubría su rostro sonrojado. Bakugo llevó una mano a su cabello y se lo apartó con cuidado, pudiendo ver cuán sonrojada estaba, ella apartó la mirada de prisa.

─Cara de ángel…

─Déjame ir ─Pidió en un hilo de voz, estaba rota─. No tiene caso prolongar esto.

─¿De qué hablas?

Ochako tomó aliento profundamente y una sonrisa triste fue lo que pudo formar sus labios.

─Mi trabajo terminó ─Susurró ella─. Ya no me necesitas y está bien, no íbamos a durar demasiado tiempo juntos, sólo el necesario hasta que consigas el primer puesto, así que… Podemos dejar de aparentar, ¿no te parece?

─¿Aparentar? ─Preguntó molesto. La soltó entonces y ella echó un paso hacia atrás por incercia. Vio el rostro de Bakugo y lo sintió claramente decepcionado, ¿por qué? ─. ¿Tan mierda crees que soy? Maldita sea, Ochako…

─¿Qué esperas que piense? ─La tristeza comenzó a volverse rabia. Ya no susurraba─. Era parte del trato, ¿no? Ambos teníamos ambiciones que queríamos conseguir: yo ocultar "mi penosa relación", como lo llamaste tú y por tu parte, conseguir ser el héroe número uno. Al menos lo tuyo sí pudo darse, así que mi trabajo aquí, terminó. Felicidades.

Katsuki negó con la cabeza y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, una sonrisa burlesca figuraba en sus labios, eso ponía peor a Ochako.

─¿Acaso crees que todo lo que pasó ayer era parte de una apariencia? ¿Para quíen? ─Ochako lo miró confundida y eso pareció molestarlo más─. ¿En verdad pensaste que te utilicé sólo para tener sexo?

─Lo de ayer fue un error. Ambos cruzamos la línea que nos mantenía al margen de cualquier malentendido. ─Siguió diciendo ella. Debía volver a trazar la línea de contención entre ambos, por el bien de ambos.

Katsuki se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para dejar que sólo unos pocos centímetros los separaran. Ella no pudo retroceder más, tenía el sofá detrás suyo, un paso más y caía sobre éste.

─Mírame a los ojos y dime si realmente fue un error. ─La voz de Katsuki caló profundo en ella, cerró sus ojos y sintió entonces la mano de éste tomando su mentón─. Ochako.

Su nombre se oía triste cuando él lo pronunciaba en esos momentos. Abrió de a poco los ojos, las primeras lágrimas cayeron por la comisura de sus ojos, dejando un rastro húmedo en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

─Fue… Fue un error ─Susurró ella─. Estábamos mejor antes, Katsuki…

─Maldita mentirosa.

─¿Me lo vas a negar?

─Tómalo como mierda quieras, me tienes sin cuidado ─Su voz se oía molesta, él lucía molesto y claramente, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Él se alejó de ella y ella ajustó su cartera a su hombro y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir, escuchó las últimas palabras de Katsuki─. De entre todas las personas que esperaban lo peor de mí, no creí que estarías tú también.

Dolió. Nunca olvidaría la mirada decepcionada de Katsuki dirigida a ella. Cerró la puerta tras de ella. Ochako se llevó una mano a su boca, conteniendo un sollozo. Cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la pared. Debía sacar a Bakugo de su vida, era lo mejor para ambos. Tsuyu tenía razón, el cruzar la línea que tenían no traería más que desastre.

Dejó el departamento de Katsuki con una parte de ella. Se sentía como una completa tonta al malinterpretar su relación con Katsuki y el haberlo lastimado de esa manera.


	15. Prometheus

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

_**«Prometheus**__**»**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_**MISIÓN CATEGORÍA C: Se requiere acompañamiento y protección para colaboradores extranjeros a evento de Presentación en el Centro Tecnología e Investigación de Tokyo. Especialización requerida: Protección y defensa".**_

_**.**_

El Centro de Tecnología e Investigación de Tokyo era el sitio de especialización de avances para mejora de todo tipo de contribuciones, entre ellos, avances que ayuden a la tarea de los héroes; y en donde Tanaka Yuko, su tía, trabajaba. Al leer la misión, no lo dudó, aunque claro, volvió a replantearse mucho tras encontrarse con Michael en el aeropuerto.

La situación no mejoró al día siguiente cuando llegó al hotel para escoltar a los científicos que estaban de visita. Llegó al lobby y ya estaban allí, aguardándola y entre ellos, los azules ojos de su ex novio, se encontraron con los caramelos propios. Intentó olvidar su discusión con Bakugo de la noche anterior y se acercó con la mejor sonrisa a los que la aguardaban, les indicó algunas cosas y la misma Ban que los buscó en el aeropuerto, los esperaba a puertas del hotel.

Fueron al sitio en cuestión, el CTIT era un complejo de varias hectáreas involucradas, en donde disponían edificios destinados a la experimentación, otros a la zona de pruebas y el que está destinado a acceso público, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el congreso y presentación de los últimos logros de las distintas ramas continentales presentes.

─Me ha dicho Jones que ustedes dos se conocen de antes ─Dijo una de las mujeres presentes. Ochako miró de inmediato a Michael y éste se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa apenada─. En verdad pareces una joven tan gentil. Sólo me ha dicho las cosas positivas, claro.

─Ah…Michael y yo somos muy buenos amigos ─Dijo Ochako y una sonrisa fue compartida por ambos.

Bajaron del vehículo una vez llegaron y el guía se acercó a ellos para hablarles y llevarles hasta el interior del sitio. Ochako se mantuvo al margen, cuidando sus espaldas y observando con impresión cuán gigantesca era la sede japonesa. Nunca había asistido a nada semejante dentro del CTIT, así que era normal que la sorprendiera tanto.

Vio a algunos otros héroes conocidos, también contratados como escolta de sus distintos grupos y entre ellos, una mano se levantó para saludarla con entusiasmo. Ashido Mina estaba allí con su animosidad característica. Apenas la vio, corrió hacia Ochako para saludarla.

─¡Ocha, qué gusto verte aquí! Creí que me moriría de aburrimiento ─Mina hizo gestos exagerados al mencionarlo, Ochako rio ante sus expresiones─. ¿Y cómo anda el malhumorado de tu novio? ¿Pidió la pizza que le dije?

─¿Le dijiste? ─Preguntó confundida. Mina asintió.

─Ayer me escribió solamente para preguntarme si tenías un sabor favorito de pizza, no me dio detalles pero como es la primera vez que Bakugo muestra interés en los gustos de alguien, supuse que cenarían juntos. ─Ante cada palabra, Ochako sintió su cuerpo más pesado, como si su quirk se activara sobre sí misma─. ¿Sucede algo?

Bakugo había preguntado por sus gustos a Mina para sorprenderla, el hecho de saber ese detalle hizo que se sintiera aún peor después de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior. Mina tocó su hombro preocupada, así que sólo le dedicó una sonrisa apenada, diciendo que no era nada. Cambió de tema y fueron al interior del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia.

La comunidad científica de todo el mundo estaba reunida en ese momento, era un evento trascendental que sucedía cada cierto tiempo. Habían varios medios transmitiendo en vivo todo lo que acontecía allí y entrevistaban a algunas personas; Ochako pudo identificar que además de científicos, también habían personas ajenas a la rama.

─Son inversionistas ─Dijo Mina al notar su atención─. Vienen para ver el resultado de su dinero o para comprarlo.

─También hay figuras políticas ─Comentó distraídamente al reconocer a algunos ministros presentes, estrechando manos y haciendo saludos cordiales con la cabeza─. Aún no entiendo por qué es de una categoría C.

─Es porque sólo requieren seguridad ─Opinó Ashido.

Y entre todas esas personas, pudo reconocer a una figura en particular. Tanaka Yuko, cuya imagen resaltaba en un traje de falda en tubo negra y un saco blanco, su cabello corto lucía una pequeña horquilla de flor de cerezo blanca, la recordaba usándolo desde que se mudó con ella a Nueva York. La mujer no la vio al principio, estaba ocupada hablando con otras personas, sonreía pero era una mueca de gentileza más que nada, no era muy expresiva. La recordaba a la perfección.

De pasar a perder a unos padres sumamente cariñosos a vivir con su tía que, siendo franca, era todo lo contrario, fue un cambio muy brusco para ella. A pesar de todo, su tía nunca le hizo faltar absolutamente nada, pero no podía contar con mucho afecto por parte suya. Habían veces que el departamento en el que vivían resultaba terriblemente frío y grande cuando su tía no estaba, mucho tiempo vivió prácticamente sola en ese lugar.

─¿Qué miras? ─Preguntó Ashido.

─La mujer de allá es mi tía ─Pinky miró en la dirección que decía Ochako y también la reconoció.

─Apenas la recuerdo, pero fue la mujer que te buscó de la AU ─Ochako asintió.

No sabía si era correcto acercarse a ella en esos momentos, estaba ocupada y parecía agotada. Su expresión intentaba mantener la diplomacia del evento pero se notaba cuán cansada estaba.

Al parecer, su mirada fue lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de su tía, pues ésta volteó a mirarla y tras unas palabras de disculpa, se alejó de las personas con las que hablaba y se dirigió a ella. Ochako sonrió a su tía.

─Tía, qué bueno ver…

─Ochako, qué vergüenza me has hecho pasar ─Uravity retrocedió un paso al oír las palabras de su tía apenas llegó a ella. Tanto ella como Mina estaban sorprendidas─. Había invitado a Michael y había hablado maravillas de él frente a muchos colegas de la comunidad científica como tu novio, una potencia juvenil sin precedente, y ahora resulta que lo terminaste por teléfono. ¿Es eso cierto?

─Bueno, sí pero… ─Mina no sabía nada sobre el asunto y Ochako comenzaba a lamentar el hecho de encontrarse con su tía con ella presente.

─Encima hay chismes sobre ti y el pirómano de Ground Zero. ¡Niña, qué tienes en la cabeza! ─Al darse cuenta de que elevó un poco su voz, miró de soslayo a sus lados y se recompuso, acomodándose el traje que traía puesto─. Tus padres nunca hubiesen admitido a alguien como él como tu novio. Michael en cambio…

─Michael tenía otras prioridades. ─Se defendió─. Además, ¿qué tiene de relevante mi relación sentimental?

─Michael tiene un futuro brillante, no puedes ser tan egoísta. No son una pareja de quinceañeros que necesitan estar juntos a cada rato, madura.

Su tía estaba molesta más porque la imagen de su sobrina estaba manchando la suya que otra cosa y recordó por qué no podía mantener mucho contacto con ella por mucho tiempo. Siempre era lo mismo. Esas noches en solitario en el gigantesco departamento eran un recordatorio, su tía había trabajado arduamente por hacerse un lugar en el sitio donde estaba actualmente, claramente que su sobrina tenga fotos comprometedoras rondando el internet, no era lo que esperaba recibir.

Sonrió a su tía.

─Creo que debo regresar al trabajo. ─No esperó a que su tía respondiera algo más, se alejó sencillamente y esperó a que su tía dejara de asesinarle con la mirada para respirar con tranquilidad.

Mina dio una reverencia rápida a Yuko y se dirigió corriendo hacia Ochako.

─¿Qué fue todo eso?

─Mina, olvida lo que escuchaste, por favor.

─Pero, ¿por qué dijo que tienes otro novio? ─Estaba confundida, no la culpaba─. ¿Estás engañando a Bakugo?

─¡No! Es decir… ─¿Cómo explicarle que el engaño no era hacia Bakugo, sino en complicidad con él? ─. Es una historia larga, pero él estaba al tanto de mi relación con Michael.

─¡Oh, por All Might! ¡Le estás siendo infiel a tu novio con Bakugo! ─Ochako silenció a su amiga con una mano, estaban llamando demasiado la atención, muchas personas las miraban y eso no era bueno para ambas─. Lo siento, lo siento, es sólo que no me lo esperaba. Es toda una telenovela.

─Y se pone mejor ─Susurró para sí misma─. Escucha, Bakugo y yo nunca fuimos en serio. Sólo mantuvimos las apariencias por ambiciones propias, sólo eso.

─Carajo, parecían tan enamorados ─Ochako la miró con duda─. Ocha, lamento decírtelo pero Bakugo ya no es el mismo desde que comenzó a "salir" contigo ─Dijo enfatizando con los dedos la palabra _salir_─. Y por tu expresión, creo que tú tampoco.

Ochako bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzada.

─Yo… Fui muy dura con él. No creo que me perdone.

─¿Por qué no hablas con él después? ─Su amiga posó su mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió con franqueza─. Bakugo será todo lo que quieras, pero no es una mala persona. Habla con él.

Ochako asintió a su amiga y entonces, la ceremonia de apertura dio inicio. Las personas fueron asistiendo hacia el escenario ubicado en el sector contrario a la entrada principal, todos expectantes del disertante inicial. Ochako y Mina se dirigió a una de las esquinas tras reconocer a Deku allí. Cuando el heredero del One for All las vio, levantó su mano hacia ellas, saludándolas.

─Uraraka-san, Ashido-san, qué bueno verlas.

─Lo mismo digo. Es genial encontrar a otro conocido, para variar ─Dijo Ashido.

─Hay algunos héroes conocidos, pero no son allegados nuestros ─Uraraka comentó.

Deku sonrió a su amiga castaña.

─Felicidades por tu relación con Kacchan ─Dijo y ella se encogió de hombros, sonrojada─. Gracias por cuidarlo tanto.

Su rostro se tornó en un rojo carmín y Mina echó a reír sonoramente.

─¿Por qué me agradeces? Yo no…

─¿No son novios acaso? ─Uraraka comenzó a reír nerviosamente, olvidaba el detalle que "seguían juntos"

─Son dos tórtolos ─Comentó Ashido divertida, acentuando el sonrojo en Ochako─. ¿Sabes que es su enfermera particular?

Deku rio nerviosamente, también sonrojado. Ochako no quería que Mina siguiera incomodándolos con comentarios sobre su relación o intimidad, el pobre heredero del One for All seguía siendo el mismo adolescente que recordaban ambas.

─Sabes, estoy feliz por ustedes ─Las palabras de Midoriya eran sinceras─, creo que eres la única que podría ablandar un poco a Kacchan.

La ceremonia continuó su curso y ellos, prestando servicio allí, observando a todos los presentes, cuidando el detalle de que todo esté bien y no haya "nada sospechoso". Uraraka frunció sus labios al ver a su tía subir a la plataforma donde se encontraba el micrófono para hablar. Su semblante era imperturbable a través de sus lentes de marco fino.

Recordaba haberla visto hablar frente a muchas personas, disertar sin un ápice de nerviosismo en su voz o en su semblante. Era impenetrable, serena y estoica. Verla allí, se había dado cuenta que eso no había cambiado.

─…Éste avance sólo ha podido ser posible con los colaboradores de magníficos investigadores y científicos de la rama Estadounidense. Queremos dar participación a toda persona sin "dones" a servir a la comunidad y todo será posible, gracias a éste trabajo en conjunto ─Había pantallas detrás de ella que exponían un casco y que también se hallaba en una mesa alta a su lado, el mismo estaba conectado por cables a la base de la mesa─. Para poder enseñar las demostraciones, llamo a los colaboradores de las distintas ramas continentales para que puedan enseñar el resultado obtenido.

Se acercaron tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre hasta donde ella, todos los recibieron con aplausos que ellos respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza en agradecimiento. El micrófono fue dado a una de las mujeres que iba explicando el proyecto.

─La idea de que un quirk limite a una persona para servir a su comunidad, fue lo que impulsó el proyecto _"Prometheus"_ ─Tras la explicación, Deku, Pinky y Uravity compartieron una mirada entre ellos. La posibilidad de que cualquier persona, en un principio alguien como Midoriya, adquiera dones para ayudar a mantener a raya los crímenes, se oía alentador─. Por eso, queremos llamar a nuestro voluntario e inversionista principal, el Señor Sano Masao quien será el primero en enseñar cómo funciona el casco y el proyecto en sí.

Un hombre de traje subió a la plataforma en donde se encontraban los involucrados en el proyecto, tenía un semblante extraño, lucía una piel pálida y unos ojos vacíos. Uno de los científicos lo miró y reaccionó enseguida.

─Espera, tú no eres Sano-san… ─Dijo al reconocer que el hombre era un impostor, pero éste fue veloz al sacar un puñal del interior de su saco y apuñalar en el pecho del científico. Todos los invitados comenzaron a gritar y los demás presentes sobre el escenario se alejaron enseguida de ahí.

Uraraka, Mina y Deku junto a otros héroes presentes se dirigieron hacia él para aprehenderlo pero él estaba más próximo al casco, lo tomó con ambas manos y se lo colocó enseguida. Un segundo de quietud antes de que sus ojos se volvieran completamente blancos y comenzara a tambalear sobre sus piernas, un grito desaforado se apoderó de él y luego silencio.

Uno de los héroes presentes se lanzó contra él para atraparlo con sus gigantescos brazos pero el sujeto con el casco paralizó al hombre con sólo tocar su brazo, parecía estar sujetando una rama y con la misma facilidad, quebró sus huesos. El grito del héroe alertó a los demás a que debían tener cuidado. Los quirk que eran a distancia comenzaron a atacar, pero así como uno de los dones otorgados por _Prometheus_ era super fuerza, también era velocidad; se movía como el viento y los esquivaba para luego ejercer una fuerza sobrehumana y noquearlos.

Uraraka observaba la situación intentando encontrar un punto ciego de dónde atacar, pero el sujeto era rápido y se notaba que no estaba improvisando absolutamente nada. ¿Quién era él? Vio a su tía acercándose de a poco hacia el impostor y no lo dudó, Uraraka se lanzó hacia su tía para protegerla. Tocó el impostor y le arrebató peso para que éste comenzara a flotar y ella pudiese cubrir a su tía. Yuko fue hasta el sitio donde antes estaba ubicado el casco y extrajo una pequeña cápsula de allí.

─¡Ochako! ─Agarró sus manos─. Éste sujeto es imparable ahora, pero no durará demasiado tiempo.

─¿Quién es? ¿Cómo que no durará mucho tiempo?

─Es un impostor ─Dijo─, uno de los inversionistas del proyecto era quien debía aparecer, no éste sujeto. No sabemos quién es pero estaba al tanto de la investigación, supo del casco pero descuidó un detalle ─Le enseñó la cápsula que contenía un líquido amarillento adentro─. Ese casco se vale de las frecuencias neuronales del usuario y las altera para poder sincronizarse y aumentar diez mil veces sus habilidades normales, pero tiene un límite. Un usuario normal no puede usarlo por más de diez minutos sin aplicarse éste suero.

─¿Qué le sucederá si no se lo aplica?

─Perderá la cordura, el conocimiento y hasta es posible que fallezca si el usuario es débil.

─Entonces podemos… ─Antes de terminar la frase, el sitió comenzó a sucumbir a grandes sacudidas. Ochako levantó la vista y vio a los héroes combatiendo contra él, aún flotando en el aire pero su fuerza, tomaba a sus adversarios y los lanzaba como si fuesen insectos contra el suelo, dejándolos inconscientes.

─¡Quítame tu mierda de quirk! ─Gritó el sujeto al mirar a Ochako.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y le pidió a su tía que buscara un lugar donde resguardarse.

─¿Qué pretendes hacer, Ochako? Podría matarte.

─Le haré perder el tiempo suficiente para que caiga inconsciente ─Respondió y activó su quirk en ella misma.

Se unió a los demás héroes que combatían contra él, pero ninguno podía hacerle frente por demasiado tiempo. Eran tan fuerte como Deku, no podía sobrepasarle. Ochako se dirigió hacia Mina.

─Necesito que me ayudes a distraerlo el tiempo suficiente.

─¿No es lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo? ─Preguntó ella alterada─. No parecemos rivales para él. Qué frustrante.

─Dame tiempo, sólo diez minutos más y él mismo caerá rendido.

─¿Cómo estás tan segura?

─Confía en mí.

Ambas fueron a por el sujeto, Mina lanzaba ácido hacia le hombre, pero a pesar de estar flotando en el aire, lograba esquivarlo o lanzar objetos como escudo. Era fuerte y rápido, sin mencionar de que no era cualquier impostor; estaba al tanto del proyecto _Protheus_ y además sabía de combate.

─Creen que podrán pararnos, pero no son rivales para nosotros ─El impostor dejó escapar una risa macabra y se lanzó hacia atrás para tomar uno de los parlantes gigantes que contaba el auditorio y lanzarlo contra ellos─. Nuestros líderes nos esperan. Con éste casco, seremos imparables.

─¿Líderes? ─Preguntó Ochako.

─¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? El puente Eitai ─Dijo y Ochako palideció─. Tu novio y tú estaban ahí, Uravity.

─Ustedes intentaron liberar a sus compañeros y jefes.

─Y con esto ─Dijo señalando su casco─, no habrá héroe que nos haga frente.

─¡Eso lo veremos! ─Gritó Uraraka─. Entréganos el casco si no quieres morir. Sólo te queda menos de diez minutos antes de que tu cerebro se agote y tu cuerpo no pueda funcionar.

─¿De qué… De qué hablas? ─Se notaba su preocupación, Ochako sonrió.

─Sólo yo tengo lo que necesitas. ─El impostor la miró cabreado y entonces se lanzó a por ella, Ochako fue rápida y comenzó a arrebatarle peso a varios objetos a su alrededor y así poner distancia con él. Otros héroes se interponían, ayudaban a gastar el tiempo necesario y a poner aún más nervioso al impostor.

Estaban por cumplirse los diez minutos, lo tenían, estaba asegurado todo pero entonces, el hombre se lanzó contra el suelo e hizo temblar la estructura del lugar con su fuerza. Los vidrios del sitio comenzaron a romperse, las ventanas y los que se encontraban en la parte superior del techo, cayeron como si fuese simples cristales por la fuerza. Increíblemente, se liberó del quirk de Uravity y por un descuido suyo, éste se lanzó a por ella y con su mano, tomó el cuello de Ochako.

─Sólo necesito un movimiento y te rompo el cuello. Tú decides: me das lo que necesito o mueres.

Ella no podía hablar, su garganta estaba siendo aplastada por la mano del hombre y la respiración le faltaba. Sus piernas se movían frenéticamente en el aire, su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa.

─¡Suéltala! ─Yuko salió de debajo de una mesa, temblando como una hoja. El hombre la miró por encima del hombro─. Yo… Yo tengo lo que necesitas… Pero suéltala.

Ochako intentaba activar nuevamente su quirk contra el sujeto pero le resultaba imposible, estaba agotada, no podía respirar, no podía ver en forma, solamente sabía que su tía estaba allí. El hombre la soltó entonces y Ochako cayó al suelo, tosiendo con fuerza, su cuello estaba amorotonado y su rostro azul, su visión aún no se recuperaba del todo pero vio al hombre acercarse a su tía.

Fue un impulso propio de su cuerpo, ni siquiera lo pensó, pero la idea de que su tía fuese lastimada por aquel hombre, fue lo que motivó a su cuerpo a reaccionar. Se abalanzó nuevamente contra él para impedir que tomara el suero de su tía, mas sus movimientos fueron lentos y predecibles. Él se volteó a mirarla y con un simple manotazo, la mandó volar al otro extremo del sitio.

Escuchó a su tía gritar su nombre, escuchó a Deku y a Mina hacer lo mismo. No lo entendió al principio. Sintió una punzada en su costado, cuando llevó su mano hacia el sitio, sintió cómo se empapaba. Su visión seguía sin ser buena, pero al acercar su mano a su rostro, era indudable que el color carmesí que bañaba su palma, era sangre y era suya.

Bajó la vista a su costado y vio el vidrio de una de las ventanas rotas atravesar su cintura baja, casi a la altura de su ombligo. Fueron sólo unos segundos antes de que el color carmesí, fuese reemplazado por un solitario y frío negro.


	16. Ella

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XVI**

_**«Ella**__**»**_

**.**

* * *

Bakugo fue a su cita médica como había acordado con el presidente de su agencia, se encontraba en la enfermería que contaba el gran edificio, siendo atendido por el médico de cabecera que contaba su seguro y asistido por una enfermera. Le tomaron la presión, le hicieron exámenes de sangre y electrocardiograma y unos exámenes físicos, considerando la lesión sufrida en el hombro izquierdo. Observaba la cicatriz que quedó, seguía siendo grande pero ya no le molestaba como antes, los medicamentos hacían efecto, para su alivio.

─Bien, Bakugo-san ─Habló el médico después de recibir algunos resultados inmediatos, seguían aguardando los de laboratorio─, con lo que puedo observar, tu condición física está mejorando. No es la mejor, pero puedes comenzar un entrenamiento acorde a lo sufrido en el hombro.

─¿Cuándo podré volver a las calles? ─Estaba ansioso, necesitaba entretener su mente y cuerpo en algo más. Estar en su departamento era agobiante.

─Tomémoslo con calma ─Antes de que Bakugo lo interrumpiera, continuó diciendo─, el problema no se trata sólo del hombro, Bakugo-san; sufrió una caída a consecuencia de un pico de estrés. Es normal dentro de la rama de trabajo que tiene, no es la primera vez que sucede y como todo caso semejante, se recomienda entrenamiento paulatino hasta que se sienta en condiciones de volver a combatir como antes.

─Pero si ya me siento bien, maldita sea.

─Sentirse bien no es lo mismo que estar bien. ─Sonrió con paciencia, estaba acostumbrado a esa ansiedad propio de los pacientes que atendía─. Le daré dos días para que siga éste entrenamiento con una dieta rica en proteínas. Lo volveré a visitar y ya podré darle la condicionante de que está listo para volver a trabajar.

─¿En qué carajos consiste su entrenamiento? ─Preguntó molesto. Lo de los dos días sonaban una mierda para él.

─Le asignarán un rehabilitador terapéutico para sus sesiones. No son esfuerzos considerando los que está acostumbrado a ejercer, pero lo mantendrán entretenido ─Bakugo bufó molesto─. Bien, yo creo que…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, tanto el médico como Bakugo miraron sorprendidos a Kirishima que entró como alma que se lleva el diablo, su expresión no se alejaba mucho de la frase. Bakugo levantó una ceja.

─Tienes que ver esto ─Kirishima entró al sitio y le enseñó su teléfono con una transmisión en vivo del evento en el CTIT─. Atacaron la convención. Mina está ahí.

─Ochako también ─Susurró para sí, se puso de pie para salir de la enfermería, escuchando al médico gritarle que no debía exponerse demasiado. Pura mierda.

Bakugo no perdió tiempo buscando su traje, no podía desperdiciar más segundos allí mientras atacaban el sitio. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de su cuerpo, tenía una muy mal presentimiento pero no le dio más importancia, necesitaban llegar allí cuanto antes. Tanto él como su amigo se dispusieron a ir hacia el CTIT que no estaba demasiado alejado de allí.

A medida que se acercaban, Bakugo traía a su mente los recuerdos de la visión que le enseñó el sujeto del banco, entremezclados con la pesadilla que tuvo después. La sensación de desesperación seguía creciendo en su interior, necesitaba llegar allí cuanto antes.

Pero una vez que lo hicieron, Bakugo observó cuán destruido estaba todo el lugar, las ventanas rotas, las paredes con fisuras consdierables, veía a los agentes de policía rodear el sitio y a los bomberos y héroes de rescate ingresar para buscar a los heridos. Ya habían despejado la zona, llegó tarde.

Pensar en eso lo hizo encender la marcha hacia el interior, no prestó atención cuando uno de los oficiales le pidió que guardara distancia, que estaban cuidando el perímetro, no necesitaba esas idioteces en esos momentos, necesitaba ver que Ochako estaba bien. Subió los escalones hacia la puerta principal y entonces, entre todo el desastre, el polvo y el cielorraso caído, los cuerpos de heridos diseminados por todo el lugar siendo atendidos por paramédicos, no pudo ignorar el detalle que hizo temblar sus piernas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Deku volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas, sonrojado como un niño, Mina a su lado, Kirishima llegó hasta ella y la vio abrazarse a él, llorando en su pecho como una magdalena. Bakugo dio un paso y luego otro, sus piernas reaccionaron y fueron corriendo hasta donde ella se encontraba.

─¡Necesitamos que guardes distancia! ─Lo detuvo uno de los paramédicos.

─¡Déjame verla! ¡¿Ella está bien?! ─Bakugo empujó al hombre y quedó devastado al ver el cuerpo de Ochako siendo atravesado por uno de los vidrios de las ventanas, su cuello lleno de marcas y sus ojos cerrados─. Ochako…

─¡Aléjense, necesitamos detener la hemorragia! Ella sigue con vida, pero déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo ─Pidió el mismo paramédico. Bakugo lo miró sin comprender mucho de lo decía, se sentía abstraído de la realidad, dio unos pasos atrás e hizo lo que le pidieron.

Los paramédicos se encargaron de quitar el vidrio con cuidado y uno de los héroes de rescate, utilizó un quirk de fuego para contener la hemorragia de su cuerpo. La vieron subirla en una camilla y colocarle un respirador artificial para sacarla de allí a toda prisa.

─¡Esperen! ─Gritó él pero se la llevaron.

─Vamos, iremos tras ellos ─Dijo Kirishima, conteniendo a su novia en un abrazo─. Mina, no estés así, vamos…

─¿Qué pasó? ─La voz de Bakugo sonó un poco baja al principio, seguía digiriendo todo lo que vio hasta el momento, recreando una y otra vez sus visiones junto a la realidad. Kirishima, Deku y Mina lo miraron─. ¡¿Qué carajos pasó?! ¡¿Por qué terminó así?! ─Gritó.

Deku bajó la mirada a sus pies, avergonzado. Él tenía un brazo lastimado pero no parecía improtarle en esos momentos, tenía la preocupación latente de su amiga herida de gravedad. Mina, por su parte, intentaba contener su llanto, tenía moretones en su rostro y sus brazos, la tela de su traje estaba rota y podía verse sangre pero no eran heridas muy profundas.

─Ella…

─Ella me protegió ─Bakugo se giró tras escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. Era Tanaka Yuko, la tía de Ochako. Su rostro intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja─. Ochako… Terminó así por mi culpa.

─Carajo… ─Maldijo Bakugo y se alejó de allí, debía seguir a la ambulancia que la llevaba para estar a su lado, para ver que siga con vida. Maldecía en su mente, estaba asustado, con una mierda, Ochako debía estar bien.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hospital donde ingresaron a los heridos, Bakugo fue directamente a la secretaria que se encontraba a la entrada del sitio. La mujer se sorprendió cuando éste golpeó su mesa con ambas manos al llegar hasta ella y preguntar casi en un grito por Uraraka Ochako. Detrás de él, se encontraba Eijiro y Yuko, todos aguardando por escuchar donde tenían a la persona que preguntaban. Mina y Deku fueron recibidos en una de las salas de primeros auxilios para atender sus heridas menores.

─Uraraka-san fue ingresada recientemente, debe estar en el quirófano ahora mismo. ─Dijo la mujer, revisando sus papeles─. Pueden ir a esperar en el quinto piso, área 4.

Fueron al sitio mencionado, había varias personas aguardando a sus respectivos conocidos, ya que era el área destinada a aguardar a los pacientes ingresados a quirófanos. Kirishima veía cuán alterado estaba Bakugo, le dijo que se sentara pero él seguía de pie, mirando los pasillos que lo separaban del área de cirugías.

─¿Cómo mierda pasó? ─Susurró molesto─. Maldita sea.

─Cálmate, no solucionas nada con alterarte ─Dijo su amigo, ubicado en el sofá próximo a Yuko.

─¡Veinte malditos héroes y ninguno terminó tan mal como ella! ─Explotó, mirando a Eijiro, éste bajó la mirada sin poder ofrecer otra palabra más a la aflicción de Katsuki─. Si hubiese estado allí…

─¿Crees que hubiese sido distinto? ─Yuko habló por primera vez en todo el trayecto hasta allí. Bakugo y Kirishima la miraron, uno molesto y el otro sorprendido por su pregunta. La castaña dirigió su atención entonces al par de héroes─. Por favor, no hubieras hecho la diferencia.

─¿Quién carajos te crees para decirme eso? ─Contestó, mirándola con rabia─. No tienes ningún derecho a decirlo, no hiciste absolutamente nada por ayudarla.

─¡Hey, Bakugo! ─Eijiro se levantó de su asiento.

─No, tiene razón ─Para sorpresa de ambos, Yuko aceptó las palabras de Bakugo─. No hice nada, al contrario, la arrastré a este punto inflexible. Pero a diferencia tuya, niño, no me alego la responsabilidad que claramente no habría hecho diferencia.

Hubo un momento de silencio entonces, Bakugo se sentó en un sitio lejano a ambos y permaneció allí. Kirishima recibió un mensaje de texto y sonrió para sí mismo.

─Mina fue dada de alta tras las curaciones ─Dijo y miró a su amigo─. Iré junto a ella. Regresaré enseguida.

Bakugo no le dijo nada, solo regresó su atención a la pared que tenía delante escuchando alejarse a los pasos de su amigo. Quedaron entonces Yuko y Katsuki en esa gran sala de espera, ambos con una distancia considerable, cada uno con batallas internas, intentando contener la desesperación que traían encima.

Sentía la mirada de Yuko sobre él, la miró de soslayo y podía apreciar la forma en la que lo estudiaba en silencio. Había visto a Tanaka Yuko en fotografías o alguna conferencia de pasada, quizá se cruzó con ella en algún evento que involucrara sus rubros, pero nunca había hablado directamente con ella y por lo poco que conoció de ella se debía a su estadía allí.

─¿Qué es tan interesante? ─Preguntó tajante Bakugo, la vio sonreír de soslayo y acomodarse sus lentes. Tenía una rajadura uno de los cristales.

─No mienten sobre ti, Ground Zero ─Habló Yuko de manera altanera─. Eres tan tosco y poco presentable. Aún no entiendo qué te habrá visto mi sobrina para terminar involucrándose con alguien como tú.

Bakugo dejó salir una risa por lo bajo y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

─No es la única sorprendida ─Fue su respuesta para sorpresa de Yuko.

Se escuchó cómo una de las puertas de una de los quirófanos se abrían y los pasos de una persona a su par, por el pasillo salió uno de los cirujanos que recibió a Ochako e inmediatamente, Katsuki y Yuko se pusieron de pie al verlo.

─¿Familiares de Uraraka-san? ─Yuko levantó la mano─. Deben saber que Uraraka-san ingresó en muy mal estado por el corte recibido en su abdomen bajo, dañó algunos órganos internos y perdió demasiada sangre. Logramos estabilizarla pero necesita donantes de sangre de inmediato.

─¿Dónde debemos ir para eso? ─Preguntó Bakugo entonces.

─Vendrá una enfermera a buscarlo para ver si es un donante aceptable. Si pueden traer más personas, mejor. ─El hombre iba explicándoles con calma─. Uraraka-san estará bajo observación por al menos tres días para ver cómo evoluciona su caso. No podrán verla hasta entonces.

─¿Pero está bien? ─Volvió a preguntar Bakugo─. ¿Ella estará bien?

El médico lo miró un momento y le dedicó una sonrisa paternal. Asintió.

─Estará bien, con la sangre que se le será administrada y el correspondiente descanso, mejorará para los siguientes tres días. Máximo, una semana si es necesario, pero mejorará ─El médico continuó─. Eres su novio, ¿no? Ground Zero, puedes estar tranquilo.

Bakugo asintió y el médico se marchó.

─No eres su novio oficial ─Habló Yuko molesta─. Ella era feliz junto a Michael hasta que tú llegaste.

─¿Y dónde está él ahora? ¿No debería estar aquí aguardando por Ochako? ─La pregunta de Katsuki dejó en silencio a Yuko─. Ni siquiera es momento de hablar de esto, maldita sea.

Bakugo volvió a sentarse en el sofá bajo la atenta mirada de Yuko.

─Le recomiendo que se siente, vieja. La enfermera no debería tardar en venir a buscarnos.

─¿Vieja? ─Preguntó indignada.

Y tal como lo dijo Katsuki, una enfermera acudió hacia ellos para llevarlos a la sala donde se les hará un chequeo rápido y poder extraerles la sangre para donar. Bakugo y Yuko la siguieron en silencio, ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada durante ese tiempo.

Kirishima, Deku y Mina se dirigieron también junto a ellos para poder ser donantes y colaborar con Ochako. Otros conocidos suyos, motivados por la noticia de que Uravity estaba internada y en una situación complicada, se acercaron al hospital para colaborar.

Y mientras Bakugo se encontraba nuevamente en la sala de espera del piso donde se encontraba internada Ochako, un hombre de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello enrulado con lentes llegó. Katsuki lo observó en silencio y notó que traía una mano vendada y cojeaba.

─Oh, tú debes ser Bakugo ─Dijo amablemente el hombre, extendiéndole su mano libre de vendajes. Él sólo lo miró en silencio sin intenciones de corresponder al saludo. Al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, el hombre volvió a guardar su mano dentro de su bolsillo─. Disculpa, ¿aquí está internada Ochako?

─¿Quién demonios eres tú? ─Preguntó y el hombre se sorprendió un poco.

─Soy Michael Jones, el… ─Sus palabras se detuvieron al recordar que ya no era novio de Uravity─. Soy un amigo.

─El ex. ─Comentó y Michael se encogió de hombros─. ¿Dónde carajos estabas? Ochako fue ingresada hace como ocho horas.

Michael bajó la mirada apenado.

─El director del evento junto al embajador norteamericano, nos trasladaron a otra unidad médica y estábamos bajo un estricto control y seguridad. No pude salir antes de que me hagan mis respectivos estudios ─Dijo y señaló su mano vendada─. No es nada grave.

─Me importa una mierda. ─Bakugo apartó su atención de Michael, regresó la vista al pasillo.

─Los medios no mienten sobre ti, ¿eh? ─Comentó divertido, tomando asiento cerca de él─. Cuando me enteré lo del beso entre ustedes, estuve celoso.

─Se notó ─Comentó con sarcasmo─. Dejaste que siguiera una farsa. Gran novio.

─Mi trabajo me obliga a guardar las apariencias ─Dijo y Bakugo chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar─. No tengo por qué explicarte estas cosas, pero de igual manera, quiero que entiendas que amo a Ochako pero también mi trabajo. Iniciamos nuestra relación cuando aún podía disfrutar de una vida tranquila como un investigador aquí en Tokyo, pero cuando me transfirieron a la rama norteamericana, se me ha cumplido un sueño que no podía sólo dejarlo pasar.

─¿Por qué no terminaste con ella entonces? ─Preguntó molesto, mirándolo a los ojos─. ¿Por qué la condenaste a que sufriera por ti a la distancia?

Michael lo miró sorprendido un momento y luego bajó la mirada apenado.

─Por egoísmo. Creí que podríamos con llevar una relación a distancia y en secreto, pero sólo pensé en mí mismo ─Dijo─. Ochako… La primera vez que me habló con tanta sinceridad fue cuando terminó conmigo. Es irónico. Quizá también tuviste un poco de influencia en ella, así como ella en tu vida.

─¿Por qué dices eso? ─Michael sonrió.

─Ochako tiene la capacidad de hacernos cambiar. Lo sé y sé que me das la razón.

Bakugo no dijo nada más, ambos permanecieron en silencio el tiempo restante. Yuko regresó y se dirigió hacia Michael para ubicarse junto a él. Hablaban del ataque, de cómo terminaron llevándolo a la unidad médica especial y que sus colegas estaban aterrados.

Katsuki no quería permanecer mucho tiempo allí, le molestaba la presencia de ambos y necesitaba un poco de aire. Se levantó entonces y se alejó de allí bajo la atenta mirada de Yuko. Sus pasos no tenían un destino fijo, sólo caminó hasta que se encontró finalmente en el patio interior del hospital. Se dio cuenta que ya estaba oscureciendo.

El aire era fresco pero seguía sintiéndose esa sensación de encierro. Tomó asiento en una banca bajo un cerezo y llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. La ansiedad lo carcomía de a poco, pensaba en Ochako, pensaba en cómo esa visión y su pesadilla pudieron terminar cumpliéndose, claro que no de una manera literal, pero sí, sucedió.

Ochako con la garganta dañada y el costado perforado.

Quería verla, maldición.


	17. Jodidamente Hermosa

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XVII**

_**«Jodidamente hermosa**__**»**_

**.**

* * *

Ochako abrió los ojos y volvió a encontrarse en su antiguo departamento. Estaba en su vieja habitación con la luz del día ingresando a través de las cortinas que se mecían con el viento. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció a la perfección su cuarto, su cama de sábanas rosas, las paredes de tonos claros, sus libros y útiles en su escritorio, su ropero blanco a un costado y ella, sin entender muy bien, parada en medio de todo.

─¿Qué…? ─Intentó preguntar, su voz sonaba lejana─. ¿Qué hago aquí?

La ansiedad por no saber responder esa pregunta subió por sus piernas y la necesidad de salir de allí y regresar a donde pertenecía, la colmaron. Sus piernas se movieron hacia la puerta y una vez que su mano tomó el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y la ansiedad aumentó. Era su viejo departamento, no había dudas, pero era como lo recordaba como cuando aún vivía allí con sus padres, como cuando tenía quince años y aún no fueron admitidos a los dormitorios de la Academia.

─¿Qué es esto? ─Susurró intranquila, vio las fotografías con sus padres colgadas a lo largo del pequeño pasillo, todos enseñando los cumpleaños de Ochako hasta sus quince años.

Se detuvo frente a una de las fotos, precisamente frente a la que tenía once años, tenía un yeso en el brazo derecho a consecuencia de un mal empleo de su quirk en la escuela. Sonreía a la cámara y tenía a sus padres a cada lado, besando sus rozagantes mejillas. Caminó hasta llegar a otra fotografía. siete años, le faltaba un diente al frente, tenía coletas altas, era el único momento de su vida que recordaba haber tenido un largor en su cabello distinto al habitual. Sus padres se encontraban a cada lado suyo, besando sus mejillas al igual que la foto anterior. Siguió avanzando y cuando llegó a la edad de tres años, la imagen era casi la misma. Ella en medio sonriendo a la cámara, sus padres a cada lado suyo, besando sus mejillas.

Su atención se dirigió a la puerta que separaba el pasillo de las habitaciones con la sala, escuchó voces y su cuerpo se detuvo, sus ojos no se despegaban de la puerta, estaba tentada a abrirla y ver quiénes estaban ahí pero una parte de ella ya lo sabía y se abstenía a hacerlo. Estaba aterrada.

Su curiosidad pudo más, tomó el pomo de la puerta con su mano, la giró y la luz del día inundó su vista. Cerró un momento los ojos y vio a sus padres sentados en la sala, ambos hablando con una sonrisa en los labios propio de dos enamorados mirándose a los ojos como si no hubiese nada más. Sonrió a su vez, aún no entendía por qué estaban allí pero la imagen era hermosa. No quería despertar.

─Oh, Ochako ─Su padre fue el primero en notarla de pie en el umbral de la puerta─. Ven, tu madre compró mandarinas. ¿Quieres un poco?

Ochako bajó la mirada al regazo de su madre y comprobó las palabras de su padre. Su madre estaba pelando mandarinas. Recordó entonces el sueño que tuvo en donde la veía hacer lo mismo, pero ahora no sólo estaba ella, si no su padre también.

─Son nuestras favoritas ─Dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

Ochako palideció. Ella había soñado la misma escena, sólo que en el anterior sueño, no podía oír lo que decía su madre, como si estuviesen separadas por una pared invisible e insonora.

─Mamá… Papá… ─Susurró. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ellos la miraron extrañados─. Estoy tan feliz…

─¿Por qué lloras si estás feliz? ─Preguntó su madre preocupada─. Ven, come y no llores más.

Ochako asintió a sus padres con una gran sonrisa pero cuando intentó moverse, sintió que jalaban de sus brazos. Miró confundida y encontró que había dos hilos sujetando su mano izquierda.

─¿Qué es esto? ─Susurró y tomó con su otra mano uno de los hilos, intentó cortarlo o romperlo pero no podía─. No puedo soltarme.

─Hija, ven ─Volvió a hablar su padre.

─Eso intento, pero no puedo soltarme ─Decía, la desesperación volvió a subir por ella.

Eran dos hilos, uno dorado y otro plateado, ambos tan fuertes que le era imposible romperlos por más fuerza que implementase. Veía a sus padres y éstos la observaban con extrañeza.

─No puedo… No puedo soltarme.

La expresión en los rostros de sus padres fue cambiando, comenzaron a mirarla con pena y dolor. Su madre dejó de pelar las mandarinas.

─Esperen, trataré de soltarlo y…

─No ─Dijo su padre, ella lo miró preocupada─. Aún no es momento, Ochako.

─¿Momento para qué? ─Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa triste, se levantó entonces del sofá y con cuenco en mano, se dirigió a ella─. ¿Mamá?

─No te olvides de esto ─Dijo y tomó la mano libre de su hija para depositar sobre ésta, el cuenco de mandarinas─. Sabes que son mis favoritas.

─Ma…

* * *

Pasaron los tres días que le había especificado el médico. Ochako seguía inconsciente pero su situación estaba mejorando al panorama con el que había ingresado al hospital. La trasladaron a la zona de internación y desde que fue examinada por el médico que la trató, éste condicionó las visitas. Sólo dos visitas al día y una persona que se quede por las noches. Nada más.

Tanaka Yuko fue quien decidió ser la que esté de guardia dentro de su sala. Era cerca de la media noche y sentía que se estaba quedando dormida. Necesitaba café. La mujer regresó su atención sobre su sobrina dormida, pensando en las palabras de Bakugo Katsuki.

─No eres su novio oficial ─Habló Yuko molesta─. Ella era feliz junto a Michael hasta que tú llegaste.

─¿Y dónde está él ahora? ¿No debería estar aquí aguardando por Ochako?

Yuko recordaba la mirada de Bakugo en esos momentos, cuando dijo esas palabras. Algo dentro de ella tembló. Su sobrina estaba inconsciente en esos momentos pero estaba segura que de estar presente en esa discusión, defendería a Bakugo.

Verla en el evento y escuchar los chismes que se mencionaban sobre ella, la había alterado. No fue la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación con Ochako pero fue lo primero que salió de ella. Fue una tonta.

Se puso de pie y caminó en silencio hacia la puerta, debía tomar un poco de café. Grande fue su sorpresa que al abrir la puerta, encontró sentado a Bakugo, llevaba puesto una sudadera negra y unos jeans oscuros. Él la miró salir.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─Preguntó sorprendida, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

─Lo mismo que tú ─Ella enarcó una ceja─. Aguardando que despierte.

─Te dije que sería yo quien esté con ella por las noches.

─Tú lo dijiste, pero estoy aquí afuera. No veo que vaya en contra a lo que dijo el médico ─Respondió y se cruzó de brazos. Ella carraspeó─. Luce más vieja que antes.

─Es el cansancio, idiota.

─Vaya por café entonces.

─A eso iba ─La paciencia de Yuko no era fácil de corromper pero Bakugo comenzaba a fastidiarla. No lo ocultaba.

Siguió su camino hasta la máquina de café ubicada en la kitchenette del piso. Había algunas personas, al igual que Bakugo, sentados en los sofás de las distintas salas de espera en todo el piso, algunos dormitando, otros entretenidos leyendo, pero todos aguardando a alguien. Comenzaba a sentir más curiosidad por el supuesto novio de su sobrina; de todo lo que sabía sobre él, no parecía alguien que se preocupara por otra persona que no fuese él, sin embargo estaba allí, aguardando porque Ochako despertara, no exigía nada, sólo estar allí.

Se sirvió un vaso de café negro, no le colocaba azúcar, necesitaba despertarse. Iba a regresar a su sitio cuando regresó su vista a la cafetera y dudó un poco pero sirvió otro vaso de café negro, sin nada.

Bakugo levantó la vista cuando vio el vaso de café humeante delante de él, miró entonces a la mujer que se lo ofrecía y tras un momento, tomó el vaso de plástico.

─Gracias ─Dijo casi en un hilo de voz.

Yuko asintió y tomó asiento a su lado, manteniendo una distancia de él. Ambos bebían el café en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Hasta que de pronto, el silencio fue roto por Yuko, para sorpresa de Katsuki.

─Ochako… ─Inició un poco indecisa─, ¿te ha dicho algo sobre mí?

Bakugo no disimuló su curiosidad al escucharla preguntar eso, la miró y la vio sentada con las piernas cruzadas, las manos pulcramente ubicadas sobre su regazo y su mirada, un mascara de serenidad falsa, podía descubrirla por el temblar de sus hombros.

─Muy poco ─Dijo y la vio sonreír con tristeza. Bajó la mirada a sus manos, las cerró alrededor del vaso─. No le gusta hablar mucho sobre su tiempo en Nueva York.

─Era de esperarse ─Respondió─. El vivir conmigo… No fue una experiencia fácil tras la muerte de sus padres. La dejé mucho tiempo sola.

─Estás aquí ahora, ¿no? ─Yuko abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miró. Él apartó su mirada de regreso al vaso que traía entre sus dedos.

─Sí… Supongo que sí ─Yuko se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, era casi el mismo movimiento que hacía Ochako, pensó Bakugo al mirarla de soslayo─. Comienzo a entender un poco a Ochako, ¿sabes? ─Él la miró─. No eres todo lo que dicen sobre ti.

Bakugo esbozó una sonrisa ladina y compartió una mirada con la mujer. Ella lo sostuvo un momento y finalmente, dijo.

─Ya estás aquí ─Él enarcó una ceja sin entender sus palabras. Ella miró la puerta de la habitación de Ochako y luego volvió a mirarlo─. Entra junto a ella. Saber que estás aquí, le ayudará.

─¿Por qué…?

─Hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión sobre ti ─Yuko no era de las bromeaba o al menos no lo haría en una situación semejante. Bakugo observó un momento a la mujer pero luego se puso de pie y casi con presura, se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto para abrirlo─. Procura que regrese.

Él volteó a mirarla nuevamente pero ella observaba otro punto. Aún con el sueño encima y el agotamiento propio del trajín que implicó todo el accidente y el estar allí, Bakugo Katsuki pudo ver cómo los ojos de la mujer que intentaba mantener un semblante de fortaleza, se mostraban cada vez más húmedos. La preocupación la carcomía y ella no deseaba que nadie la vea así. Débil.

Recordó la batalla junto a Ochako cuando él la enfrentó al ser aún estudiantes, el día que ella no sólo probó su fortaleza, si no también que ella no era para nada frágil como muchos se refirieron por Uravity. Yuko Tanaka, sentada en el pasillo a la espera de un pronóstico indefinido sobre su sobrina y con tanto miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, no se mostró débil en ningún momento, incluso delante de él.

Ninguna era frágil.

Bakugo cerró la puerta cuando ingresó al cuarto de Ochako, siendo recibido por la penumbra de la misma con una ligera luz colándose entre cortinas desde el exterior. La habitación poseía un ambiente agobiante, el pitido de las máquinas que rodeaban a Uraraka era todo el sonido que ambientaba el sitio, la quietud era lo que llenaba su cuerpo.

Temió dar un paso y quebrar la calma de todo lo que rodeaba a Ochako pero verla tan lejos, lo obligaron a caminar hacia ella y encontrarse cara a cara con el estado actual de la mujer. Su cuello poseía un collarín para mantenerlo recto, su rostro mostraba múltiples cortes y raspaduras ya cubiertas con gasas, parte de sus brazos expuestos por encima de la sábana que cubría su dormido cuerpo, enseñaba vendajes y supuso que toda la parte de la herida principal, tenía que estar aún más custodiado.

Se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de la cama en donde reposaba, quiso tocar su rostro, su cabello pero su cuerpo seguía tieso. No se sentía con el derecho de tocarla, finalmente, parte de todo lo que le sucedió a Ochako, sentía era responsabilidad suya.

─Cara de Ángel… ─Susurró en un hilo de voz─. Sé que no merezco estar aquí, pero no podía dejarte sola. No de nuevo.

Ella seguía durmiendo, seguía tan lejana.

La mano de Bakugo viajó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de la mejilla de Ochako en donde poseía una gasa cubriendo algún corte, sus ojos bajaron de la mejilla a su labio inferior en donde una herida notoria se notaba en su piel.

─No quise decir todo lo que dije el otro día ─Continuó diciendo Bakugo─, si tan sólo pudieras oírme, Cara de Ángel… Escucha, para mí ser el Héroe Número Uno lo era todo, tú lo sabes; sabes cuánto deseaba desplazar al idiota de Deku de su trono porque soy malditamente mejor que él. En un principio, sólo eso me importaba. Acepté el trato de fingir ser algo más para los medios sólo para conseguir lo que quería pero… ─Una amarga sonrisa afloró en sus labios─, descubrí que no era lo único que quería.

El tacto de Bakugo llegó hasta la mejilla lastimada de Ochako y con suavidad, circuló un camino ligero por sobre la piel de la heroína. Pasó de su mejilla a su frente, desfiló por el puente de su nariz y finalizó en sus labios. Esos labios lastimados y cortados que seguían apeteciéndole como el día en que la vio en la misión que los volvió a reunir.

Desde que volvieron a encontrarse, ella despertó un deseo extraño en él, algo que no sabía cómo asimilar o asociar. Ochako Uraraka había despertado emociones que no sabía que él, Katsuki Bakugo tenía en su interior.

Acercó su rostro hacia el dormido de ella y con cuidado, apoyó sus labios sobre los lastimados de Ochako. Fue un roce apenas, no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba, pero quería besarla, quería sentirla.

─Despierta de una maldita vez, Cara de Ángel ─Susurró contra sus labios.

Se alejó de ella para mirarla nuevamente, acarició su cabello y pensó que quizá era momento de dejar que Yuko regresara a la habitación. Después de todo, él no debía estar allí.

Se volteó y caminó hacia la salida con intenciones de marcharse, pero entonces, sin esperarlo, escuchó un balbuceo que lo hizo detenerse. Giró a mirar a Ochako y la vio moviendo sus labios.

─¡Cara de Ángel! ─Dijo para regresar hacia ella.

─Kat… Tsuki ─Susurró y de a poco, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, sus párpados lucían pesados pero aún así, ella los fue abriendo despacio─. Buenos días. ─Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la castaña y él no pudo evitar soltar una risa de emoción al reconocerla.

─Maldición… No sabes el susto que nos diste, Cara de Ángel ─Susurró él acercando sus labios a la frente de Ochako.

─¿Luzco tan mal? ─Preguntó ella. Él se alejó un poco para mirarla y acarició con su mano su mejilla.

─Estás jodidamente hermosa.


	18. No es frágil

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XVIII**

_**«No es frágil**__**»**_

**.**

* * *

Volvió a soñar con sus padres.

Volvió a verlos sonriendo a lo lejos, pero a diferencia del sueño anterior, ya no sentía la ansiedad por perderlos, por alejarse de ellos. Los ojos castaños de Uraraka bajaron a sus muñecas y ya no sentía que estuviesen jalando de ella.

Volvió a mirar a sus padres y su madre le dedicó una sonrisa tierna. No dijo nada más, sólo sonrió como cuando era niña y quería pedirle un favor sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo. En su casa, Uraraka tenía un lenguaje secreto con su madre, sólo las dos podía hablar entre miradas y entender a la perfección sin palabras. Con su padre, su relación era cariñosa pero no poseían ese lenguaje tácito, no lo necesitaban. Su padre era bonachón, directo, era fácil leer lo que sentía porque el hombre era de ojos sinceros. Eso lo heredó de él.

─Cara de Ángel…

Fueron palabras suaves, hablaba despacio, como si temiera pronunciar fuerte cada sílaba. Ochako abrió los ojos de a poco y reconoció la blancura del techo saludándola. Seguía oyendo la voz de Katsuki, lo sentía en su interior como si lo acabara de pronunciar, como si su voz la haya despertado de su sueño.

─Ochako, qué alivio ─La voz de una mujer se oyó entonces, no era Katsuki; Ochako giró un poco su cabeza para ver a su tía sentada en el sillón junto a ella y a su lado, yacía Michael─. ¿Cómo te sientes?

─Creí… ─Susurró y su tía la miró curiosa─, creí haber oído a Katsuki hablar…

Su tía le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, al igual que Michael sentado junto a ella.

─Hace un momento dejó la sala ─Dijo Michael─. Fue a hablar con el médico que te atendió.

─¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ─Preguntó. Su cuerpo le pesaba horrores y sus párpados parecían estar cargados de cemento. Quería volver a dormir, pero necesitaba saber qué sucedió─. ¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí?

─Cuatro días ─Respondió su tía─. Despertaste al tercer día de internación. Ground Zero estuvo contigo cuando recuperaste la consciencia pero volviste a dormir casi un día entero. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas, estás muy débil. Mira ─Dijo y le acercó la bandeja de comida que dejaron para ella─, necesitas comer. Has estado cuatro días solamente con suero.

─No… ─Susurró mientras intentaba enderezarse de la cama. Michael se apresuró a levantarse y ayudarla con los botones de la cama que levantaban el respaldo─. Gracias, Mickey.

─No es nada, _sweety_. ─Él le dedicó una sonrisa tierna─. ¿Por qué no comes un poco? La enfermera trajo un poco de sopa de verduras liviano para que comiences a ingerir alimentos.

─Odio la sopa de verduras ─Respondió ella. Michael rio por lo bajo─. ¿No tienen algo más?

─Esto no es un restaurante, niña ─Se quejó Yuko.

Ochako cedió a tomar de la sopa aunque a regañadientes, Michael la ayudaba con la cuchara, pues su cuerpo estaba muy débil. Miró por la puerta de la habitación, no prestaba mucha atención a Michael, sus ojos buscaban la figura de Bakugo, esperaba verlo entrar por la puerta de su habitación.

¿Dónde estaba?

* * *

Katsuki dejó salir un suspiro por lo bajo. Su cuerpo le pesaba, su teléfono en su mano parecía ser un excelente objeto para exprimir. Había hablado con el director de su agencia, le explicó la situación y éste le había dado dos opciones.

─Puedes tomar los días que necesites, pero recuerda que tu lugar como Número 1 podría volver a verse afectado. Has trabajado mucho para llegar a superar a Deku ─Las palabras de su director fueron claras, Bakugo sabía el riesgo─; o puedes trabajar con las misiones de categorías superiores y tomar los fines de semana libres para estar con tu novia. Tú decides. Recuerda que eres de los más conocidos de la agencia, Bakugo-san.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera que tenía cerca. Había salido de la habitación de Ochako para tomar hablar con su director y tratar de organizar su vida profesional, pues su recuperación de las heridas a consecuencia de la lucha en el Banco, fueron historia pasada. Su agencia exigía su retorno y él se encontraba con la preocupación a flor de piel por el estado de Ochako.

Había salido al patio interior que contaba el hospital, un sitio destinado a oxigenar la zona con un predio considerable, con abundante vegetación que ayudaran a todos los que se encontraban dentro, a alivianar su estadía. Bakugo se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo despeinó como mejor pudo.

─La vida de héroe sí que es dura. ─Bakugo carraspeó al escuchar la voz de Michael detrás suyo. No se molestó en girarse, no deseaba verlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho esos días que Ochako estuvo inconsciente. El rubio de rizos rodeo el banco hasta sentarse a una distancia prudencial de Katsuki─. Esa parte sí que no es envidiable.

─¿De qué mierda hablas? ─Preguntó Ground Zero con desdén. Michael sonrió sencillamente.

─Si un científico como yo, falta unos días al trabajo no hay mucho por hacer, no es que el mundo fuese a acabarse por ello; ustedes en cambio, tienen una responsabilidad diaria con la sociedad.

─¿Andas de chismoso ahora, ricitos? ─Michael lo miró curioso un momento por el apodo, no pudo evitar reír después─. ¿Qué mierda quieres?

─Lo siento, no fue mi intención escuchar tu llamada ─Dijo una vez detuvo su risa─, sólo quería avisarte que Ochako volvió a despertar. Necesita alimentarse pero al parecer, está pendiente de otra cosa. ¿No es irónico? ─Bakugo lo miró de soslayo─. Estuvo al borde la muerte, sobrevivió apenas y a pesar de todo eso, ella sigue pendiente de ti.

─… ─Bakugo bajó la vista al teléfono que traía en su diestra. No quería responder a eso.

─Siento un poco de envidia, si te soy sincero.

─Eres el último que debería de decir eso ─Respondió sin ánimo. Michael lo miró─. Te encargaste de que ella esté pendiente de alguien más.

Michael bajó la vista al suelo, su sonrisa pasó a tener un tinte triste.

─Lo sé ─Respondió tras un momento─. No fue mi intención, ella lo sabe. El trabajo de científico no tiene la misma exposición que la de un héroe, pero cuando estás frente a una investigación del calibre de _Prometheus_, todo cambia.

─Sigo sin entender tu maldita lógica ─Bakugo se puso de pie entonces─. No sé por qué vienes a justificarte conmigo. Ochako es…

─Lo sé, lo sé ─Repitió─. Pero eres el presente de Ochako ahora ─Bakugo lo miró pero ésta vez, Michael no lo hizo. Se puso de pie y estiró sus brazos─. A consecuencia de lo sucedido en el evento del CTIT, regresaré a Nueva York. Ya nada me ata a Tokyo, pero de igual manera, quiero asegurarme de que ella estará bien.

─No tengo por qué prometerte nada, ricitos ─Michael lo miró y le extendió su mano─. ¿Qué carajos quieres?

─Prométemelo.

Bakugo lo miró a los ojos encontró que los orbes azules del científico estaban cargados de dolor y remordimiento. Suspiró cansado y golpeó la mano del hombre, sorprendiéndolo.

─Esa es la diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros. No necesitamos que nos protejan, si no que nos respalden. Ella no es frágil como todos creen que es. ─Se marchó de allí, dejando a Michael solo.

Guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus pantalones negros y se dirigió al ascensor más próximo a donde se encontraba en planta baja, debía ir a verla despierta. Es verdad que ella despertó estando él allí, pero ella seguía aún muy anesteciada, no coordinaba bien sus oraciones y sabía que ella necesitaba descansar. Él se había puesto de pie para dejar la sala y avisarle a su tía que Ochako había despertado, sin embargo, con la poca fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo, la de hebras castañas estiró su mano hacia él, llamando su atención.

─No me dejes… ─Susurró y él tomó su mano, sentándose a su lado a esperar que ella vuelva a dormir. Ella no era frágil, él lo sabía, pero ella necesitaba que la respalden, que estén a su lado.

No sabía si la mejor persona para eso sea él, pero no pensaba alejarse demasiado de su lado.

Llegó al piso correspondiente a internaciones y sus pies se dirigieron hacia donde recordaba, se encontraba la habitación de Ochako pero una vez dobló para dirigirse al pasillo que conducía a la misma, vio a Deku, Shoto, Tsuyu, Mina y Eijiro sentados frente a la puerta de Uravity. Cuando lo reconocieron, se pusieron de pie.

─¿Cómo está? ─Deku fue el primero en hablar cuando Katsuki llegó a ellos.

─¿Ochako está mejor? ¿Está fuera de peligro? ─Siguió Tsuyu preocupada.

─Si, despertó ayer por la noche pero aún bajo efectos de la anestesia ─Respondió Bakugo─, ya está estable. Ahora me avisaron que ha despertado completamente.

─Es un alivio ─Mina se abrazó a Eijiro tras oír las palabras de su compañero.

─¿Podemos pasar a verla? ─Preguntó Kirishima entonces.

─No sean una banda de babosos ─Recriminó Bakugo, sentándose en una de las sillas de espera─. Su tía está adentro, esperen a que salga y pregúntenselo a ella.

Los demás asintieron a las palabras de Ground Zero y tomaron asiento junto a él. Todos estaban pendientes de que la puerta de Uravity se abriera para poder saber cómo estaba ella.

El caso del ataque a CTIT seguía siendo noticia a pesar de los días transcurridos, ya que estaba relacionado con el caso de la fuga de villanos que iban a ser transladados. Bakugo lo supo apenas Ochako fue ingresada, los testigos comenzaron a hablar con los medios y se abrió la investigación referente al tema. El villano en cuestión manipulaba los miedos de las personas y las mezclaba con imágenes del subsconsciente para hacerlos parecer reales con el simple hecho de tocarlos.

Era un quirk malditamente poderoso y con el robo de _Prometheus,_ no habría en sus filas personas sin quirk, todos tendrían la capacidad de luchar con una fuerza sobrenatural, una rapidez inimaginable y una destreza que pocos habrán visto.

Utilizar un quirk como el del sujeto del banco y darle poderes a villanos como el que atacó a Uraraka no eran cosas al azar, no era un plan que se ideara una noche antes. Había una fuente que los vinculaba pero aún no se tenía claro el origen real.

─Muchos mencionan a la Liga de Villanos como principal sospechoso ─Escuchó a Deku mencionarlo a Todoroki. Bakugo los miró entonces.

─Esa mierda se disolvió hace unos años.

─¿Y crees que una nueva organización esté detrás de todo? ─Cuestionó Shoto.

─La liga de villanos no estaba interesado en darle quirk a personas sin ellos ─Acotó Tsuyu─, sería extraño que comenzara a buscarlos.

─Tampoco los creo capaces ─Siguió Kirishima.

─La cuadrilla de Yaoyorozu está a cargo de la investigación ─Acotó Shoto─, nos dará premisas de lo hallado.

La puerta del habitación de Ochako se abrió entonces y todos dejaron de hablar para centrar su atención en la mujer de cabello castaño y corto salir del cuarto. Ella lo miró sorprendida al principio pero al reconocer a Ground Zero les dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza, reconociendo que se trataban de amigos de Uraraka.

─¿Cómo se encuentra Ochako, Tanaka-san? ─Preguntó Tsuyu.

─Está mejor, los efectos de la anestesia van menguando así que siente un poco de incomodidad ─Su mirada fue hacia Bakugo─. Ella preguntó por ti.

Todos centraron su atención en el rubio, éste se puso de pie y asintió a la mujer para dirigirse hacia la habitación. Abrió la puerta y la luz que se colaba por las ventanas inundó de color la piel de pálida de Ochako. La castaña se encontraba sentada en la camilla mirando la televisión hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse y sus ojos se volcaron hacia él, aunque el collarín que rodeaba de su cuello impidió moverse demasiado.

─Katsuki… ─Nombró ella con una sonrisa. Él cerró la puerta tras de él, por alguna razón, se sentía ansioso, su cuerpo desprendía más calor que de costumbre─. ¿Cómo estás?

─Es lo que yo debería preguntarte ─Comentó acercándose a ella. Ochako sonrió y le pidió que se sentara a su lado─. ¿Cómo te sientes, Cara de ángel?

─El dolor sigue ─Respondió despacio, llevándose una mano a su costado─, pero al menos ya puedo mover mi cuerpo con más fuerza.

─No te esfuerces, no fuiste de campamento, tonta ─Reprendió y ella se encogió de hombros─. Maldita sea, no pongas esa cara.

─¿No se supone que vienes a verme para traerme flores y hacerme sentir bien? ─Ochako hizo un puchero y Katsuki se llevó una mano tras la nuca, apartando sus ojos de ella─. Katsuki…

Él la miró y ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

─Lamento todo lo que pasó ─Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y él se puso de pie para acercarse a ella─, de verdad… Lo siento mucho…

─No seas tonta, eso ya no tiene importancia ahora.

─Yo creo en ti ─Los ojos rojizos de Bakugo se abrieron al escuchar sus palabras. La ansiedad que recorrió su cuerpo al ingresar a la habitación se fueron disipando y no lo dudó, acortó la distancia que había entre ambos y cuidando de no lastimarla, acercó sus labios a los de ella, callando sus palabras con un beso dulce, lento.

Ella llevó sus manos hacia su rostro y lo atrajo más para sí, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Bakugo y él colocó sus manos a cada lado de las caderas de Ochako. El beso comenzó a volverse más intenso, más fogoso, ella gemía contra su boca a medida que él mordía despacio sus labios. Necesitaban sentirse de una manera más íntima pero ambos sabían que el estado de Ochako ni el lugar en donde estaban era el correcto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces y ellos se separaron abruptamente tras esto. La mirada divertida de sus ex compañeros de academia enrojeció las mejillas de ambos.

─Con razón sólo quería s que pase Bakugo, eh Uraraka ─Dijo divertido Kirishima, siendo las risas de todos los presentes los necesarios para que el color rojizo en los rostros de la pareja, aumentara aún más.

Luego de que pasara la vergüenza tanto en Bakugo como en Uraraka, sus amigos ingresaron a su cuarto intentando no hacer demasiado ruido como para llamar la atención de ningún médico o enfermera que los termine sacando de allí. Los arreglos florales que iban en honor a Uravity eran otros de los compañeros que tenía en su cuarto para acompañarla, además de su propia agencia de héroes, había otros dos más que eran de revistas y programas de televisión donde ella alguna vez fue.

La noticia de su estado fue algo que revolucionó los medios. Su video al terminar empalada por un pedazo de vidrio fue censurado y eliminado, pero las fotos y videos de su pelea junto a los demás héroes se viralizó. Los hashtag que la vinculaban azotó las redes; su teléfono terminó hecho polvo, así que ya no tenía que preocuparse por recibir notificaciones, al menos por ahora.

Tampoco necesitó encender la televisión para enterarse de nada, sus amigos se encargaron de mostrarle algunas noticias en sus teléfonos, ella terminó entreteniéndose con el teléfono de Mina mientras reía con sus amigas al respecto.

─A éste ritmo, quizá termines dentro del top 10 ─Comentó Deku con una sonrisa.

─Quién sabe, quizá le quites la corona a uno de éstos dos ─Continuó Kirishima, sacando sonrisas en los demás.

─¿Quién tiene el puesto número uno? ─Preguntó por inercia al recordarlo.

─Ésta vuelta lo ha conseguido Kacchan ─Respondió Deku y Ochako volteó a mirar al rubio─. Se ha esforzado bastante por conseguirlo.

─Nadie quiere tu opinión, idiota ─Rezongó Bakugo.

─Bueno, te has mantenido bastante al margen de la noticia ─Acotó Shoto distraídamente─. Si quieres mantener la buena racha, deberías regresar a trabajar.

─¿Cómo? ─Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Ochako quien no estaba al tanto del asunto. Buscó la mirada de Bakugo.

─Ground Zero ha estado un poco ausente en las calles ─Comentó Mina─. Su princesa resultó herida, no es para menos.

─Hey, cara de mapache, cierra la boca ─Amenazó Bakugo sin ánimo. Éste evitó el contacto visual con Ochako, no quería mirarla a los ojos, así que prefirió dejar la sala.

Ochako lo vio marcharse y su voz terminó ahogada en su garganta. No le pidió que se quedara, ella sólo lo vio marcharse y bajó la vista a sus manos vendadas. El ambiente no cambió demasiado tras la marcha de Katsuki, sólo en ánimo de Ochako.

Sus amigos se marcharon un momento después, quedando entonces ella sola. Eran las cinco de la tarde, la enfermera llegó a su cuarto para traerle un pequeño flan dietético y una jarra de agua. Seguía sin poder comer demasiado, pero el flan era mejor que la sopa de verduras, lo admitía.

El médico que la atención llegó un momento después de que la enfermera lo hiciera, esperó a que la mujer se marchara para acercarse a ella y con una sonrisa, la saludó.

─Me han informado que la vinieron a visitar sus amigos ─Comentó el hombre. Ochako asintió─. Me alegra saberlo, es importante su presencia para la recuperación de los pacientes.

─Me siento mejor, la verdad.

─Eso es fantástico, Uraraka-san ─Tomó en mano la pluma que traía en su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir en su expediente algunas cosas─. Su novio me ha buscado ésta mañana, luego de que usted recuperara el conocimiento y le hiciéramos los estudios correspondientes. Me ha pedido que, apenas pueda, le dé el alta.

Uraraka asintió.

─Le había explicado a Bakugo-san que, por más que su estado parezca mejorar, no me gustaría apresurarme demasiado con su dada de alta ─Ochako asintió─. Su situación era crítica hace unos días y su cuerpo necesita estropearse lo menos posible. Le pedí que, al menos esperara un día, mañana le haremos otros chequeos y exámenes y para la tarde, podremos ver si vuelve a casa.

─Gracias, Doctor. ─El hombre asintió en respuesta y se marchó después.

Ella quedó sola en su cuarto entonces, Bakugo no regresó, su tía tampoco. Sus amigos debían continuar trabajando. El mundo seguía su curso con normalidad y ella debía esperar un día más para hacerlo también. Encendió el televisor y fue al canal de películas, no quería preocuparse por noticieros, ni robos, ni héroes. Quería descansar su mente con alguna película disponible y se encontró con La Propuesta.

Era la favorita de su madre, se repitió mentalmente. Iba por la mitad ya de la cinta, en donde Margaret fue a Sitka con la familia de Andrew y debían mantener en secreto su relación por conveniencia. Ella no quería ser reportada, él no quería ser despedido y perder todos sus años de trabajo para su editorial. Conveniencia.

Era una película sencilla, digerible, no había mucho por sacar de ella, le entretenía, le gustaba pero no sabía por qué, a medida que más lo veía, sus ojos se empañaban. Terminó lagrimeando en silencio mirando una película favorita. ¿Qué le sucedía? Estaba sola, mirando su película favorita y estaba llorando. ¿Estaba loca? No lo sabía, pero el esfuerzo de llorar la cansó, terminó dormida con el rostro empapado y su postre sin tocar.

Patética.

No sintió el momento en que su habitación se abrió, tampoco las pisadas de alguien ingresando a ella. De hecho, no tuvo noción de que alguien estaba allí, hasta sentir la calidez de una mano tocando su mejilla, sintió un pequeño peso en su regazo y el aroma dulce a Bakugo. No se movió, siguió apreciando su tacto, su aroma.

Dejó de sentirlo y sus ojos fueron abriéndose de a poco, apenas, para no develar que ella ya estaba despierta. Lo vio de espaldas, acomodando el sillón junto a ella, traía una mochila pequeña que claramente no era de él, sino de ella. Cerró los ojos después cuando lo vio volteándose hacia ella, se hizo la dormida mientras lo escuchaba sentarse y acomodarse a su lado.

No lo escuchó decir nada y ella no esperó mostrarse despierta por el momento. Se sentía muy tonta por llorar como una niña porque la habían dejado sola, él había regresado por ella, seguramente trajo algo de ropa para ella, aún no sabía cómo consiguió entrar a su departamento pero esas no son preguntas que una dormida debía hacerse.

No pensó demasiado en el asunto, se acomodó mejor y finalmente, terminó dormida sabiendo que él estaría allí para cuando ella despierte.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

¡Buenas! Espero que el capítulo de hoy haya sido de su agrado :3

Estamos a un capítulo de terminar esta historia, yeey!~

Sólo quiero agradecer a todxs los que la siguen, en verdad, gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz.

Estoy preparando un posible epílogo y otro fic kacchako que llegaría más adelante. Sin otra cosa más por decir, me despido!


	19. Nunca más solos

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XIX**

_**«Nunca más solos**__**»**_

**.**

* * *

El día estaba maravilloso, lo sabía por cómo se sentía la brisa de viento ingresando a través de su ventana. Estiró sus brazos cuando se hubo levantado y fue a la ventana a abrirla por completo y apreciar lo bello del día. Aspiró profundo y sonrió. Se llevó una mano a su costado, bajo su pijama rosa, el vendaje que resguardaba su nueva cicatriz descansaba. Ya no le dolía tanto al estirarse, aunque igual sentía cierto temor en hacerlo.

Habían transcurrido diez días desde que le habían dado de alta con un permiso de descanso de un mes y medio en su trabajo. Su cuerpo aún se sentía agotado, pero al menos ya podía estarse en pie sin la necesidad de que su Tía o Katsuki la sostengan. Los primeros días en su departamento fueron un suplicio, lo reconocía. Siempre fue una persona enérgica que le gustaba valerse por sí misma; esos primeros días, su tía estuvo a su lado ayudándola a cambiar sus vendajes y a asearla, pero cuando Yuko ya no pudo acompañarla porque su trabajo volvía a llamarla, Yuko consideró el permitirse solicitar días de descanso pero Ochako se opuso a ello.

─Yo cuidaré de ella ─La voz de Bakugo sonó fuerte y claro cuando Yuko habló sobre su retorno a su trabajo.

Esa tarde, él había ido ese día para llevarle comida y algunos medicamentos. La visita suya no fue esperada pero claramente, no la decepcionaba. Sonrió cuando lo vio en el umbral de su habitación, una pequeña bolsa con medicamentos y otra con alimentos. Una pequeña sonrisa ladina le dedicó.

Cuando la noticia de que Yuko ya no podría cuidarla surgió en el cuarto con Bakugo presente, él no dudó en ofrecerse para tal cargo. Las miradas atónitas seguían sobre él, incomodándolo. Su sonrojo no podía ocultarse ni la molestia misma.

─¿Cuál es el maldito problema? ─Bramó él.

─No tienes por qué ofrecerte ─Dijo Ochako acostada en su cama, su tía se encontraba sentada a su lado─. Ninguno tiene que preocuparse por mí, lo digo de verdad.

─¿Y cómo planeas levantarte por tu cuenta? ─Preguntó Yuko molesta─. Podría contratar a una enfermera, si necesitas…

─Cara redonda ─La voz de Bakugo interrumpió a Yuko. Ambas lo miraron─, deja de ser tonta. Apenas puedes sentarte en la cama y ¿esperas que creamos que puedes valerte por tu cuenta?

Yuko lo fulminó con la mirada, seguía siendo un tosco de mierda. Ochako apartó la vista de él. Se sentía tan pequeña, tan inútil.

─Te conseguiremos una enfermera que te atienda por las mañanas y yo vendré a remplazarla por la noche ─Fueron sus palabras.

─Qué conveniente ─Respondió Yuko molesta─, ¿qué intenciones tienes para quedarte con ella por las noches?

─¡Tía! ─Bramó Ochako molesta─. Ni siquiera puedo moverme y dudas de que Katsuki me pondría un dedo encima, por favor.

Su tía se cruzó de brazos y se puso de pie, con una mirada hacia Bakugo, le indicó que saliera de la habitación. Ella lo imitó. Ochako era ignorante de lo acordado entre Yuko y Katsuki en la conversación que tuvieron fuera de su habitación, pero una vez que regresó su tía junto a ella, había un plan de apoyo para ella. Claro, no pudo oponerse, no con un cuerpo tan maltratado como el que tenía en esos momentos.

Y así fue, una enfermera vino los siguientes días para ayudarla a comer y a asearse, al principio se sentía tan incómoda con una extraña en su casa pero conforme hablaba con la licenciada, comenzaba a pasar mejor su día entero, después de todo, pasar sola en su casa en ese estado, no era nada divertido. La tarde llegaba y la mujer se marchaba, dejándola con una bandeja de los medicamentos que debía tomar antes de dormir.

A las ocho y media puntualmente, la puerta de su sala se abría y Bakugo llegaba, a veces con la cena hecha, otras lo preparaba y comían juntos en su dormitorio mientras veían la televisión, juntos. Fueron días extraños, después de todo, su convivencia anterior se reducía a momentos cortos, alguna que otra cena, habían dormido juntos, es cierto pero el nivel de intimidad que llevaban en esos momentos, era distinto. Y durante todos esos días, él se marchaba cuando ella dormía.

Salvo un par de noches atrás.

Él se había puesto de pie para marcharse cuando las once de la noche figuraban en su reloj, pero ella, con mayor movilidad de su cuerpo y menos molestias para sentarse o pararse, jaló su playera negra. Katsuki la miró.

─¿Por qué no te quedas? ─Fue una pregunta inocente, sin pensarlo demasiado. Ella no quería que él se marchara.

─Necesitas descansar, cara de ángel. ─Respondió sencillamente. Ella negó.

─Vamos, acuéstate a mi lado. Sólo ésta noche ─Ella no pudo evitar usar su mejor expresión de cordero frente a él y él carraspeó un momento antes de aceptar─. Puedes elegir la película.

─Al fin, algo de privilegios.

Ella le hizo lugar en la cama y él se metió a su lado, ambos yacían sentados en la cama viendo una película de detectives que poco interesaba a Ochako, ella estaba más interesada en la sensación que le provocaba recostarse contra el hombro de Katsuki, el calor que desprendía y la forma en la que sus sentidos se fundían en su aroma. No se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormida, ni siquiera sintió los labios de Bakugo en su frente cuando la acomodó mejor en la cama. No, tampoco sintió que él se acomodaba a su lado o que pasó la noche a su lado.

No hasta el día siguiente que se removió un poco en su lugar, se abrazó a algo que tenía junto a ella sin percatarse de nada. De a poco, fue abriendo los ojos y se dio cuenta que aquello que abrazaba, era la espalda de Katsuki. Un Katsuki profundamente dormido.

Sonrió y se abrazó un poco más a él. No sabía qué esperar de todo eso, pero ella se sentía tan a gusto. Él la hacía sentirse tan segura.

Ese día, ella fingió seguir durmiendo cuando él se despertó, no opuso resistencia cuando él se levantó de la cama o se marchó para su propio departamento. Finalmente, él había pasado esa noche con ella y eso era suficiente.

Los siguientes días, fueron semejantes; la enfermera venía por las mañanas, aunque ya no la ayudaba en muchas cosas, salvo en hacer curación a su herida, cambiarle los vendajes e indicarle sus medicamentos. El resto, Urarka lo hacía por sí sola. La enfermera dejó de pasar todo el día en su casa para ratos ocasionales, aligerando la sensación de independencia en la heroína.

Llegaba la noche y Katsuki pasaba a verla, tenían la misma rutina, veían películas juntas (solían turnarse para los títulos), preparaban la cena juntos aunque él hiciera casi todo el trabajo, se acostaban en la cama y él pasaba la noche con ella, aunque algo comenzó a cambiar en ambos.

Katsuki ya no la besaba, evitaba mucho contacto físico con ella y cuando dormían, él le daba la espalda. Eso comenzó a generar preguntas en Ochako, preguntas que parecían inquietarle de cierta manera. Quizá ella lo presionó demasiado, o quizá él ya no estaba interesado en ella de otra manera, quizá la veía más como una amiga o quizá…

Las suposiciones no hicieron más que aumentar y el hueco en su estómago se agradaba. Pero nunca se lo dijo a Bakugo hasta ese día.

Había amanecido, él se había ido temprano para el trabajo y ella siguió fingiendo que no lo sentía marcharse dejando el lado de la cama fría. El día estaba precioso y el viento contra su rostro la hacía olvidar por momentos las dudas en su interior.

Se preparó el desayuno, se tomó uno de los medicamentos que le recetó la enfermera y volvió a su habitación. Los días en su casa solían ser destinados a la limpieza y al orden, nunca fue muy buena para organizarse, dejaba tiradas algunas cosas y podía pasar semanas sin arreglar su cuarto a consecuencia de su trabajo. Al sentirse mejor, comenzó a limpiar un poco su casa, puso música en su teléfono y destinó la mayor parte del tiempo de su mañana en limpiar la casa.

Su teléfono detuvo la música cuando una llamada ingresó. Ella estaba arreglando sus ropas limpias cuando lo escuchó. El nombre de Mina figuró en su pantalla.

─¡Hey, Ochako! ─Saludó su amiga─. ¿Cómo te sientes? Bakugo casi no quiere decirme nada, es un odioso. ¿Cómo lo aguantas?

─Mina, estoy mejor, gracias.

─Me alegra oírte. Hace varios días he querido ir a visitarte pero Eijiro me dijo que te llamara primero, que has estado mal los primeros días.

─Bueno, eso es cierto. Me ha costado trabajo ponerme de pie, la herida fue profunda y me dieron un mes y medio de reposo.

─Carajo, eso sí que es mucho. Lo importante es que ya estarás magnífica para volver a trabajar.

La conversación con Mina continuó con Ochako acostada en su cama, los minutos se iban volando con su amiga pelirrosada a quien le encantaba hablar. De hecho, su llamada le sentó de maravilla a Ochako, quien comenzaba a sentir su casa deamsiado silenciosa, a pesar de tener el teléfono con música.

Y en esa conversación con su amiga, la mente de Ochako regresó a su inquietud con Katsuki. Lo pensó un momento y quizá lo mejor era hablarle del asunto a Mina, después de todo, ella llevaba un buen tiempo con Kirishima, quizá un buen consejo no le viniese mal.

─Mina, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ─La pelirrosada tras la línea la escuchó con atención, Ochako no se guardó nada y dejó al descubierto su inquietud─. ¿Qué crees que suceda?

─¿No has intentado hablar con él sobre esto? ─Preguntó su amiga.

─No, de hecho, creí que podría ser imaginación mía.

─Imaginación o no, sigue siendo extraño viniendo de él ─Dijo Mina─, ha estado pendiente de ti durante todo éste tiempo. No lo veo capaz de hacerlo o al menos con la intensidad con la que lo hace, si sólo te viera como amiga.

─Es extraño…

─¡Ya sé! ─La voz eufórica de Mina la sobresaltó─. Tengo la solución a tus dudas que ni Bakugo Katsuki podría resistirse.

No sabía por qué, pero comenzaba a preguntarse si consultárselo a Mina fue una buena idea.

* * *

Bakugo se llevó una mano a la frente, secándose el exceso de sudor que traía encima. Ground Zero desvió la atención a los villanos reducidos en el suelo y sonrió con altanería. Los días de trabajo en las calles volvieron a ser su jugosa recompensa y distracción. Por más que no haya transcurrido demasiado tiempo sin actividad, la extrañó bastante.

─¡Hey! ─Bakugo levantó su vista a Kirishima que se aproximaba a él con su acostumbrada sonrisa─. ¿Cómo sientes el hombro?

─No seas empalagoso, ya estoy bien ─Estiró sus brazos y volvió a mirar los villanos inconscientes y atados de manos─. ¿Ya llegó la policía?

─Sí, rodearon el perímetro. Están ingresando ─Informó su compañero.

─No creí que tardaríamos tanto con éstos idiotas ─Comentó.

─Bueno, después de lo sucedido en el CTIT, han comenzado a aparecer réplicas del proyecto Prometheus. No es idéntico, pero están comenzando a generar villanos sin quirks ─Kirishima suspiró cansado─. Estos hombres son débiles sin el suero, pero es preocupante que la idea de crear quirks de la nada, sea empleada para hacer daño.

─¿Aún siguen con la investigación? ─Kirishima asintió─. Carajo, hay una fuente que provee de éstos cascos. ¿Cómo aún no dan con ellos?

─No es sencillo, Bakugo ─Respondió el pelirrojo─. Sé que estás molesto, pero mira el lado positivo, mientras más atrapemos, se podrá llegar a la fuente de abastecimiento.

Katsuki sólo carraspeó y una vez que los policías se encargaron de los villanos, Bakugo salió del edificio en donde estaban. La misión que tomaron era de categoría A, frustrar el negocio clandestino de armas en el antiguo Puerto. Era una misión en conjunto con la policía, no parecía muy complicado pero cuando el sol cayó y la noche se instauró en el horizonte, los héroes involucrados junto a la Policía, fueron al galpón donde, según la información filtrada, se concretaría la venta.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que los estaban esperando pero no eran villanos convencionales. Ground Zero hizo volar las grandes puertas del depósito para darle entrada a los héroes de defensa como Kirishima, siendo la primera línea de ataque, resguardando a los policías sin quirk. Sin embargo, los comerciantes los aguardaban con dos personas portando un casco extraño. Prometheus, pensaron los héroes.

Esas personas tenían una réplica del proyecto y tal y como los registros del ataque en el CTIT, los villanos atacaron con una fuerza y velocidad descomunal. Le recordaba a las habilidades de All Might y Deku, propiamente. Fue una batalla extraña, nunca pensó tener que combatir contra personas sin quirk pero que lo hacían frente casi por igual. La lucha se alargó más de lo que se animaba a admitir, pero finalmente, lograron eliminar los cascos y debilitar a los villanos. Los héroes fueron custodios de los retenidos mientras la policía se encargaba de las armas, de procesar todos los objetos encontrados en la escena.

Y así, con la intranquilidad de que esos cascos estaban en el mercado, Bakugo y Kirishima se marcharon. El grupo de héroes enfocados en la misión de encontrar la fuente de abastecimiento de esos cascos debía llegar en cualquier momento. Katsuki no estaba con ganas de permanecer mucho más tiempo allí, sabía que su hora de llegada al departamento de Ochako había pasado. Corroboró en su móvil que eran cerca de las diez de la noche. Maldijo por lo bajo.

─¿Te vas donde Uraraka? ─La voz de Kirishima lo hizo voltear a verlo con molestia─. No me mires así, Mina me comentó algo. Creo que es muy varonil de tu parte estar pendiente de ella.

─No te pregunté tu maldita opinión ─Comentó con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas─. Dile a tu novia que se guarde sus comentarios.

─Hey, pero está bien enamorarse de alguien, Bakugo. Eso no te hace menos hombre, lo sabes.

─¡Yo no estoy enamorado de la Cara Rendonda y deja de hablar, maldita sea! ─No esperó a que su amigo continuara, sencillamente activó su quirk y se marchó de allí con dirección a su propio departamento. No podía llegar así al departamento de Ochako.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Kirishima, lo intentaba pero las preguntas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Ochako apretaban su pecho. ¿Acaso era un maldito adolescente?

No tardó demasiado tiempo bañándose o cambiándose. Se llevó puesta unos pantalones ligeros, una playera de mangas cortas y una chaqueta de jean, las noches eran frescas y el trayecto hasta el departamento de Ochako tomaba su tiempo. La llamaba por el móvil pero no respondía, el último mensaje que se enviaron fue por la tarde, antes de que él saliera rumbo a la misión con Kirishima. Quizá ya estaba dormida, no sabía si era buena idea llegar en ese caso, aunque ya había salido de su casa.

Quitó esas ideas de su cabeza, conociendo a Ochako, no habrá cenado nada en forma, considerando su recuperación, así que no venía mal llevarle una cena nutritiva y dejarla descansar después.

Llegó al departamento de Uravity cuando eran cerca de las doce de la noche, ni se molestó en tocar la puerta, era un hecho de que la heroína estaba dormida y además, tenía una copia de su llave para emergencias. Dejaré la cena y me iré, pensó pero cuando abrió la puerta del departamento, sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente ante la imagen de Ochako durmiendo en el sofá con sólo un conjunto de lencería negra puesta. Las medias finas transparentes llegaban hasta el medio muslo de la mujer, enganchándose por el liguero negro que subía hasta su ropa interior fina, lleva puesto un brassier del mismo color pero con la zona de los pezones semi-transparentes y un chocker en el cuello. Se veía demasiado sexy.

─¿Qué carajos…? ─Murmuró para sí al ver a la mujer con poca ropa durmiendo acurrucada en el sofá. Se acercó a ella y corroboró que el sueño la atrapó por completo─. ¿Qué haré contigo, Cara de Ángel? ─Susurró.

Dejó las compras que había hecho en la mesa de la sala y con cuidado de no despertarla, la tomó en brazos, cargándola para llevarla a su habitación. Lucía preciosa con el semblante tranquilo y las prendas provocativas. Maldita sea, su cuerpo se veía hermoso con encaje negro en él. Suspiró profundo, intentando controlar sus pensamientos.

Llegó a la habitación de Ochako y la bajó con cuidado sobre la cama, la acomodó bajo las sábanas y se sentó a su lado un momento. Con su mano, acarició los cabellos castaños de la mujer, aquellos que incursionaban aventureros sobre su nariz, los apartó con cuidado y volvió a dejar libre su dormido rostro.

─No me ayudas en mucho, Cara de Ángel ─Comentó para sí. Él había guardado distancias con ella a consecuencia del estado delicado en el que se encontraba, porque ella despertaba tantas cosas en él que comenzaba a cuestionarse todo sobre sí.

Ochako comenzó a removerse en su cama y de a poco, fue abriendo los ojos. Ella lo reconoció pero tras algunos segundos se dio cuenta de la situación. Enseguida, Uravity se enderezó sobre la cama.

─¡Katsuki! ─Nombró sorprendida─. Te estaba esperando, no creí que me quedaría dormida.

─Olvidé avisarte que llegaría un poco más tarde. ─Él apartó su mirada cuando las sábanas dejaron al descubierto el casi trasparente brassier que portaba. Ochako frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que la evitaba─. Te dejaré descansar. Traje algunas cosas para que comas, de seguro aún no has cenado, así que…

─¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? Ven ─Dijo con una sonrisa, jalando de su brazo. La sábana fue dejando más de ella al descubierto. Los ojos de Ochako brillaban y él contenía el aliento.

─No, Ochako, no creo que sea conveniente ─Respondió, intentando no mirarla.

Darse cuenta de la resistencia de Katsuki, fue doloroso. Sus dudas sobre ellos regresó y entonces, ya no insistió. Ochako soltó el brazo del héroe y se sentó en la cama, completamente sonrojada.

─Supongo que tenía razón ─Dijo ella en voz baja. Él volvió su mirada hacia ella para encontrarla sonrojada y con una sonrisa triste─. Creo que maliterpreté tus intenciones. Lo siento.

─¿De qué estás hablando? ─Preguntó pero ella se puso de pie, dándole la espalda, intentando cubrirse de él─. ¿Ochako?

─Escucha, finjamos que no hice el ridículo contigo ─Comentó sencillamente, fue a por su camisón y se lo colocó por encima de su lencería─. De verdad, te agradecería que no lo mencionemos.

─¿De qué mierda hablas?

─De que claramente ya no te intereso, no de ésta forma. Gracias por la cena.

Ochako caminó hacia la cama pero Katsuki tomó el brazo de ésta y la detuvo. Ella lo miró molesta, ¿por qué se interponía? Ya suficiente humillación sentía hacia sí misma como para prolongar el nudo en su estómago.

─Katsuki, no…

─¿Qué no me interesas? Carajo, Cara de ángel, creí que eras más lista ─Ella lo miró aún más molesta y él respondió con una sonrisa ladina. Un sencillo movimiento y él la tenía sobre la cama, atrapada bajo su propio cuerpo. Él sujetaba las muñecas de Ochako y sus rodillas descansaban a cada lado de sus piernas. El rostro de la castaña estaba sorprendido, no supo en qué momento, él se movió tan rápido. Olvidaba que estaba hablando de Ground Zero─. No sabes el trabajo mental y físico que tuve que ejercer sobre mí para no tocarte un cabello, maldita sea. ¿Y en serio creíste que no me interesabas? Maldita mocosa.

El sonrojo en ella iba en aumento pero el nudo en su estómago desapareció cuando él acercó sus labios a su cuello. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su aliento, sentía como todo en ella se estremecía y eso aumentaban los besos y mordidas que Katsuki dejaba en su piel. Ella intentó moverse pero él apretó un poco más sus manos, impidiendo que ella se moviese.

─Katsuki…─Susurró y él sonrió cuando se separó de ella.

─Eres jodidamente peligrosa, Ochako ─Susurró contra los labios de Uravity─. Te me insinúas en esa lencería negra y quieres que te suelte. No, me harás lamentarlo después.

─Pero, ya estoy bien ─Insistió ella─. Además, lo hicimos apenas tenías un día de salir del hospital. No seas injusto.

─Eso fue distinto ─Respondió─. Lo mío fue un golpe, pero esto ─Dijo mirando el sitio donde ella llevaba su vendaje─ casi me hizo perderte, Cara de Ángel. No pienso joderlo sólo porque estoy caliente.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y él llevó sus labios a los de ella, besándolos dulcemente. Katsuki no era de los que besaba con tranquilidad ni despacio, a él le gustaban los besos arrebatadores, los que te dejan sin aliento, los que terminan mordiéndote los labios y pidiendo por más; pero con ella, él se tomaba su tiempo, la besaba despacio, sin prisa, saboreando cada rincón, degustaba su lengua y saboreaba sus labios como si de éstos exhumara miel pura.

Él la soltó dejando que las manos de Ochako fuesen a su cuello, lo atrajo más para ella, mientras él la abrazaba. Esa noche, ellos no hicieron nada más que abrazarse y besarse, él la acurrucó en su pecho y ella dibujaba corazones en su ombligo.

Y en aquel momento de intimidad mucho más profundo que cualquier sesión de sexo, ella se sintió tranquila. Cerró los ojos un momento y por un momento, recordó los sueños vividos cuando estuvo inconsciente.

─Katsuki ─Él la miró─, cuando estuve inconsciente, luego de la batalla en el CTIT, soñé con mis padres.

─¿Qué sucedía en tus sueños?

─De hecho, no es la primera vez que soñé con ellos de esa manera. Anteriores ocasiones, soñaba con mi madre pelando mandarinas, ella me miraba y trataba de hablar pero no la oía ─Ella se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando la sensación que le provocaba─; pero después del ataque en el CTIT, cuando volví a soñar con ambos, ella seguía pelando mandarinas y ésta vez, podía escucharlos a ambos.

─¿Qué te dijeron? ─Inquirió.

─Que no olvidara que las mandarinas, eran sus favoritas ─Respondió y miró al hombre a su lado─. Creo que he postergado por demasiado tiempo la visita a sus tumbas.

─Podemos ir mañana.

Podemos. Las palabras de Katsuki resonaron en su cabeza y no pudo contener su sonrisa. Él la miró extrañado.

─¿Me acompañarías?

─No pensaba dejarte sola ─Respondió él sencillamente─. Puedo mantenerme al margen si quieres estar a solas con ellos…

─Han pasado ocho años. Parecería mucho, pero siento que no quiero estar sola. Ya no más ─Él besó su cabeza y ella se acomodó de vuelta en su pecho, quedándose dormida nuevamente.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir ésta historia, por apoyarla con comentarios y votos o sencillamente leerla. De verdad muchas gracias, me ha encantado escribir sobre mi OTP y que otrxs puedan disfrutarla también.

El siguiente capítulo correspondería al Epílogo de la historia. Espero que les guste.

Un beso a todxs!~


	20. Epílogo

Disclaimer: My Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Summary: Bakugo Katsuki nunca olvidaría el día que ella se fue, nunca lo admitiría, pero siempre la buscó, siempre la esperó. Ocho años después, verla regresar no tenía comparación alguna. El tiempo cambió, ellos cambiaron, ella estaba comprometida y él sólo pensaba en su trabajo. ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO XX**

_**«EPÍLOGO**__**»**_

**.**

Una dulce brisa veraniega acarició las copas de los árboles, meciéndolos ligeramente, un sencillo roce que se llevaba algunas hojas con ella. El aroma a jazmines colmaba el templo, entremezclándose con el incienso encendido. Uraraka cerró los ojos cuando se puso de rodillas sobre el suelo, la frescura de la piedra contra su piel elevó un ligero escalofrío por su cuerpo, haciéndola esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Sus manos juntas y su sereno rostro, oraba en silencio mientras el aroma a jazmín penetraba aún más su sistema.

Sintió la calidez de una mano sobre su hombro y cuando su rezo terminó, abrió los ojos para dirigir aquellos orbes castaños hacia la persona de pie junto a ella. Bakugo mantenía sus ojos cerrados, la cabeza ligeramente baja en significado de una oración personal. Ella tomó la mano que éste colocó sobre su hombro y él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Él abrió sus ojos para mirarla entonces.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―Formuló él.

―Con mucha hambre ―Respondió. Bakugo rio por lo bajo y la atrajo hacia él, besando la coronilla de su cabeza―. Gracias por acompañarme.

―Como si te hubiese dejado sola, tonta.

―No se insulta frente a los difuntos, Katsuki ―Dijo ella. Él chasqueó la lengua sencillamente.

Ochako acomodó las flores que dejó sobre la tumba de sus padres, al igual que el incienso que encendieron para su visita. Habían transcurrido dos años desde que ella se había hecho costumbre de visitar la tumba de sus padres en compañía de Bakugo. A él le gustaba comprar jazmines, decía que el aroma era lo mejor que podía ofrecer. Ella nunca se negó a sus atenciones cuando venían de visita.

El cementerio se encontraba lleno de flores en distintas tumbas, algunos vinieron a visitar a sus parientes esa mañana de verano. Uraraka miró a su novio y éste levantó una ceja en respuesta.

―Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya sabes cómo se pone tu madre si nos retrasamos ―Bakugo rodó los ojos hastiado―. No pongas esa cara, que aceptaste su invitación.

―No tuve opción, maldita sea, ustedes dos se ponen de acuerdo a mis espaldas. ―Bakugo dirigió su vista hacia la mujer castaña que guardaba distancia a sus espaldas con su pulcro cabello corto, la orquilla entre sus hebras y su ropas oscuras―. Y hablando de ponerse de acuerdo.

―Cambia esa cara, idiota ―Rezongó Yuko fulminando a Bakugo con los ojos tras los critales de sus lentes.

Ochako echó un suspiro cansino. Dos años de noviazgo con Katsuki significaron dos años de constantes ladridos entre él y su tía. Sin duda, entre esas palabras que se dedicaban, había un extraño afecto entre ambos, muy a su manera.

―¿Quién carajos te invito, a todo esto? ―Preguntó Katsuki de camino a la salida del cementerio, tomando a Ochako de la mano y teniendo a Yuko a un lado.

―Tu madre, pedazo de bruto ―Respondió Yuko cruzándose de brazos―. No cabe duda que eres un desconsiderado.

―Ya, ya.

Ochako los veía discutir sin poder ocultar su sonrisa en sus labios, apretó un poco la mano de Katsuki al caminar, miró el cielo y el sentir los rayos de sol acariciando su piel era el recordatorio más satisfactorio de que era feliz.

* * *

Los almuerzos domingueros en la casa de la familia Bakugo se había vuelto una tradición adorable para Ochako, a diferencia de Katsuki que siempre termina en rabietas contra su madre; ese día no fue distinto en absoluto y para mejorarlo, la presencia de Yuko parecía ser un tipo de escarmiento celestial en contra de Ground Zero.

Las mandarinas peladas en medio de la mesa, la música acompañando por lo bajo, la deliciosa comida de Mitsuki y una cerveza fría que acompañe parecía ser el panorama ideal que Ochako se formó para esos días, observando a su tía convivir con sus suegros y su novio.

Desde que comenzó a salir oficialmente con Bakugo, el relacionamiento con sus suegros fue tan inmediata que ni siquiera necesitó mucho tiempo para abrirse camino a su afecto; solía hablar con Masaru cuando madre e hijo estaban en constantes discusiones, le gustaba escucharlo hablar sobre su colección de vinos y discos de vinilo, sus libros y películas; Mitsuki era una apasionada de la cocina, del arte y las películas, encontró en ella una amistad con quien hablar sin contención y la presencia de su Tía ese día parecía armonizar todo ya que tenía gustos a fines con los Bakugo.

Katsuki veía a Ochako hablar con su madre y no lo decía, pero adoraba verla interactuar con su familia, la castaña era sencillamente agradable y hasta podía jurar que sus padres la preferían más a ella que a sí mismo. No los culpaba. Se levantó de la mesa, llevándose con él los platos vacíos, dejando a Masaru enseñándole su colección de vinos a Yuko y a su madre hablando animadamente con Ochako.

La castaña dirigió sus orbes hacia él y compartieron una pequeña mirada en silencio. Tenían muchas de ellas, era su modo de hablar cuando no necesitaban hacerlo. Una sencilla complicidad con tantas aristas.

―Sabes ―La voz de Mitsuki llamó la atención de Ochako, dirigiendo su atención hacia ella de vuelta―, has calado fuerte en Katsuki, Ochako.

―Bueno, llevamos saliendo dos años, yo creo…

―No, no me refiero por eso ―Mitsuki se llevó la lata de cerveza a los labios y miró a su nuera con cierta perspicacia que llamó la atención en la aludida―. Cuando se habían mudado a las instalaciones de la AU, en los dormitorios, ya casi no hablábamos con Katsuki. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a que ya no nos llamara, nosotros solíamos molestarlo para hablar con él porque ya sabes cómo es de cabezota… ―Ambas rieron―, pero una noche, él me llamó al celular. Fue extraño, creí que le sucedió algo, nunca nos había llamado de por sí… Me contó algo sobre una compañera que estaba mal, que dejó las instalaciones.

La expresión de Ochako fue cambiando, ya no portaba la sonrisa cómplice que guardaba con Mitsuki, comenzaba a enseriar su rostro a medida que escuchaba el relato de la mujer. Recordó el día que ella dejó las instalaciones de la Academia, cuando se encontró con él en los pasillos. Eran recuerdos dolorosos. Nunca pensó que le afectara también a él.

―Después de eso, nos solía llamar algunas veces. Siempre creí que desde ese día, algo había cambiado en él, muy poquito, pero lo había hecho. El día que te conocimos, olvidé por completo el detalle de tus padres y sigo sintiéndome culpable por ello ―Mitsuki tomó las manos de Ochako y ella lo miró con ojos húmedos―. Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que necesites. Somos tu familia también.

Ochako quedó sin palabras, sonrió a Mitsuki y asintió intentando contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir por la comisura de sus ojos. Yuko la observó con preocupación al igual que Masaru. Katsuki no tardó en percatarse de ello.

―¡Hey, qué tanto le dices a Ochako, bruja! ―Katsuki gritó desde el umbral de la cocina al ver a Ochako en ese estado. Ella se limpió los ojos y sencillamente negó.

Una nueva contienda se armó entre madre e hijo y ella no pudo si no sentirse la persona más dichosa del mundo.

* * *

Katsuki abrió la puerta del departamento y Ochako fue la primera en entrar para dirigirse al sofá que tenían en la sala. Después de algunos meses saliendo oficialmente, la idea de dormir en sitios distintos comenzaba a ser abrumadora para ambos; él no quería admitirlo, pero siempre ponía excusas para quedarse con ella a pasar la noche, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la idea de convivir juntos fuese una realidad. Ambos decidieron vivir en el barrio donde Ochako tenía su departamento, era más tranquilo, lejos de la atención del centro, lejos de paparazzis molestos, mantuvieron una relación oficial pero sin necesidad de exteriorizar en los medios. Ya tuvieron suficiente de ser una pareja mediática.

―¿Segura que mi madre no dijo nada indebido? ―Katsuki preguntó cuándo cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ochako lo miró un momento en silencio―. Sabes que puede ser imprudente.

Ochako recordó las palabras de Mitsuki y nuevamente sintió la calidez de las mismas descansar en su pecho. Bakugo se había fijado en ella mucho antes de reencontrarse tras ocho años, mucho antes de besarse por primera vez y definitivamente, mucho antes de llegar a ser lo que son en la actualidad. Ella estiró su mano y lo atrajo hacia el sofá en donde él se sentó a su lado.

―No, no dijo nada que me haga sentir mal ―Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa―, es sólo que me recordó algo que sabía.

―¿Y eso fue…?

―Que nunca más estaré sola. ―Ella acercó sus labios a los de él y besó sus labios dulcemente, siendo correspondido por Katsuki al instante.

Él la acercó a sí, profundizó aún más el beso y ella lamió su labio inferior en respuesta. Katsuki sonrió contra el beso, tomó a Ochako por la cintura y de un solo movimiento, la hizo sentarse sobre su propio regazo. Ella emitió un gritillo de sorpresa y ambos rieron contra la boca del otro. Ella pegó su frente contra la de él y aspiró su aroma en silencio.

Definitivamente, regresar a Japón después de todo ese tiempo, fue su mejor decisión.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Nos leemos muy pronto con otro Kacchako :*


End file.
